


The Love Life Of A Hero

by yamilisa



Series: Lover of Legends [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: #legendofzelda #botw #romance #fanfiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa
Summary: Romance, love-making and a touch of humour. What more could you want in a fic? This is a proper love story, not focusing on Link’s adventures, but about coming home. Link and Ivee go through all the important milestones in the life of a young couple. How will they fare? And also, when Princess Zelda reawakens, will Link stay true to Ivee?
Relationships: Ivee/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Lover of Legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Flowers and summer

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a direct sequel to “Lover of Legends”. It’s probably not required to read it first, but there are some references to it. If you love “Breath Of The Wild”, then why not go read it? You can find it here: http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/20490272/chapters/48623156  
> In a nutshell: Link and Ivee like to meet up to relieve some ‘physical stress’, in secret, because they’re afraid society will frown upon sex before marriage. As the story evolves, their connection grows deeper, especially when Ivee discovers love letters from days past, making her realise how much women cared for Link. Turns out that Ivee’s mother knows about their secret meet-ups and, to Ivee’s great relieve, is okay with it, as long as they get married before Ivee starts to show any signs of a pregnant belly. Oh yeah, Link also has – unofficially, for now – proposed to her.  
> I would also like to point out that English is not my native language, so if there are any errors, please forgive me ^_^.

Author’s Note: This is a direct sequel to “[Lover of Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490272/chapters/48623156)”. It’s probably not required to read it first, but there are some references to it. If you love “Breath Of The Wild”, then why not go read it? Also, if you're only here for the sexy bits (which I _completely_ understand), head straight to [chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59740471#workskin), [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/60418189#workskin), [chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/61128850#workskin), [chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/63383389), [chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/65421985#workskin), [chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/67449907) and the [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490272/chapters/48623156). If after that you still have some time to spare, feel free to give the rest a read too ^_^

In a nutshell: Link and Ivee like to meet up to relieve some ‘physical stress’, in secret, because they’re afraid society will frown upon sex before marriage. As the story evolves, their connection grows deeper, especially when Ivee discovers love letters from days past, making her realise how much women cared for Link. Turns out that Ivee’s mother knows about their secret meet-ups and, to Ivee’s great relieve, is okay with it, as long as they get married before Ivee starts to show any signs of a pregnant belly. Oh yeah, Link also has – unofficially, for now – proposed to her.  
I would also like to point out that English is not my native language, so if there are any errors, please forgive me ^_^.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, no profit is being made from this fic.

Chapter 1: Flowers and summer

“What are you still doing here?”  
Ivee jumped from her thoughts when she heard the voice from her mother. As always, she was sweeping in front of the store, calling out to potential customers, when suddenly, her mother stood behind her. With a certain reluctance, she tore her eyes away from the piece of string Link had tied around her ring finger. The piece of string that represented an engagement ring, and which she already loved as fondly as if it would be a real ring. Because just a few moments ago, Link had asked her to marry him. Just like that, her future had turned so much brighter. By lack of a proper ring, Link had used a simple string. But in the light of love, to Ivee, it looked like it was made from the finest silver. “What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you wanna go tell him the good news?” Even though Ivee and Link had done their best to keep it a secret, she had learnt that her mother seemed to have sharp eyes, and a very keen sense of intuition. As the matter of fact, in hindsight, it eluded Ivee how she could ever have hoped to deceive her mother. Surely, later, she would recognize this as the sweet naivety of youth. Because of course her mother had found out about their meet-ups. That in itself was, obviously, not good news. But what was more – Ivee could hardly contain her joy – she had approved of it. In this day and age, not being banned from the village for living in sin at their tender age, that could be considered pretty huge.  
“But… the store.”  
Amira dismissively waved her hand. “Oh, business is good at the moment. We don’t need you here. Now, go!”

One week that had been, and from that moment, Ivee’s life had changed drastically. First and foremost: the big bed had arrived. It was amazing. Now, after sex, they could both sprawl and take up as much space as they wanted. They’d also had some curtains made, because, you know… She slept at Link’s house permanently now, only returning to the shop during the day for work, like the big girl she had become. It felt so good, so liberating now that their relationship was out in the open. No longer did they have to make up excuses to spend some time together, or hope to run into each other in the middle of the night. They could have sex with wild abandon, and for the first time, they didn’t have to worry about keeping it down out of fear that anyone might hear. She could walk around the village sporting love bites. They could take a stroll together holding hands, walking shoulder to shoulder. She could dance with her Hero, and publicly kiss him and hang around his neck on her mother’s upcoming birthday party.  
It was after one of those bouts when Ivee was enjoying the awesomeness of their new bed. With a happy sigh, she turned her head to see Link staring at the ceiling with a somewhat worried frown between his eyebrows. Not the kind of expression one would want to have after sex. Something had been on her mind as well, but it was her own fault, so she wouldn’t bother Link about it; somewhere along the past week, she had managed to lose her makeshift engagement ring. Makeshift as it was, it did contain all of Link’s feelings and the memory of how he’d proposed to her.  
She however, would not make a sour face about it.  
Rolling to her side, she propped herself up on her elbow and kissed his shoulder. “Is it something I did? Or said?”  
“Hm?” Link murmured, looking at her.  
“You look troubled.”  
Blinking a few times, Link pointed his gaze back to the ceiling. “Yeah… Something’s been bothering me.” He sighed. “Remember how I said the other day how I wouldn’t get it on with a Zora?”  
“Hm?”  
“Mipha was a Zora.”  
“Oh!” Seemed like sex made Link nostalgic. Ivee briefly wondered if she should be worried that he was thinking about Mipha after sex. But she was – sadly, of course – no longer amongst them, so it should be alright. “Mipha was the Zora Champion, right?”  
“Yeah. Talking about the Zora race like that… It felt a bit like betraying her. Like sullying her spirit. From what I could gather from my regained memories, Mipha cared a lot about me. To the point of wanting to be my girlfriend.” He seemed to contemplate that thought for a moment. “But she felt so cold. And slippery. And she smelt of fish.”  
“When you said that, you were very much focused on the here and now. We were about to have sex, remember, so neither of us was thinking straight,” Ivee calmly stated, running her finger over the cooling sweat on his chest. “Does her spirit still bring you back to life now when you’re on the brink of death?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I think she has forgiven you. And you know what?”  
“What?”  
“I don’t feel cold and slippery.” She accentuated this by pressing her warm body against him. “And I don’t smell of fish either.”  
“Hmm, no. You smell of flowers. And of summer.”  
“Yes. And I’m also very much alive.”  
Link suddenly turned towards her, and she wondered if she had hit a nerve by saying that.  
“Thank you for listening to me. And making me feel better.”  
“Sure,” she smiled, a bit relieved. “Can we talk about happier things now?”  
“Such as?”  
“My mother’s birthday party.”  
“Ah yes. Are you looking forward to it?”  
“Eating, drinking and dancing the night away? How could I not?” Ivee smirked. “It’s gonna be a big party, everyone’s invited. Ooh, you know who’s also coming? You’ll never guess.”  
“Enlighten me.”  
“Purah!”  
“No way!”  
“Yes! We sent her an invitation, you know, just so she wouldn’t feel left out. And she replied that it’s about time she comes to terms with the way she looks, and she’s tired of feeling so isolated and having no one to talk to but Symin. And you, sometimes. And also, that you’re her favourite piece of research, and if she always has to wait until you come up to the lab, she’ll never get it done.”  
“I do have other things to do.” Having sex being one of them.  
“Why are you a piece of research?”  
“Because when she put me in the Shrine of Resurrection, the Slumber of Restoration had not been perfected yet. So now she wants to see the effects of it.”  
“Pretty fine, I would say,” Ivee smirked, looking up and down his body.  
“Lost my memories, but other than that, no complaints.” He yawned and stretched. “Well, good for her. I’m happy.”  
“What does she look like?”  
“Like a six year old.”  
“Really? Oh, I’m so curious. And I’m also happy for her. It’s gonna be grand.”  
“I think so too. Very grand,” Link grinned. There might’ve been a glint of mystery in his eyes, but Ivee couldn’t say for sure.

It was the day of Amira’s birthday, late afternoon, and preparations were well underway. Trees were being decorated with paper wreaths, meat was roasting and Kass was tuning his accordion. The weather was great that day. The sun was still high in the sky, and the prospect of a summer feast had put everyone in a good mood. Azu and his friend had constructed some kind of throne at the head of the table in which Amira had to sit, along with a crown and a festive robe. Pruce was minding the roasting meat, Ivee was sat on a stool in front of a cooking pot, busy with a poultry and vegetable stew, and Amira was, as per Azu’s orders, not allowed to come out of her throne.  
Link hadn’t been spotted all day.  
“Hey sis, there’s a girl I’ve never seen before,” Azu cried excitedly.  
“That’s Purah,” Ivee smiled. “She lives at the Tech Lab.”  
Azu gasped loudly, almost falling on his bum. This was the girl he and his friend had been spying on since like, forever! “Really? Can we play with her?”  
“Well, in spite of the way she looks, she’s much older than you. And she’s also very smart. Way too smart for you and your friend.”  
“Well, I’m still gonna go tell him! This is huge!” He turned and almost set off on a run, but then abruptly stopped again. So excited with this news, he’d almost forgot what he had come for. “Oh right! Is it true that you’re going to marry Link?”  
“Shush, Azu. Link hasn’t officially asked permission to dad yet, so you mustn’t tell anyone,” Ivee giggled, stirring her pot of stew.  
“What does ‘offichally’ mean?”  
“For real.”  
“Oh.”  
“But yeah, it’s true.”  
“Awesome!”  
“Where is Link, anyway?” Amira’s voice suddenly sounded behind them.  
“Out, slaying monsters.”  
“Why does he have to do that now?” Azu asked.  
“Because Link doesn’t get to choose when disasters occur. Whenever his help is required, he needs to go,” Ivee explained.  
“Even when there’s going to be a party?”  
Even when there’s going to be sex, Ivee wistfully thought to herself. “Afraid so, yes.”  
“Oh.”  
Ever since it first happened, this ‘summoning’, they’d tried to think of ways how to avoid getting summoned. Link was willing to fight for the Kingdom, but in his own time, on his own terms, not when he was about to make love to his girl. They’d tried everything. They’d tried to switch if off, but there was no switch. They’d tried to hide it, but when it was time to go, it would come flying back to his left hip, wherever they’d hidden it, like a very strong magnet, and he’d get summoned anyway. If it had been up to Ivee, they’d destroy it, but everything Link needed was in there, so that wasn’t an option either. Also, Purah would go ballistic. It was something they’d have to learn how to live with, sit it out until Ganon would be defeated.  
“I hope he will be back in time for the party,” Amira sighed.  
“Me too. But if he’s not, then so be it. It’s your party after all, not his,” Ivee said, shrugging her shoulders, even though she knew how much her mother was dying to show off her future son in law. Official or not, in a village as small as theirs, people probably already knew anyway.  
Azu crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look stern. “Mum, you shouldn’t be out of your throne. It’s your birthday, so you don’t have to do anything today.”  
“I do have to go to the toilet, dear.”  
“Oh.”  
“Now, be careful around that cooking pot, don’t burn yourself. Go play, won’t you?”  
“Mum! The girl from the Tech Lab is here! Have you seen her?”  
“Yes, I have. Try not to bother her too much. She hasn’t been around so many people at once for a long time. Just play with Sefaro and the other kids, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Ivee heaved a sigh of relieve. With Azu and her mum gone, she could go back to daydreaming about Link. That was always the best pastime for her when he wasn’t around. Since their relationship was out in the open, they had done it a lot, Ivee thought with a grin. Well, as much as they could anyway. He had also been away for quite some time. Another red beam had appeared in the sky. The last one. It wouldn’t be long now before he would take on Calamity Ganon. Maybe after that, they could have a somewhat normal and carefree life.  
“Hmm, this smells good!” Link said, suddenly grabbing Ivee from behind.  
Ivee squealed, jumping up from her stool and dropping her ladle in the grass. Link really had a way of sneaking up on her. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she scoffed, and Link gifted her with the most adorable smile.  
“You smell good too,” he murmured, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.  
“So… do you…?”  
“You don’t have to sound so surprised about that.”  
Grinning, Ivee turned around in his embrace. “Well, you have to admit that you’re often very sweaty when you return.”  
“This time, I knew I was going to a party, so I stopped by a hotspring first.”  
“Oh, so Mister Hero has been soaking in a hotspring, while I’m cooking dinner for thirty-something guests.”  
“Aren’t you making your pilaf?” he said, looking over her shoulder in the cooking pot. It smelled different. Looked different too.  
“No, this is a new recipe I discovered. It’s a stew. I think I like it better than pilaf.”  
“Why are you making stew in the middle of summer?”  
“Because everyone likes stew. Stew is a no fail. But if Mister Hero is not satisfied with stew, there’s also roast boar and a plethora of side dishes.”  
Link chuckled. “I also brought this.” With a quick head shake, he signalled behind him.  
Ivee peered over his shoulder and spotted a couple of barrels. “Is that booze?”  
“Yup.”  
“I love you.” Ivee leaned against him, ready for some proper smooching, just when Amira passed them by, back on her way to her throne.  
“Try to keep it decent, love birds,” she smiled amiably, choosing to ignore the face her daughter made. “Link, glad you could make it.”  
Ivee went in for a kiss anyway, lingering for just a bit longer than she had planned.  
“Fascinating!” a girly voice suddenly said behind them. It was Purah, who had whipped out a notepad and pencil. “Presumptuous, forgetful subject is still capable of finding love after Slumber of Restoration.”  
“Hey Purah, so happy to see you here,” Link smiled warmly.  
Purah replied with a bright smile of her own. “Linky, my boy.” Link was sure, that if she could’ve reached his face, she’d have squeeze his cheeks.  
“Only you can call me that, you know.”  
“Linky?”  
“Yes. But also presumptuous and forgetful.”  
Ivee laughed. Then she turned back to her stew. “Do you mind stirring for a bit?”  
“Think I’m gonna go crack open one of those barrels.”  
“You do that,” Ivee said, sticking the ladle back into the pot.  
“There was grass on that ladle.”  
“Ah...” Ivee bit her bottom lip. “You know what, grass is perfectly edible. People survive on grass during wars. Bring me a drink, would you?”  
“Sure.”

To be continued...


	2. Stealing her thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amira's birthday party gets an unexpected twist.

Chapter 2: Stealing her thunder

There were those who ate with the proper etiquette. There were those who ate with great gusto.  
And then there was Ivee, who was basically wolfing her food down.  
“What?” she said under Link’s judging gaze, with her mouth half full and juices running from her lips.  
“Were you raised in a cave? Seriously, even I don’t eat like that.”  
“You think I had time to eat, before this? I’ve been preparing this feast all day.”  
“I saw ya eating whipped cream and apples when you was making the apple pie,” Azu butted in, who was sitting across from her. “And you’ve also been eating from the stew when you were stirring.”  
Ivee shrugged, helping herself to another spoonful of stew. “Okay, I’m just very hungry. It’s good, isn’t it?”  
“Is this grass?” Pruce said, picking green bits from his plate with a questionable face.  
“Of course not, you think I’d serve people grass?” Ivee scoffed. “That’s just herb.”  
“It’s delicious, Ivee,” Link smiled diplomatically.  
As the afternoon turned to evening, spirits grew higher, and the men engaged in a game of archery. Roaring laughter and loud swearing when one after the other missed the target.  
Link wasn’t one to shout out: “Step aside, you inept fools!” He was allowed to think it though. Ivee could see it on his face, and she suppressed a giggle. With a lot of bravura, he took the bow, took aim, pulled the string taut, and...  
A collective gasp of shock rippled through the crowd.  
“You missed! He missed!” a high pitched voice stated. Might’ve been Purah. “Everyone, Linky missed!” Definitely Purah. “The Hero of Legends missed!”  
“Hmm, must be the alcohol,” Link muttered.  
“How are you gonna defend Hyrule like that?” the mayor wanted to know.  
“Yeah, Link. What if you would get summoned now?” Pruce grumbled.  
Link quickly put the bow aside, as if it had suddenly become something dirty. “Oh, it should be quite alright. The alcohol numbs the pain when I get smashed into a rock.” He didn’t want to burst everyone’s bubble, that while he was out and about saving the Kingdom, he was in fact just being controlled by another entity. It’s not like he didn’t have any skills of his own, of course. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been a Champion back in the days, or he wouldn’t have been Zelda’s appointed knight. But having slept for so long, he’d just grown a bit rusty, that’s all.  
He scratched his head and loudly cleared his throat to mask his chagrin. “How ‘bout dessert?”  
“Yeah, let’s have dessert now,” Ivee agreed, sharing in her fiancée's embarrassment.

Amira sighed dreamily as she watched Link and her daughter from where she was sitting on her throne, resting her head in her hand over the remnants of her dessert. They were over at one of the barrels with alcohol, and he poured them both another drink. First her, then himself, Amira noticed with great pleasure. She didn’t know for how long they’d been meeting up in secret before she had started having suspicions, but the way they were acting around each other was very familiar and comfortable. It was a joy to see.   
A few seats away from her, Purah was scribbling away in her notepad. “Surprisingly well behaved and good mannered,” she heard her saying. Indeed, he would be a good man to Ivee. He was always very courteous to her too. Had the decency not to ask her how old she was turning today. Not to mention the way he always called her ‘lady’. It was something Pruce never did. There were probably a lot of things Pruce never did. Well, not any more. Maybe in a different lifetime, twenty years ago.  
She quickly shook her head and mentally reprimanded herself for the course her mind was about to take. She mustn’t go there. This was her future son in law.  
Sunk in her reveries, she hadn’t noticed them approaching her. Ivee sat herself on her chair, while Link put his cup down on the table, offering his hand to Amira.  
“My lady,” Link said with a silky smooth voice. “Shall we dance?”  
In the background, Kass had started playing on his accordion, for a while now, and Amira exchanged a glance with Ivee. She smiled and nodded.  
“Oh… Well, don’t mind if I do, then,” Amira said, gladly accepting Link’s hand.  
“No mummy, you don’t have to do anything today! You have to stay on your throne!”  
“Azu!” Ivee yelled sharply, getting fed up with her little brother. Catching Link’s reconciliatory glance, she shut her mouth, but couldn’t prevent an annoyed sigh from escaping.  
“Azu,” Link said to the little boy in a much softer voice. “Do you want your mummy to have fun on her birthday?”  
“Yes,” Azu pouted.  
“Then let her dance.” Link kneeled down in front of Azu and looked at him, from man to man. “I know you mean well, but on parties, we dance.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thank you!” Amira sighed, while Link led her to a clearing in the grass, which was being used as a dance floor. “I was bored out of my mind.”  
“I’m afraid I’m not that great of a dancer, though.”  
“Doesn’t matter! I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been to the loo, just to be able to stretch my legs.”  
Link laughed softly, in a way he didn’t realise it sent tingles down a woman’s spine. “Lady Amira, I must confess that I have ulterior motives for asking you to dance.”  
“What’s that, my boy,” Amira asked, sober and realistic enough to know that it couldn’t possibly involve anything sexual.  
“I might steal your thunder tonight.” He twirled her around, and she giggled like a teenage girl. Alcohol is a wonderful thing. “Do you mind?”  
“In what way are you gonna steal my thunder?”  
“I can’t really elaborate right now.”  
Amira had an inkling about what he was up to. “Is it gonna be to my daughter’s benefit?”  
“Very much so.”  
“Then, you go right ahead, my boy. I will gladly give away my thunder.”  
“You’re very kind.”  
As soon as the song had finished, Link set his plan into motion. While he and Amira had been dancing, Ivee had started dancing on her own too, so when he courteously led Amira back to her throne, she was nowhere around. He turned to Pruce, who wasn’t much of a dancer, and was just sitting in his chair with a drink. Link briefly cleared his throat. He didn’t really know how to go about this, if he should be quite ceremonial or something. Not like he had done this many times before. Just ask, he guessed.  
“Mister Pruce, there is something I would like to ask from you.”  
“Hm? What could you possibly be needing from me? The shop is closed now, I ain’t selling you anything.”  
Amira kicked her husband’s leg under the table, picking up on Link’s anxiety.  
“I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”  
“Say yes!” Amira hissed.  
Pruce coughed and squirmed on his seat, crossing one leg over the other. “Oh, hohum, well of course my boy. It would be a pleasure to welcome you into our family.” He stood up and took Link’s hand, shaking it firmly. “I real pleasure indeed.” Behind him, he heard his wife chortling with pleasure, and before long, he was being shoved aside, so she could hug Link.  
“Mummy, why are you crying?” Azu asked.  
“It’s nothing, boy,” Amira blubbered. “They’re happy tears. Go play. Actually, no. Go get your sister.”  
“No, wait!” Link yelled, almost panicky. He squirmed out of Amira’s hold, quickly looking to see if Ivee was still having a blast on the dance floor. Doing the Birdy Song. Great. “I’m not ready yet!”  
“What do you mean, you’re not ready?” Amira said. “You slay monsters every day, and you’re nervous about this?”  
“You don’t understand,” Link explained. “If I have to slay a monster and it’s still alive after one hit, I can redo it as many times as needed. This has to be perfect right away. And this isn’t about slaying a monster either. It’s also not about whether she would say yes or no.” He already knew that she was going to say yes, for sure. “This is about creating a memory for Ivee she can treasure and remember for the rest of her life. I cannot mess this up.”  
Amira let herself fall back onto her throne, slightly impressed. The unspoken conversation of head shakes and shrugs that followed between her and her husband made it quite obvious to Link that, back in the days, Pruce hadn’t put so much thought into his proposal. Link didn’t want to be that kind of guy.

Ivee waved at Link from where she was standing on the dance floor, smiling when Link waved back. Did she have to blame it on the alcohol? She could’ve sworn Link looked a bit furtive about something. Tired of dancing on her own, she beckoned Link to come over. The sun had only just set. All over the place, bonfires were being lit, and the twilight and evening aromas had put her in a romantic mood.  
It was pretty obvious that Link was not a natural born dancer, but if that was his only flaw, then Ivee would gladly forgive him. “Go on, Link. A bit more pizzazz,” she grinned.  
“Pizzazz?” Link said, pretending to be mildly shocked. He grabbed her hand, and Ivee squealed when he pulled her face to face, chest to chest and groin to groin. “How’s this for pizzazz?” he murmured.  
Ivee needed to catch her breath for a moment. The way he held her and looked at her, pressing his hand into the small of her back, made her impatient for the night to be over, so she could be in bed with him. She considered herself incredibly lucky to be already his. Otherwise, she would be as desperate and hopeless as those women in the love letters. “Now now, Link. There are children around,” she stammered heatedly, seeing her little brother approaching from the corner of her eye.  
“She wanted pizzazz,” Link explained to Azu with a wink, causing the boy to blush.  
“Hey, sis?”  
“Yes, Azu. What is it?” Ivee said, trying to compose herself.  
“Is there still food? I’m hungry.”  
Food. Eating. Yes, good way to get her mind out of the gutter. “You know what, I might eat some more myself, I’m also hungry. There’s still stew in the kitchen.”  
“Okay, let’s go then.”   
With great difficulty, she tore herself away from Link’s warm body, following her brother inside the house. Fresh as their mock engagement was, it still had to sink in a bit, and at times, Ivee still had to pinch herself that she would be seeing those smouldering eyes for the rest of her life.  
“Hmm… It’s still warm,” Azu sighed, lifting the lid from the bowl of leftovers.  
“Is it warm enough? I can go heat it back up in a cooking pot outside.”  
“No, it’s okay. If we take the food outside, then other people might want it too.”  
“Hm, you’re right. If we eat it in here, there’s more for us.” Not even bothering to sit down, Ivee dug in. Someone had also made baked potatoes, which were very delicious with the juices from the roast boar. “Azu, this was such a great idea.”  
While they ate, they chit-chatted about how Azu was happy that Link was gonne be his big brother, and how he had missed the target at the archery game, and how it probably was because he was tired because he’d been away for a long time. Ivee didn’t notice how Azu kept on glancing at the window. She also didn’t notice Pruce appearing at the other side of said window, sticking up his thumb.  
“I’ve had enough,” Azu announced, patting his belly.  
“I’d better stop eating too. I feel like I’ve gained a bit of weight lately.”  
When they came back outside, some things had changed. Someone had planted a double row of torches into the soil, almost like an aisle. The music had stopped. And everyone was shushing the other to be quiet.  
“Azu, what’s this?”  
Azu laughed in the most endearing way. Shy, but also proud that he had been given the very important task of distracting her. “I wasn’t really that hungry.” He gently pulled her hand and lead her down the path of torches, where at the end, Link was waiting. “Come on.”  
Everyone was watching her while she was walking towards Link. It was completely silent, except for the odd giggle and hushed “I don’t know”. Even though this evening should be all about her mum, clearly, they had crafted this for her, and all she could think about was whether she didn’t have gravy on her face. Or clothes.  
“Link?” Ivee queried with a tiny voice.  
“Thank you, Azu.”  
Azu nodded and quickly scampered back to his mum.  
“Ivee, your mum has given me permission to steal her thunder. And your dad has given me permission for this.” He got down on one knee, presenting her with a ring. A real one, this time.  
Gasping, Ivee clasped her hand in front of her mouth. It might’ve been time to pinch herself again.  
“I gotta warn you, though, I might forget our anniversary. Or even your birthday. And those of our kids.”  
“My love, just keep looking the way you do, and you can forget anything,” Ivee quipped, her voice thick with emotion.  
Link chuckled. No need for a long, unnecessary speech. Every one knew what this was about. “For real this time. Will you marry me?”  
Ivee’s answer was simple, but her face shone brighter than all the torches combined. “Yes.”  
“She said yes!” Kass bellowed, instantly letting music burst from his accordion again.  
Link slid the ring around her finger under the sound of applause and loud cheering, and the audible crying that came from Amira. Standing up again, he gently cupped Ivee’s face with his hands, placing soft kisses on her lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Ivee beamed.  
And so the birthday party had suddenly turned into an engagement party.

To be continued...


	3. You think you might be...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the engagment, Link and Ivee come to a startling conclusion. Pleasant. But startling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an additional fic that fits into this chapter. The setting is after Link has been teleported and he wakes up at an inn. Read it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777727

Chapter 3: You think you might be…?

The next morning, the newly engaged couple was sitting huddled together on the grass in front of a cooking pot, while their breakfast was heating up. Leftovers from the party. Ivee couldn’t stop staring at her ring. If she could be enchanted by a piece of string, then any ring could’ve easily surpassed that. But this ring was beyond anything she’d ever imagined. It was a delicate silver ring with three sapphires, shaped like a triforce. And when she was not looking at her ring, she was reliving the night before. There were some moments in life that one would never forget, some visions that were burnt on one’s retina. For Ivee, last night would become one of those. The way Link had looked in the orange glow of the flickering fires… The look on his face right before he kissed her… She still felt a glowing warmth in her chest when she thought back about it.  
Link yawned. It had been a short night. After his proposal, they’d danced the night away. Then when they were back home, he and Ivee had celebrated. With sex, obviously.  
He turned when he heard Ivee sighing deeply and audibly. “You okay?”  
Ivee pulled up her shoulders. “I feel like I can’t really wrap my head around… just how happy I am. Being engaged to you, while a couple of weeks ago, I still thought that you had a girl in every corner of the Kingdom.”  
“Auch.”  
“I’m sorry, but… let’s be real. You read the letters, right?”  
“Yeah, about that… I literally couldn’t believe my eyes. It felt like I was reading about someone else.”  
“Hm-hm, seems like you’ve picked many a flower,” Ivee nodded, smirking. “Either that, or they were married.”  
“When you say it like that, you make me sound like such a villain. But I’m not like that any more, I promise!”  
“Hmm… I believe you,” she murmured, staring at her ring some more. “This ring must’ve been so expensive.”  
“Not really. First of all, I find sapphires and other gemstones quite often, so if I’d wanted to use a sapphire for the ring, I could’ve taken one of those. And second, get ready for this: I got the sapphire from the jeweller,” Link said, poking at the food.  
“You what?”  
“Yeah. I already had a diamond at the ready, but he said that this sapphire is an heirloom from the Zora tribe.”  
“You’re not a Zora.”  
“Well observed.”  
“Why would the Zoras give you their heirloom?”  
“He said that it was passed down from generations ago. I just went to the Zoras for this ring because I knew a jeweller there. And he gave me this sapphire, saying it was destined to be given to the Hero of Legends, and crafted it into a ring.”  
“Well, I’ll be...” Ivee stretched her hand out in front of her and once again sighed in admiration. Wouldn’t be the last time either. Yesterday had been perfect. She was so happy that he had chosen that moment for his official proposal. Just, for later, when people would be curious about how he had proposed. It would be loads better to say ‘on my mum’s birthday party’ then ‘after hot, steaming sex’.  
“It fits perfectly. How did you know my size?”  
“Where do you think that string around your finger went? I stole it during the night and took it to the jeweller.”  
“Oh, you’re so clever!” Ivee said, ridiculously excited about how she hadn’t lost it. “Do you still have it?”  
“You want it?”  
“Well, it was still my first engagement ring. From your first proposal.”  
“Word of advice, Link. Women are strange creatures. Try not to argue with them too much,” a voice suddenly said. It was the mayor who walked past on his morning stroll, nodding to them with an amused grin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”  
“Mister mayor,” Link said, nodding back. “Good morning.”  
Ivee smiled by way of greeting. “You know, I should be offended, but he’s right,” she agreed. “About the not arguing.”  
“Okay,” Link sighed, taking the Sheikah Slate from his hip. “Let’s see if I still have it stored in here somewhere.”  
The mayor laughed heartily. “Let me take this opportunity to congratulate you two. When will the wedding be?”  
“Before it starts to show,” Ivee giggled under her breath.  
“Pardon?”  
“For now, we yet don’t know.”  
“Ah, here it is!” Link said, making the piece of string materialise from his Sheikah Slate.  
Ivee excitedly clapped her hands. “Oh yay!”  
“Well then, I’ll leave you two to your breakfast,” the mayor chuckled good humouredly.  
“You have a good day, mister mayor,” Ivee called behind him.  
“I think the food is about done too,” Link said.  
Ivee got up to get some plates and cutlery in the house, but suddenly reached for her mouth, fleeing behind a tree.  
“Where are you going?” Link yelled.  
“Have to puke!”  
Worried, Link jogged behind her. By the time he had arrived, she was already done.  
Ivee coughed, spitting out the last bit. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
“’s Okay. Hungover?”  
“I dunno. Maybe.”  
“Can you eat?”  
“Not right now. But maybe that’s a good thing. I’m getting fat.”  
“You’re not getting fat, what are you talking about?”  
“I am. Look!” She pulled up the hem of her tunic. “I need to do something about this. I want you to come home to a sexy wife. Speaking of which, my boobs seem to have gotten bigger too.”  
“No complaints there.”  
“It’s not funny. I have to adjust my clothes. See how tight my tunic is. And stop grinning like that!”  
“You’re pointing it out yourself!” Link suddenly froze as he almost literally saw the flash from the light bulb going off in his head. Thinking back about how many times they’d already had sex – not that much, but, enough – he thought about the natural consequence this could cause. “You think you might be…?”  
Ivee’s head snapped up. “My goodness, yes! It all adds up. My mum was also nauseous at morning when she was pregnant with Azu.”  
They both said nothing for a while, processing the thought. They were going to be parents. Ivee needed to sit. Link leaned against the tree. He was the first one to speak again. “Can we still have sex when you’re pregnant?”  
“I hope so. Nature cannot possible expect a young couple in love to not have sex for nine months. Nature cannot be so cruel!”  
“You should ask your mum.”  
“That’s embarrassing!”  
“I don’t wanna damage it.”  
Ivee sighed. “Okay, I’ll ask.” It was she who first saw the blue glow that started to surround Link. Being violent was not in her nature, but right now, she felt an intense rage against that ‘other entity’ that pulled Link away from her whenever it wanted to have fun. He would have to go fight again. Not for the first time, Ivee felt a strong urge to beat that ‘other entity’ to a pulp. If only she could reach it. “Oh no, you’re being summoned again!” she groaned.  
“Why? Why always at the most inconvenient of times?” Link groused.  
Ivee stood up and ran towards her lover as he started flowing in mid air, grabbing his hands, even though she knew it wouldn’t stop him from disappearing. “You haven’t even eaten!”  
“I have packed meals.”  
“I love you!”  
“Love you too!”  
And off he was again. For who knew how long.

[Insert fic: A rather eventful breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777727)

It must’ve been the wee hours of the morning when Ivee felt a coarse hand on her naked hip. Fluttering her eyes open, she was met with Link’s soft features, his blue eyes gleaming in the semi- light of early dawn. “Hullo traveller,” she whispered. “After three days, you finally decide to show yourself again.”  
“I’m sorry,” Link said, nestling his naked body against her.  
“Don’t apologise. We knew this from the start.” She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him softly. Then she sighed and let her head sink back into the pillow. This sharing her bed with the most gorgeous man alive, this was for life. She could get used to this.  
With a warm smile, Link rubbed their noses together, letting his hand sag to her belly. He then pulled the sheet back and coaxed her onto her back. Sitting up on his knees, he took in the sight of her naked body.  
“This is the best thing to come home to.”  
Ivee grinned. “What, the prospect of sex?” It was normal that he needed to let off steam and get rid of his frustrations from when he was in battle. If it was through sex, then Ivee was happy to be at the receiving end of it.  
“No! Well, that too. But you! My pregnant almost wife!” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her belly. “While I was away, I couldn’t think of anything else. We’re going to have a baby.”  
“It’s gonna be on our minds twenty-four seven from now on.”  
“Did you ask your mum? You know… about the having sex?”  
“No, not yet.” Ivee quickly defended herself when she saw the mixture of disappointment and despair on his face. “Announcing you’re pregnant is a big thing. I want us to do that together.”  
“Okay.” Link sighed like a kid who didn’t get his way. “You think it will hurt if we have sex now?”  
“I’m pretty sure it’ll be okay. It’s been four days since the last time, so I don’t think it’ll have grown that much.” Ivee could tell that he was clearly facing a dilemma. Physically, she could see that he wanted it. She stretched out and pulled up her knees, letting them fall apart a bit. “Right here if you want it,” she said with a cheeky grin, pointing both her index fingers down. She watched him debate with himself for a bit more, until he agilely jumped between her legs.  
“Okay, let’s go for it.”  
“Yes!” Ivee cheered. The way he crawled over her would never cease to give her thrills. Except that he wasn’t about to start just yet. Seemed like he still had other plans. “What are you…?” she asked as she watched him rummaging around on the bedside table.  
“Just one more small… Do we still have string?” Having found the love letters, he wound the string from around them with growing impatience. Ivee watched in speechless wonder as Link used the string to measure the length of his penis. This string was starting to turn into a multi-tool. First a makeshift engagement ring, now a measuring device. Then he put the bottom of the string to the lowest point of her outer labia, and lead it up to her belly.  
“Where do you think the baby is?”  
Ivee bit her lip. She really shouldn’t laugh. He did this out of concern for his unborn child. “Right around my belly button, I suppose.”  
“Oh! It’s still quite far off. I don’t think I will hit it.”  
“I don’t think you will. Will that put your mind at ease?”  
“Mmmyes.”  
Convincing. “Well, let’s go then.”  
With newly found passion, Link pressed hungry kisses on Ivee’s mouth. She responded with happy sighs and enthusiastic mewls. He rubbed the tip of his penis against her entrance to test if she was wet enough. With more care than ever, he pushed inside of her. Knowing that she was pregnant added a whole new dimension to their love making. He felt awkward like it was their first time, but then a bad version of it. Ivee moaned into his mouth, digging her fingers into his strong shoulders.  
“Ah, Link…” she breathed when he started moving.  
“Are you hurt?” Link asked, instantly stopping.  
“Don’t worry, they’re moans of pleasure,” Ivee patiently said. Honestly, by now, he ought to know the way she sounded when she was excited. “If I feel any kind of discomfort, I’ll tell you to stop, okay?”  
Link sighed, realising that he was being a bit silly. “Forgive me,” he said with a little apologetic laugh. “I just can’t shake the idea that there’s a tiny person growing inside of you. I’ll try to focus on you now.”  
“Yes, you just let your hips do the talking for now,” Ivee agreed, moaning loudly when Link’s hips shot forward again. So maybe Link’s hip action wasn’t much on the dance floor, but luckily he knew how to use them here. Temporarily focusing on pleasuring her seemed to have unleashed the animal inside of him. When he was like this, his body radiated a primitive lust, and it drove Ivee wild. The way he smelled, the sounds he made fed the fire in her lower belly.  
“Uhn, Link! Keep going!” she gasped heatedly.  
Link deeply enjoyed the way Ivee called out his name. That desperate, needy hiccup in her voice that made him feel so alive. Now that they were engaged, Link had come to realise, there wouldn’t be any other bed partners, for neither of them. It put him under a bit of pressure to deliver every time, so she wouldn’t feel like she was missing out.  
By the sound of it though, he was doing a pretty great job.  
“Link! Yes! Don’t stop!” Ivee spurred him on.  
They were both starting to reach that stage where their minds were switched off and raw passion was taking over. Yet, through hooded eyes, Ivee could see the strained expression on his face. The kind of strained from which she could tell that he was still struggling with the idea of having sex now that she was pregnant. Looked like she wouldn’t be screaming out in ecstasy just yet.  
“I can’t do this.”  
And there it was. “Link!” Ivee shouted. “I thought we had established that you couldn’t possibly hit it.” He hadn’t pulled out of her yet, and Ivee quickly wrapped her legs around him to prevent him from doing so.  
“Even so, I have this image that I’m gonna splash my semen into its face.”  
“Link, would you just…” She tried to grab at his hips to make them move again, but she couldn’t reach, so she did some pressing with her heels instead. “It doesn’t even have a face yet!”  
“Something else then.”  
“For goodness sake…” Ivee sighed, highly frustrated. Link’s mind was a bit of an enigma. One she was excited and curious about unravelling. Just not right now. “Link, it’s safe inside my belly. Nothing can touch it there, not even your semen.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure!”  
“How can you know?”  
“Argh! Call it female intuition! Now, move, please!” When he still hesitated, she had no other option than to pull her last card: psychological manipulation. “You want this. Your release, I can tell. After three days on the battlefield, you must be so eager for it.”  
“Ooh, you play dirty,” Link said.  
“Anything that works, baby,” Ivee smirked devilishly. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and sensually pressed her breasts against him. “You got me all riled up, now you got to finish it.” Physically, she did the only thing she could: to clench her inner muscles. To squeeze so hard that he couldn’t possibly resist. “You want to come so badly. So, come. Our baby will understand. It was born out of your semen, so really, it won’t mind.”  
“Dammit, you’re right.”  
Ivee had almost raised both fists into the air in victory, but before she got the chance to do so, Link had started thrusting inside her like he meant it, finally. Their eyes connected, and there, Ivee could see that this time, Link would take it through to the end. Smiling blissfully, she let her head fall back onto the pillow, exposing her neck to his mouth. Soon after, she felt his lips there, first softly grazing, then planting firm, urgent kisses. Her nerves started singing with ultimate joy. Speaking of singing, her voice was doing something similar. Arching up sharply against his torso, she welcomed the crescendo as she let herself be consumed by that familiar sense of euphoria. Somehow, she felt it more intensely this time. Maybe now that she was pregnant, there would be all kinds of different hormones coursing through her body. She grabbed at the pillow, at the sheet, at the mattress, at anything she could reach. Apart from her first time, she’d never come like this before.  
“Link! Yes! YES!” she cried.  
Link groaned when Ivee crashed her hips up against his. He lifted his head to look down upon her face, so full of sexual joy and satisfaction. It felt so fulfilling to have her like this. It really boosted his ego. As a man, he needed that sometimes. Although he would never admit that, of course. Squirting the last of his seed inside her, he held her close and rolled them both on their sides.  
“That was amazing!” Ivee panted, letting herself exhaustedly slump against him.  
“It’s because I stopped.”  
“Because you stopped? For your little tantrum just now?”  
“If you want to call it that,” Link said with a wry grin, also catching his breath. “Remember last week, when I made you come three times in a row?”  
“Do I ever.”  
“Well, every time I held it in, the tension grew. And then the release… Oh man.”  
“So by stopping, you actually did me a favour.”  
“Of course. When it comes to sex, I know what I’m doing.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Well, under normal circumstances, that is.”  
They stayed like that until Link stretched and yawned. Ivee slid off him so she could admire his body as he stretched. The word ‘magnificent’ didn’t even come close.  
“You know, I might get summoned during the birth of our child,” Link murmured.  
Ivee nodded. “I’m aware of that. If that were to happen, then I would already like to apologize for all the profanities I will be screaming. They won’t be directed to you, but to the one snatching you away from me.” They laughed softly together. “Although, by that time, don’t you think Ganon will be destroyed?”  
“Yeah, probably. There are still a lot of side quests that remain unfinished, though.”  
They lay in silence for a while, happy to be together again. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Ivee suddenly said. “Do you have some Mighty Bananas? I want to try out a new recipe.”  
“Hm, I’ll leave some on the kitchen table after I’ve rested up a bit.”  
Ivee noticed that Link’s voice started to slur. It wouldn’t be long until he would fall asleep. She watched how his eyes started drooping shut, and lovingly pulled the sheet over him. “We’ll go see my mum today, okay?”  
“Hm… Need to sleep now. Energy is depleted.”  
Ivee chuckled. “Sure. You come to the shop whenever you’re ready.”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know that the sapphire doesn't appear in Breath of the Wild. It's a reference to Ocarina of Time ^_^  
> Don't forget to read the additional fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777727


	4. A little mother-daughter moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ivee announce to her parents that she's pregnant. And Ivee would also like to tell her mother about her first time.

Chapter 4: A little mother-daughter moment

Ivee crossed her arms in front of her chest when she saw Link trotting closer on Epona, looking all cool and impressive in his Hero of Time outfit. “You already have me, you know?” she said.  
“She needs her exercise,” Link simply retorted.  
Ivee cooed to Epone as Link dismounted, and Epona replied with soft whinnies, which might as well have translated to “you crazy woman, you”. Patting Epona’s nose, Ivee leaned against Link’s warm body when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, enjoying how they could openly do this now.  
“Are you nervous?” Link asked.  
“Been mentally preparing myself all day,” Ivee grumbled. Even though it was a joyous announcement, her mum would be all over the place. And not just today. Which all in all, in the end, might not be such a bad thing. It was more of a question whether her parents would be happy or angry. She was only 18. “Let me just… Hm...” She looked up into his face, and just stared into his eyes. They were amazing. If she could just get drunk on that liquid blue for a bit, she’d be able to face anything.  
Link was puzzled. “Just what?”  
Ivee inhaled sharply and shook her head. “Nothing. So, did you leave me some Mighty Bananas on the kitchen table, then?”   
“Yup. A whole bunch. Go wild.”  
“Kay, thanks. Now, let’s go.” There was a pang of excitement in her stomach when she entered the shop and beckoned both her parents. “Mum, can we sit down for a bit? Dad too?”  
Amira however didn’t need any kind of solemn announcement to know what the young couple had come to say. “Are you pregnant?”  
“Will you not ruin the girl’s moment?” Pruce groused, sitting himself down on a chair and pulling back Amira’s chair too. “Now sit, and just hear what they have to say.”  
Chuckling, Ivee joined him at the table, closely followed by Link. She waited for her mother to sit down, and then she took a little breath. “Indeed, I think we need to start looking for a wedding dress. Everything points in that direction.”  
Amira’s one hand shot towards her mouth, the other one reached for her heart. “Oh, my dear, I’m so happy! You need to get married as soon as possible now, though.”   
“I know a priest,” Link sheepishly contributed.  
“Good, good. So, how far are you?”  
Ivee pursed her lips. “I’m not sure.” She was telling the truth, but at the same time, telling her would be the same as revealing for how long she and Link were already going behind their back, and then some.  
“I hope you’re not too far yet. People will do the math.”  
“We will say it was a premature birth.”  
“And it will survive?”  
“It has Link’s genes, obviously, it will survive. He’s been dead for 100 years, and look at him now.”  
“Asleep. Asleep for 100 years,” Link butted in.  
“Potato, potahto.”   
Both Pruce and Amira laughed at the indignant face Link made. “Congratulations, you two,” Amira said with shiny eyes, reaching over the table to squeeze their hands. “Tonight, I’ll go look for my wedding dress, see if it fits. Would you like to wear my wedding dress?”  
“I would love to!” Ivee beamed.  
“Good thing you weren’t too thin when we got married,” Pruce grinned.  
“Oh, get out of here, you. I’m pretty sure there’s a customer at the store.”  
Grinning, Pruce shuffled back to the store, but not before murmuring a silent, but genuine “congratulations”.  
“There was something we needed to ask, wasn’t there,” Link carefully put forward, knowing that Ivee was a bit shy when it came to talking about sex with her mum.  
“Uhm… yes, well...”  
He empathetically put a hand on her shoulder and got up. Maybe if he made himself scarce, she would feel less embarrassed. “I’ll go buy some supplies, okay?”  
“Kay, thanks.” Ivee cast her eyes down with embarrassment. She wrung her hands, already feeling her face growing hot. “You see, it’s still a long time before this baby will be here, and… Link and I, we love each other...”  
“You want to know if you can still have sex.”  
Ivee ventured to look up, happy to see the warm, understanding face of her mother. “Ah… yeah.”  
“But of course, my dear. Me and your dad still did it when I was pregnant.”  
Her gaze instantly went down again. Right there, exactly the reason why she didn’t want to ask.  
“As long as you don’t feel any discomfort, you can have sex as much as you want,” Amira continued. “But if you want to be sure, then maybe it would be good to go see Purah.”  
“Purah’s a scientist, not a doctor.”  
“When you’re as old as she is, you have acquired a lot of knowledge and experience. Back when I was pregnant with you and Azu, she has also helped me a lot. In fact, she has delivered both of you.”  
“She does that?”  
“Oh yes. Purah might be a bit quirky and eccentric, but she’s very intelligent.”  
“I thought she never left the lab?”  
“For important things like that, she makes an exception. Just try to wait to visit her until you’re married, okay?”  
“Yeah… It’s just that… When Link comes home from his quests, he likes to… have sex.”  
“Right now, you have to put yourself first. There are other ways to satisfy him.”  
“Okay,” Ivee nodded, and for some inexplicable reason, she suddenly felt tears streaming down her face. “T-thank you for being s-so supportive.”  
“Oh dear, you are pregnant, alright,” Amira said, hurrying to the other side of the table, so she could sit next to her daughter to offer some comfort. She saw Link sticking his head from around the corner, worried about Ivee’s crying, and she answered with a dismissive face. “Hormones,” she mouthed, rocking Ivee in her arms. Link nodded and disappeared again.  
“It’s only normal for a mother to be supportive. No need to cry about it,” she continued to Ivee.  
“It’s not just that,” Ivee blubbered. “Because I thought that sex before marriage wasn’t allowed, I’ve never had a chance to talk about it to any one. My first kiss. My first time. I’ve all had to keep it to myself. While I wanted to share it with someone so badly.”  
“You poor thing,” Amira said softly, kissing the crown of Ivee’s head. “Would you like to talk about it now?”  
“No...” Ivee said, glancing towards the store. “I’d prefer to talk about it when dad isn’t around. I’ll invite you over for a drink at Link’s house when he’s out.”  
“Let’s do that. A little mother-daughter moment.”  
Ivee looked up to her mother with a thankful face. “Hm… Sounds nice.”

Four days later. Amira smiled when Ivee set a mug of hot milk and honey in front of her on the table. She looked around, admiring the weapons on the wall. “Such a nice house this is.”  
“It really is,” Ivee agreed, sitting down across from her mother with a mug of her own. “I’m so happy that he’s been able to save it from demolition. Would’ve been a shame.”  
“Indeed, it would’ve been.” She turned her attention back to her daughter, curious to hear all about it. “So…?”  
With a little sigh, Ivee started. “Our first time was when I turned 18.”  
“That was early spring.” Now was mid summer.  
“I know.” She was quick to defend herself. “Now, you don’t have to think that, ever since, we’ve been constantly doing it. We could only meet by chance, so all added up, it really wasn’t that much.”  
“It’s okay, my love, I’m not angry.” Amira reassuringly put a hand over her daughter’s. Her eyes were glistening, and she smiled in a bit of schoolgirl kind of way. “So… your first time?”  
“Right.” Ivee nodded and then sighed amorously. “Oh mum, it was so perfect. He was so gentle and patient. He hadn’t been there during the party for most of the evening, because he was out fighting. But then when the party drew to a close, he turned up after all. With flowers. We’d been friendly with each other before, but that night, I sat in the grass with him while he had some food, and it was so romantic, and he gave me my first kiss, and… You know… Spring.”

To be continued...


	5. Her first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time, done properly. Leave it to Link ^_~

Chapter 5: Her first time

At Hateno Village, when it was time for a party, it was in most cases held outside, if the weather allowed it. So it had also been for Ivee’s birthday party. She was already putting out the bonfire, when suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. With a jolt, she turned around, to see Link standing there. With flowers. And a grin. Hylian armour. Very handsome.  
“Hey Ivee,” he murmured.  
“You’re here!” Ivee beamed. Lately, her infatuation for him had grown, and every time she saw him, a swarm of butterflies was set free inside her stomach.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get here any sooner.”  
“Oh, that’s fine. Not like you’re my boyfriend, or anything.” She held her breath when he stepped closer.  
“The only reason why I’m not your boyfriend, is because you’re afraid your parents don’t like me. I’d love to be your boyfriend, and you know it.”  
Ivee swallowed. He didn’t sound angry about it. Just calmly stating the facts. Trying to let her know what she was missing out on. She started feeling a bit hot when he stepped closer still.  
“These are for you.”  
With a sheepish little laugh, Ivee accepted the flowers. “They’re very nice, thank you.” That had come out in such a clumsy way. What was wrong with her? She had talked to Link before.  
“You need help with that?” Link said, nodding to the fire.  
“Let me just go put these flowers in a vase first. Be right back.”  
By the time she had returned from inside the house, Link had already taken care of all the fires.  
“Aren’t you tired?” Ivee asked, setting to work on removing the decorations now.  
“No, not really. Hungry, though.”  
“I’ll go get you some food.”  
Link gladly accepted the food when she emerged from the house again.  
“It’s a bun with sausage and relish,” Ivee said. “And a beer. You’re old enough to drink, right?”  
“Well, I’m old enough to defend a Kingdom, so surely, a drink won’t hurt.”  
She sat with him while he ate, a bit away from where the party had been, on the grass, under an apple tree. He’d pulled back his hood, because that was more comfortable to eat. Every so often, her eyes drifted up to his face. Having him as a boyfriend would be the ultimate dream come true. But apart from what her parents might think of him, she wondered if she would be good enough for him. She also wondered if what he’d said was true. If he really wanted her as a girlfriend, of if he just wanted to get her into bed, and when he was tired of her, she’d end up with a broken heart. Maybe he was just a playboy who would say exactly the same thing to other girls around the Kingdom. He wouldn’t have to try very hard either. Link could get any one. He was blessed with this quality of drawing you in. A natural attraction. Something so powerful and captivating that you have no other choice but to give in.  
And what about Princess Zelda? Wasn’t he destined to be with her? Surely, she would only serve as a stand-in for the Princess until Calamity Ganon would be defeated.  
One way or another, suppose it would come to sex, wouldn’t it be wrong? She was pretty sure that it was expected of her to save herself for the man she would marry.  
At the other hand, when it came to Link, she wouldn’t really mind living in sin. Sex with Link must be amazing.  
“You don’t have to sit with me,” Link suddenly cut through her reveries.  
“I want to. Now that you’re finally here, it’s nice to still spend some time with you,” Ivee replied, and even though it was dark, she could see him smiling.  
“Thanks for the food. It was good.”  
“Thanks. Mum made it. Do you want dessert too?”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Kay. It’s rice pudding with berries.”  
He stopped her when she wanted to get up, placing his hand on hers.  
“Link?” Ivee gasped when he leaned closer. So close that she could feel the warmth from his face.  
“I think I have something better right here.”  
The low rumble in his voice gave Ivee chills. “Are you… g-going to...?”  
Link let out a soft breath against her lips. “You have to admit that the setting and the moment are perfect for it.”  
Ivee felt so nervous, she could hardly speak. If this already made her tremble like a leaf, then she wondered what it would be like to be in bed with him. “The people. My parents...”  
“It’s dark, no one will see.” Link leaned closer, making the tip of their noses touch. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”  
Ivee closed her eyes. Even if she’d wanted him to stop, her voice was lost.  
She didn’t want him to stop. It was impossible to say no to a man who breathes sensuality.  
Their lips touched. The butterflies in her stomach went berserk. Her heart was beating like mad, and she felt goosebumps all over her body. Link’s lips were so soft and warm.  
He stopped way before she wanted him to, as if he wanted to give her a teaser of what more she could have.  
“Happy birthday,” Link murmured.  
Ivee could only reply with a weak little moan. How perfect was this moment?  
How perfect was this man?  
“Iveeee!”  
Ivee sighed. Just when she was about to lean in for a second kiss. “That’s Azu.” She loved her little brother, but right now, she wanted to strangle him a bit.  
Azu panted when he had reached them. “Found you! Mum says it’s time for bed. Link, is that you?”  
“Hey Azu. I’ve come to wish your sister a happy birthday.” He accompanied them back to their house. Before she went into the house, he discreetly brushed his hand against her arm. “Well, guess I’ll be going home then.”  
Ivee watched Link’s retreating back from where she was standing in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder and waved. Smiling, Ivee waved back, and at that moment she decided, regardless of whether Link was for real or not, whether he had other girls or not; she wanted to be part of this romance. Because one thing was for sure: she’d become hopelessly, utterly head over heels.

It was half an hour later or so. Her mum and brother were asleep, and Ivee had snuck out of the house. She was pretty sure that her dad hadn’t noticed her leaving. Now, she was heading towards Link’s house, fiercely hoping that he would still be around somewhere. Her heart made a little jump when she found him sitting in the grass on the bank of Firly Pond.  
“Ivee,” Link said, visibly surprised. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home, in bed?”  
“I was.” He got up when she came closer. “But… I kept on thinking about that kiss. I really liked it.” She carefully touched his arms, and sharply looked up when Link gasped. He swallowed, and his breathing grew quicker.  
“So…?”  
“So… I kinda want to do it again.”  
They started gravitating towards each other, even though they both realised how risky it was to do this out in the open.  
“Do you want to come inside?” Link finally offered.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
When they were in the house, he quickly lit a lantern. The fire and electric arms on his wall provided a faint glow, but for this, he wanted to see properly. When he turned around, Ivee was right there, just as eager to pick up again where they had stopped. No one would disturb them now. Their lips were drawn to each other like magnets, their bodies melting together. Never mind the fact that she had no idea how to go about this and was nothing but a quivering mess right now. She would become better at this. She would become a woman who was capable of turning him on.  
She whimpered into Link’s mouth, holding on to him for dear life, still in disbelief at how much better her life had just become. Links lips were a delight. His tongue was a piece of heaven, warm and slippery as it slipped in and out of her mouth. She could feel her nipples hardening against his warm chest. Funny things were happening at her lower body parts too. As if something hot was leaking out of her. She could feel it throbbing. All of a sudden, there was this inexplicable urge to be touched there.  
Ivee clung to Link’s shoulders, and he reassuringly wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shivering in his embrace. He practically had to hold her up in his arms, else she’d probably sink through her knees. He slowly slid his hands down her back, but then stopped right before they had reached her butt cheeks. He wasn’t sure how far she’d want to take this. Maybe it would be better to just ask her, so he wouldn’t suddenly get slapped in the face or something. He pulled away from her lips, and couldn’t help but feel a little flattered at the soft moan of dissatisfaction she made. “Ivee, just so we’re on the same page… What exactly did you come here for?”  
“I’m not really sure… I mean… I’m not sure if I’m ready to show myself naked in front of a boy.”  
The short silence that followed gave away his disappointment, and Ivee quickly looked down. She didn’t want to see the hurt expression on his face.  
“I see.”  
Ivee felt her stomach twist when he stepped back from her. She was quite sure that he was about to escort her out, saying “What’s the point of all this, then?”  
“Will it help if I undress first?”  
To her surprise, she heard the rustling of clothes. Looking up again, she breathlessly watched him taking off the top part of his Hylian armour. “You’re not upset?”  
“Of course not. Not even an hour ago, we kissed for the first time. I would understand if it’s going a little fast.” Even so, he would keep on trying. He stood there half naked while Ivee was thinking things over in her head. “Shall I continue?”  
As if on auto pilot, Ivee nodded her head, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Such a fine body. Ever so briefly, she dared to glance at his hips, and the promise they held. She felt her cheeks growing red at the thought. For the first time now, she also noticed a bulge at the front of his trousers that she was pretty sure wasn’t there before.  
“Do you want to go upstairs with me?”  
“Yes,” she heard herself saying, and before she’d even realised, Link had grabbed the lantern with one hand and had taken her hand with the other to lead her up to his bedroom. She wanted to scream with happiness and anxiety at the same time. So much was going through her head, but she was in too much of a daze to hear any of it. As if her head was filled with cotton wool. He set the lantern to the side and let her sit down on the edge of the bed. Just in time too; her legs were about to give out.  
Link continued to strip for her. Her eyes grew big when his stiff length sprang from his underwear. Gasping, she reached a hand in front of her mouth. “Oh, my goodness!”  
“It’s not that big,” Link soberly smiled.  
Well, it’s not gonna go into your body, Ivee wryly thought. “Seems pretty big to me.”  
“We’ll take it slow.” He sat down next to her on the bed. “Would you like to touch it?”  
Fascinated, Ivee reached out her hand and ran her fingers over it. Link sighed at the touch, and she could see his abs clench. It felt soft at the surface, but surprisingly hard underneath. She could feel it pulsing under her fingers. When she ran them further down, she could hear Link’s breath becoming a little strained. His balls felt even softer, a bit spongy. Then her hand travelled back up, poking at the reddening tip. A clear liquid was trickling out.  
“How does it get so hard?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” Link said, trying very hard not to tackle her and tear her clothes off. “It just happens.” His fingers started playing with the hem of her tunic. Once she would be undressed too, a line would be crossed. “Are you sure about this?” There came no answer, and he started pulling up her tunic. Then, suddenly...  
“Wait!”  
He stopped, questioningly looking at her. His eyes remained soft and understanding.  
“Please, don’t get me wrong. There’s nothing I would want more, believe me. It’s just that… We’re not supposed to have sex when we’re not married.”  
“It’s the middle of the night. Every one’s fast asleep. No one needs to know.” He ran his tongue along her ear and lapped at her ear lobe. He was far from giving up. “Have you ever… experienced it? You know, a climax?”  
Ivee inhaled slowly, moaning pathetically as she exhaled again. “No… How could I? I’ve never been with a boy before.” There had been this one time, though, when she was younger. With her cousin. Well… She’d tell him some other time. Maybe.  
He ran his fingers down her neck and felt her shivering under his touch. “You can have the same effect when you touch yourself.”  
“That’s… quite difficult when you… ah… share a bedroom with someone else.” She bit her bottom lip and caressed the inside of her thighs. “You?”  
Link doubted for a moment, then quickly nodded.  
Ivee slowly inhaled again. “What does it feel like?”  
“There’s nothing like it. I’m sure you would love it too.” And then without any further prompting, she pulled her tunic over her head. Link’s heart jumped. As did his penis. Patience really is a virtue. She let him help her with taking off the rest of her clothes, and then he gently pushed her down on the bed, sitting next to her on his knees.  
“Ivee, you’re beautiful. There’s absolutely no need to be embarrassed about being naked,” he said, looking up and down her body.  
“You’re so patient with me,” Ivee said.  
“There’s no need to rush. I want you to be comfortable.”  
The touch of his hands almost felt electric when they started exploring her body. Ivee gasped, and as if of their own accord, her legs fell apart. Having noticed, Link went sitting in between them. “Have you done this before?”  
“Not that I know. But of course, there’s no telling what I might’ve done before those 100 years.”  
“Well, if you don’t mind me saying, it all seems to come quite naturally to you.” He smiled warmly, and leaned down for a kiss. The warmth of his skin on hers made her head swim. She ran her hands up his back, welcoming his tongue inside her mouth. The wet tip of his penis nudged at her belly, and she tried to ignore it for now. Once again, too soon to her liking, his lips left her mouth, but her disappointment was soon replaced with anticipation when he trailed his kisses down. Over her windpipe, he moved to her left breast, where he swiftly swiped his tongue over her hardened nipple.  
“You like that?” he said when she gasped.  
“Hm...” Ivee whimpered, nodding.  
Encouraged, he lowered his head again, sucking the pinkish nub and flicking it with his tongue. The way she started squirming and moaning fed the fire in his groin, and even though he wouldn’t rush, he couldn’t wait to be inside her. He enjoyed the taste of her skin, but he wanted more.  
Ivee felt Link moving lower. All of her muscles were tensing up while his mouth advanced further down. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would beat right out of her chest. She was aching to be touched down there between her legs, but surely he wouldn’t… with his mouth…? “There too?”  
Link looked up from her underbelly. “Would you like me to?”  
“Yes!” Ivee shouted, instantly feeling embarrassed about how quickly that had come out. “I mean… If you want to.” Even before she was done talking, Link had dipped his tongue in the pooling hot liquid that was gathering in her slit, quickly prodding deeper and breaching her tender entrance for the very first time. She moaned loudly and sharply arched her back, gripping and pulling at the sheets. “Oh sweet Goddesses!” His tongue swirled around, delving in and out of her. “Ah, Link! That’s incredible!” she breathed hotly.  
Link smiled against the squishy flesh. Ivee was right, this all did come very natural to him. Surely, he must’ve done this before, in some other lifetime. Even though she sounded like she was enjoying herself, the pink nubbin right above was calling out to him. He slurped his way up, suckling at her pleasure spot and stimulating it with the tip of his tongue. Ivee’s hips jerked up and an interesting hiccup came from her mouth. Curious to see what her face would look like now, he glanced up, but he couldn’t see. Her head was pressed back into the pillow. He’d have to wait.  
Ivee covered her face with her hands. Her screams were becoming disgracefully loud, but she couldn’t help herself. What Link did now sent jolts through her body. Pleasant jolts, but the way he was going at it, it felt like, very soon, something inside of her was about to explode. “Link… Link, what’s happening?” she shouted.  
Instantly, Link’s head was right above her. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah! Very good, but… I don’t know what’s happening to me.”  
“It’s okay. Just let it happen. It will be so awesome at the end, I promise.”  
Smiling, Ivee leaned forward for a kiss, but Link pulled his head back. “It’s all over my mouth,” he explained. “Your… juice.”  
“I don’t mind,” Ivee said. She reached to the back of his head and pulled his face towards her, kissing hungrily. Raking her fingers over his shoulder blades, she insistently started pressing her groin up against Link, indicating that she was ready to be conquered by her knight.  
“Can I…?” Link panted.  
“Hn...” Ivee eagerly nodded. “Gently, though.”  
“Of course.” He reached down to his long neglected member, guiding it inside Ivee’s body. The heat and tightness when he invaded her made him bite his bottom lip, but in the blink of an eye, his attention was back on her face when he heard the shock in her voice.  
“Ahn… Link...” she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.  
“Does it hurt?” Link asked, brushing away tears that she probably hadn’t even realised had sprung to her eyes.  
Ivee let out a shuddered breath, trying to come to terms with this hot, throbbing thing inside of her. Even though, for as far as she knew, he was of a normal size, it still felt massive. “Yes, but… not as much as I would’ve thought.”  
“Then why are you crying?”  
Ivee pulled up her shoulders. “Because I’m an emotional mess right now,” she half laughed, half cried. “This moment will never come back.”  
“No, it won’t,” Link murmured, nuzzling along her jaw. “Better enjoy it then.” When he started thrusting, Ivee let out another shocked gasp. He kept the same slow, careful pace at first. Only when her face started to melt into pleasure, he sped up, going a bit faster with every thrust.  
“Are you okay?”  
Ivee nodded. “I am now.” Once she’d said it, Link got this glint in his eyes, which gave Ivee an inexplicable thrill. With a hungry growl, all the passion that Link had kept back until now came out. His hips surged forward, again and again, more forceful each time. Ivee found herself shaking under him, once again clawing and tugging at the sheets.  
“Link, I’m afraid you might need new sheets after this,” she panted.  
“Then I get new sheets,” Link grunted. “I’ll get as many as need be.”  
Ivee felt tingles down her spine, as if they wanted to tell her what to do. Her hips started moving along with Link’s thrusts, while her inner walls started squeezing down on that pulsing hardness plunging inside of her. “Link, it’s happening again. That weird feeling inside.”  
“Let it. Don’t try to stop it. It’s the best feeling in the world. Just let it take over.”  
She cried out as her body pulled taut against him, her mind getting lost in the most beautiful delirium she’d ever experienced. Somewhere amidst it all, she was sure she could hear something tearing; the sheet, probably. And Link’s voice, calling out her name in a way she’d never heard before, so full of rapture and joy. A splash of even more heat erupted inside of her.  
And then, just like that, all became calm again. That pulsing hardness inside of her shrunk back to its original size, slipping out. Even so, Link’s warm body stayed on top of her while they both came down from their high.  
Ivee just lay there, staring blankly ahead. She didn’t really know for how long. “Ivee. You haven’t blinked your eyes for a while,” she eventually heard Link saying. Rapidly blinking her eyes, they settled on his face, which looked amused.  
“Can we do this more often?” she said.  
Link laughed. He’d been hoping she’d say that. “I would like that, yeah.” He leaned his head forward, and they kissed, gently.  
“I’m sorry I ripped your sheet,” Ivee murmured.  
“It was me.”  
“Was it?”  
“Hm.”  
Ivee giggled.  
“So, what made you change your mind?” Link asked.  
“Well, first of all, your naked body, and the state it was in. And then second… Suppose someone would find out. It’s not like we’ll get kicked out of the village or something.” If worse came to worse, they’d just make them marry each other, which really wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Though she didn’t dare speak those thoughts out loud yet. “But the shame though, the shame on my family.”  
“What shame is there in being together with me?”  
“Absolutely none. It’s the not being able to contain ourselves until the time is right for it. Ugh… Better try to keep this quiet for now.” The way he looked at her now… She would almost call it love. Like she was the only one.  
As if. She’d have to be careful. She wouldn’t allow herself to get her hopes up high, only to have them shattered later.  
Those dark thoughts disappeared again the moment Link brushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth for his prodding tongue, gladly reciprocating.  
“This kissing really is very fun,” Ivee smiled.  
“And the rest?”  
“The rest too,” Ivee chuckled. “It was… amazing. I never thought it would feel this good.”  
“Told you.”  
She sighed blissfully, holding on to Link as he rolled to the side. “So, when can we meet again?”  
“Hm, if you want to keep it a secret, then at night, I guess?”  
“I do enjoy a nightly stroll through the village every now and then. So be on the lookout during the night.”  
“Okay, can’t wait.”  
So what if he would choose Princess Zelda over her in the end, and she would be left behind with a broken heart? No one could take this night away from her. And hopefully, there would be many more to come. She intended to enjoy this for as long as it would last.

To be continued...


	6. Longing for a tipple yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding, but with the secret they have to keep, Link and Ivee didn't think it would've been such a challenge to get through this day.

Chapter 6: Longing for a tipple yet?

Link appeared in a haze of blue and gently landed on the teleportation spot. Once he was free to move, he hurried to his house, happy to be done travelling up and down the Kingdom again. When he approached, he was just in time to see Amira leaving. Ivee stood at the door seeing her off.  
“Hey Link!” she cheered when she’d spotted him, running to meet him.  
“Hey,” Link smiled, kissing Ivee on the lips. “What was your mum doing here?”  
Ivee hooked her arm around Link’s, and they walked back to the house together. “Making arrangements for the wedding, of course. She had to make some adjustments to the dress, and I had to try it on again. And also, I’ve invited her over for a chat. About our first time.” That last bit was added in a whisper.  
Link was mildly shocked. “I thought you didn’t like to talk about sex with your mum?”  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t go into detail. But at least she deserves to know when it happened, and how. And to finally get it all off my chest. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me not to be able to tell someone about my first kiss, and my first time? Those are big moments in a girl’s life. Milestones.”  
“Okay, okay,” Link sighed. “So, the dress. Does it fit now?”  
“Yes. Luckily, it’s a muslin kind of fabric, and it’s an empire dress, so curves can be easily camouflaged.” She laughed at Link’s mystified face, as he had no clue what ‘muslin kind of fabric’ and ‘empire dress’ meant. “What will you be wearing at the wedding?”  
“I was thinking about the Barbarian Armour. You like that, don’t you?”  
“Hmm, let’s keep that for the night. I’ll be hot for you in the blink of an eye.”  
“Because, without it, you’re not?”  
“It will have been a long day, I’ll be tired. And also, if you’d be wearing it during the day, I’d be having dirty thoughts all the time.”  
“Wouldn’t that wet your appetite?”  
“A bit too much, I’m afraid. Our wedding night would be over in ten seconds or so.” She gave him a cheeky grin and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. “How about your Champion outfit? That would be nice.”  
“Kay, Champion it is.”  
“Did you contact the priest?”  
“Yup. Did you contact the mayor?”  
“Yup.”  
“Cool.” He waited until they were back into the house and the door was shut behind them, then… “So, about that first time, you only said good things, right?”  
“How could I not? It’s hard to fault something that was perfect.”  
“Hn… Why, thank you.”  
“Are you blushing?”  
“Am not.”  
And so, the day of the wedding rolled around. Even though the ceremony in itself would just be a necessity to show people that she was now officially allowed to carry children, Ivee was still dead nervous. “Mum, would you stop snivelling, please,” she sighed, while her mother was fluttering around her, picking loose threads and fluff from her wedding dress. As tradition would want it, she and Link had slept separately. He in his house, Ivee back at her parents.  
“I can’t help it,” Amira said, swiftly wiping her eye. “Where has the time gone? Seems like only yesterday you were in your little christening robe, and look at you now.”  
“Dear me, have you gained a bit of wait, my love?” Nikki said, who was there for… Ivee didn’t really know what for.  
“Possibly, yes. Link’s meals are just too good,” Ivee lied. Well, technically, she didn’t lie. Link really was a good cook. As was she.  
She winced when Azu came storming into the house. All he’d done all morning, was to excitedly bounce around the house, shouting: “Yay, yay! Another party!”  
“Azu, Azu!” Amira said, desperately trying to get of hold of this tiny whirlwind. They hadn’t told him about the pregnancy yet. He wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. “I have a very important task for you.”  
The whirlwind screeched to a halt. “What?”  
“Why don’t you accompany your dad to go fetch Link? If you ask nicely, then maybe you can ride Epona.”  
“Yaaaay!” Azu cheered, running off in search for Pruce.  
Nikki rubbed her forehead and sighed. “I need to go to the toilet for a bit.” Before she left, she threw another suspicious glance at Ivee’s belly.  
“Why is she here anyway?” Ivee hissed, once Nikki was gone.  
“To help me with the food and stuff.”  
“We didn’t need her to help with the food on your birthday party. So why now?”  
“Because there will be lots more food now. There will be a buffet. I can’t do all that by myself. Purah has also offered to help out, although she said that she might be a bit later. Some new project she’s working on.”  
“Oh, really? What is it?”  
“I don’t know. A new substance she has discovered and wants to experiment with.”  
As if on cue, Purah walked in. “Hellooo! Master of Ceremony has arrived.”  
“Purah!” Amira exclaimed, quite relieved. “You’re early!”  
“Yes, Symin has taken over. My, Ivee, don’t you look wonderful!” She clapped her hands and rubbed them together. “So, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

As the weather was nice, the ceremony and the party would be held outside. The ceremony in itself hadn’t really been a big deal. They’d wanted to keep it short, on purpose, just in case Link would get summoned before he got the chance to say ‘I do’. It was the party that everyone was looking forward to, anyway. Food, drinks, music and dancing until the wee hours of the morning.  
That didn’t mean Link hadn’t been romantic about it, on the contrary. To be honest, Ivee was quite impressed. He’d arranged for two horses, Epona and the Royal horse, and had put them in front of an open carriage. After the ceremony, they’d gone around the village for a celebratory ride.  
“Can you take out two horses at at time?”  
“I’m vouching for Epona,” Pruce said proudly, who was at the front, steering the horses. Obviously, Azu was sitting right next to him, having the time of his life.  
“They wouldn’t entrust the Royal horse to him,” Link whispered in Ivee’s ear. She couldn’t help but giggle. “Have I mentioned you look stunning?”  
“Yes,” Ivee beamed. “But feel free to say it again.”  
“You look stunning.”  
“So do you.” But then again, Link would even look good in a hessian sack.  
Afterwards, guests were allowed to take their turn in the carriage, as a sort of entertainment until the banquet. At the middle of the table, Ivee had noticed two ‘thrones’, like on her mother’s birthday, and she sighed. When the carriage once again had stopped to pick up new guests, she decidedly marched towards it.  
“Azu, let’s get one thing straight, alright? We’re not gonna sit on those thrones all night. We are going to dance.”  
“Of course. Because on a party, we dance. Right, Link?”  
“Right!” Link shouted back, sticking up his thumb.  
Purah used this idle time in between to take some pictures with the Sheikah Slate of the happy couple and, once the carriage rides were done, the whole family. Afterwards, everyone was enjoying the canapés and drinks, talking amongst themselves. Nikki was standing next to Purah with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking quite bored already. “I really do think she shouldn’t be wearing a pristine white dress,” she fussed.  
“Maybe that’s why she’s not wearing a pristine white dress. Surely, you must’ve noticed the pink ribbon under her chest,” Purah smartly retorted.  
Grunting, Nikki helped herself to another drink and canapé from the table and went to seek out other company. Pleased with herself, Purah went looking for Amira. “Ah, there you are. Isn’t it about time we set out the food on the buffet table? I’m hungry. Are you hungry? By the time we’re done with that, it will be about time to eat.”  
“Where’s Nikki?”  
“No idea. Good riddance.”  
“Uh, okay. Well, at least she’s helped us with the cooking.”  
While they were preparing the festive spread, Amira saw how Ivee poured herself a drink. She was pleased to see how her daughter wisely stuck to spring water. To her dismay, Nikki had also noticed. She was making her way towards Link and Ivee with two cups of spirits. Amira dropped whatever she was holding, but Purah was already on her way, winking as if to say “I’ve got this.”

Ivee rolled her eyes when she saw Nikki approaching and tried to hide behind Link, which was, obviously, no use.  
“Stay calm,” Link muttered.  
“Won’t you have a drink, Ivee?” Nikki cunningly offered.  
“I have water.”  
“With a drink, I mean this.” She held the cup in front of her face. “Link, you?”  
“I still have some, thanks,” Link politely declined.  
“No, thank you,” Ivee smiled. “Bad for my waistline.”  
“Is it because I said you’ve gained some weight?”  
“Yes. You’re right, I need to do something about it.”  
“Oh, but not today, though. Today’s a celebration.” She once again thrust the cup in front of her face.  
“No, thank you,” Ivee persisted.  
“Now now, too much alcohol damages the brain,” Purah intervened. “Wouldn’t you agree, Nikki?”  
“Ugh, you again.” Looking offended, Nikki stomped off.  
“Thank you, Purah,” Ivee said.  
“No worries, my child. You know, I really don’t understand why your mum likes to associate with people like Nikki. Your mum’s so nice, once you get to know her, and Nikki’s, well… toxic.”  
“I don’t think my mum recognises it as such. But Nikki just happens to live here. And it’s like you say, my mum’s too nice to turn her down. And where else would she get her gossips?”  
“Huh, I’d say the only reason why she’s offered to help out with the food, was curiosity.”  
“Say Purah,” Link said, “do you have time somewhere next week? For… a chat?”  
“Of course, Linky! You drop by anytime.” With a wink, Purah returned to Amira, and Link felt a slight blush rising to his cheeks.  
“You think she knows?” Ivee whispered.  
“Maybe. But Purah won’t tell.” He took a swig from his drink. “Even so, I would try not to touch my belly too much, if I were you.”  
Link had barely finished speaking, when suddenly Koyin appeared in front of them with a tray of canapés. “Canapé?”  
“Yes, lovely!” Ivee cheered. “In fact, you can leave the tray, thank you.”  
“Ivee...” Link gently reprimanded.  
“What? It’s my day, I can do whatever I want. And my mum made them, so… There are plenty of them anyway.”  
Shaking his head, Link turned to Koyin again. “How are the sheep?”  
“Wonderful, thanks for asking. By the way, you look very pretty, Ivee.”  
“Thank you so much,” Ivee smiled warmly.  
“Are you so hungry, then?”  
“Yes,” Ivee simply replied, and then to Link, “Want some?”  
Link took a canapé when she offered him the tray. He’d been worried that she would’ve lashed out at him if he’d taken one on his own risk. Pregnant women could be dangerous – scratch that – unpredictable when hungry.  
“So, only a couple of weeks after your mother’s birthday, here we are again, partying.”  
“So we are,” Ivee nodded. Then she started stuffing her mouth with canapés, indicating that she didn’t want to talk any more. Koyin’s small talk started to feel a bit like prying.  
“Well, guess I’ll go pick up another tray then.”  
“You do that,” Link said. “Don’t forget to take a canapé for yourself sometimes.”  
Next, it was the mayor who wanted to chat. “Any plans for the honeymoon?”  
“Well, I did make a deal with myself that, if this romance with Link would last, I would make a pilgrimage around the Kingdom to go worship all the Goddess statues,” Ivee said. “But maybe we’d better hold off until after...” Oops, she’d almost said too much there. “Until after Ganon’s defeated,” she quickly corrected herself, trying to act cool about it. “Isn’t it about time to eat?”  
Luckily, the mayor hadn’t noticed her little slip up. “Oh yes, as it is now, it’s definitely too dangerous to travel around the Kingdom. But indeed, that would be a very nice honeymoon. I’m sure Link would know his way around to guide you to all the statues.” He then went on inquiring about when Ganon would be defeated anyway, since all four Divine Beasts had already been conquered. Link replied that it would be any day now.  
“You’re really something, you are,” he hissed, when the mayor had moved on.  
“Sorry!” Ivee squeaked under her breath. “I didn’t know this wedding would be such a cross examination.” Her eyes scanned the crowd for any more possible threats. For now, no one was coming their way. Only now, she noticed that Link had also invited some guests that she only vaguely knew. There was a woman who looked a bit like herself, but older. Then there was a spunky girl with ginger hair. And another younger looking girl with platinum blond hair, who she didn’t know at all.  
“Who are they?” she said, nodding towards the trio.  
“Oh, they work at an inn where I often go,” Link informed her. “I told them about the engagement, so I thought it might be nice to invite them to the wedding. We get along quite well.”  
“You didn’t tell them about… that other thing, did you?”  
“Of course not. But, well… They kinda figured it out on their own.”  
“Isn’t it risky then, to have them here?”  
“We’ll just stick to the story that we married each other out of love.”  
“You say that like that isn’t so.”  
“Of course it… You know what I mean.” Link knew that she was only joking, and they laughed together. In the distance, they saw Sophie shuffling by, munching on a canapé. She might’ve been a bit jealous. From that distance it was hard to tell, but she even looked liked she’d been crying. And suddenly, Ivee didn’t feel so chagrined any more. This day was just something she had to go through to start her future together with Link.

Ivee sat at the table, circling the rim of her cup with her index finger. The good thing about those cups, was that no one could see what was in it. Water wasn’t exactly the most festive drink, but the idea that she was doing it for the sake of her baby comforted her. She did hope that those few drinks on her mum’s birthday party wouldn’t hurt. Not like she’d drunk herself into a stupor. Even though, at times, there was nothing more fun than to drink yourself into a stupor. Which brought her back at her starting point: to intensely long for something alcoholic. But since that was off limits, her mind drifted to something she could enjoy any time: Link.  
Her husband.  
Link was enjoying the food. He’d done his obligatory speech, thanking every one for coming, thanking those who had helped, and raising his cup. Out of empathy for Ivee, he’d also switched to water now. He’d noticed though, that Ivee was a bit quiet. “What are you thinking about?” he asked softly.  
Ivee leaned closer to him. “Body paint on interesting places. Tiny shorts. No underwear.”  
“You have such a dirty mind.”  
“Pff… I just wish we could skip this part.”  
“It’s your wedding day, you should be enjoying it.”  
“Oh, I am enjoying it! But a party without alcohol is just not the same.”  
“There’s food. Lots of it.”  
“Indeed there is. Think I’m gonna go for seconds.” She stood up, waiting for Link to join her. “You coming?” Link looked up at her, looking confused. “Well, I’m not going alone. People will think I’m a glutton.”  
Laughing, Link stood up. “I think after having devoured almost an entire tray of canapés, that’s already too late.”  
After dinner, the children of the village performed a little play, in which Ivee was the damsel in distress, and Link the brave knight who had to save her from all kinds of villains. Which was cute, and at least provided a bit of distraction.  
When it was time for their first dance, Ivee seemed to regain her spirits a bit. Now she could perfectly understand her mother’s annoyance, back on her birthday party, when Azu had made her sit on her throne all evening. And her joy, when Link had asked her to dance.  
She noticed Link breaking out in a sweat when they were in the middle of the dance floor, all alone, all eyes on them. “Don’t worry, this first dance doesn’t involve a lot of dancing,” she reassured him. “Just hold me and shuffle your feet a bit.”  
“Okay.” Link did as she’d told him, and could feel himself relaxing when Ivee blissfully sighed against him. This wasn’t so hard at all. He could even bring himself to some idle chatter. “Is this the best day of your life?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know. My birthday was also pretty awesome.”  
“That was the best night of your life.”  
“Yes,” Ivee agreed. “So this will be the best day.” She wrapped her arms tightly around him, rubbing their cheeks together. “Is it true that it’s almost time to fight Ganon?”  
“I think so, yes. I’ve already been to the castle. A right mess it is. Teeming with monsters.”  
“Please, be careful.”  
“Of course I’ll be careful. I’m a lot stronger than I used to be.”  
“Will Princess Zelda be revived too then?”  
“Maybe.” For a split second, he felt her tensing up in his embrace. “Hey, don’t worry.” He held his hand in front of her face, the one where he now carried his wedding ring. “I’m married now. And I’m going to be a daddy. She’ll take peace with it.”  
“Really?”  
“She’ll have to. Going after someone who’s already taken is below her.”  
The sight of this ring around his finger put her mind at ease. He was well and truly hers now. She couldn’t help but wonder what Zelda’s face would look like when she would learn this news. Picturing this moment, she felt some kind of pleasant jitters in her stomach. Maybe it was a bit mean of her, but it made her feel a bit better.  
“Is it true that you want to go worship all the Goddess Statues?” Link said. “You never told me that.”  
“I thought you might find it stupid.”  
“Not at all! In fact, I think it’s an excellent idea. You’re gonna love it.”  
The parents were then invited onto the dance floor. Ivee danced with Pruce, and Link danced with Amira. After that, the other guests joined them, and the party had really taken off.  
“Link! Let’s do the Bolson dance!” Aster cried. “I have taught it to you, remember?”  
Link perked up. “Oh, that I can do!”  
Upon seeing this, Bolson joined in, and before they realised, everyone was doing the Bolson dance.  
“Well, I’ll be,” Bolson said. “Never thought I’d see the day the Bolson dance would be this popular.”  
“This is so much fun!” Aster laughed, excitedly clapping her hands and jumping on the spot.  
“Aster, let’s go catch some bugs!” Narah cried.  
“Okay!”  
In between the dancing, Link had to entertain people with stories about his adventures and travels, which frankly he preferred. There were tales of Lynells he had to fight and riddles he had to solve, and his encounters with various different races. It was just when he told about the dragons, that Ivee stopped by for a refill of her drink. “Do you think the dragons will still be around when Ganon’s defeated?”  
“I hope so,” Link said. “The dragons are harmless, so I don’t think they’re one of Ganon’s minions. Maybe we can spot one of them during our honeymoon.”  
“Oh, I’m looking forward to that.”  
“I want to see the dragons too!” Azu shouted. “That must be so cool!”  
“Me too, me too!” Sefaro joined.  
“Hm, once Ganon is defeated, it will be safe to leave the village,” Link said. “I’ll take you to see them then.”  
“Yaaay!” Azu and Sefaro both cheered.  
“Link, look at my bugs!” Narah said.  
“Oh, they’re very nice!”  
“Did you enjoy our play?”  
“Very much! You were the cutest bokoblin I’ve ever seen.”  
“Ah Link, you’re gonna be such a good dad,” Ralera sighed.  
Link looked up in a slight panic. “What?” He looked over at Ivee, who communicated with her eyes that she hadn’t told a thing to anyone.  
Ralera laughed softly, clearly endeared by what she saw. “Well, eventually, there are going to be kids, right?”  
“Ah, eventually… Of course. Don’t you have to watch the windmills?”  
“It’s my husband’s turn now.”  
“Oh really? Is it that time already?”  
Link and Ivee both couldn’t be more relieved when Purah announced that it was time to cut the wedding cake. “This day is a trial in itself,” Link hissed, once they sat back on their thrones. He actually got clammy hands!  
“Tell me about it. Longing for a tipple yet?”  
“Yes. I feel your pain.”  
After dessert, some people started to leave, so they’d be well rested for their duties the next day. Purah was one of them.  
“Are you happy you came?” Link asked.  
“Very! Surely, I couldn’t miss out on Linky’s wedding.”  
“Thanks for taking on the role of master of ceremony.”  
“It was my pleasure.”  
“Do you want to fast travel with me up to the lab?” he offered. “It’s quite far.”  
“No, that’s quite alright,” Purah said. “After all this great food, a little exercise won’t hurt. Besides, I wouldn’t want to steal you away from your lovely wife. It’s almost time for… Teehee… You know… That.”  
“Purah, stop it.”  
Ivee loomed behind him like a predator, slithering greedy arms around him. “Hmm, it’s almost Barbarian Armour time,” she sighed, and then she leaned forward to gossip into Purah’s ear. “You know, under his Barbarian shorts, he doesn’t wear any...”  
“Ivee, don’t say it!” Link yelled, feeling himself growing ever more embarrassed.  
“Linky! You cheeky boy!” Purah cried out.  
“It has nothing to do with that, it’s a sartorial issue!”  
“Purah, would you like some leftovers?” Amira said, carrying a couple of containers.  
“Why yes, lovely, thank you. Dinner for tomorrow sorted. Well, I’ll be off then,” she said with a wink to the newly weds. Ivee giggled. Link was about to burst into flames.  
“Link, what’s the matter?” Amira asked.  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

To be continued...


	7. Go on, my horny beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding night. The Barbarian Armour drives Ivee crazy!

Chapter 7: Go on, my horny beast

When Pruce and Amira started tidying up, any die hard party goers took it as their cue to leave, and Link and Ivee could finally go home. They both took a horse, and Ivee stood stock still with surprise when he offered to help her mount Epona.  
“I can’t believe you’re gonna let me ride Epona in my precarious position.” She could say it now, no one was around any more.  
“Epona is the tamest horse in the world.” He got around to the front, so he could talk to his horse. Yes, they were that kind of people. “You’re gonna take good care of my wife, aren’t you?”  
Epona whinnied and nodded her head. He helped Ivee up on her back, and then mounted the Royal horse. “And also, I’ve decided to be a bit less of a control freak.” He’d come to realise that there was a fine line between being concerned and being plain annoying. It was a side of himself he didn’t really like.  
“That’s good to hear,” Ivee smiled. Once home, she waited for Link to secure the Royal horse, then let herself be caught by Link’s strong arms when she jumped off Epona. “Hurry,” Ivee said, while Link was also securing Epona.  
“Okay, okay.” He chased her when she ran for the door. She had already opened it, but there was something he wanted to do. “Hold on!”  
“What?” Ivee squealed when he whisked her up in his arms.  
“I’m gonna do this the way it’s supposed to be done. I’m gonna carry you over the threshold.” Been living here for the last couple of weeks, but whatever.  
Once they were inside, Link solemnly put her down. He lit a lantern and then reached for his Sheikah Slate to switch outfits.  
“Wait, don’t put it on yet,” Ivee said. “Help me get undressed first.”  
“Why?” He wasn’t sure if he trusted that glint in her eyes.  
“Because my mother put a lot of work in adjusting this dress for me. I don’t want to tear it to pieces.”  
The way she said it made his heart beat faster. Somehow, he had a feeling that this wasn’t gonna be your average wedding night. While he took off the dress, his nose picked up on the faint scent of her excitement. It must’ve been hard on her, spending all evening in this state of arousal.  
He could help her with that though.   
He followed her with his eyes when she carefully, almost lovingly put the dress on the table. Then she turned around with an ear to ear smile. “Now you can put it on.” The moment he’d made the switch, her entire demeanour changed. Just minutes ago, she had looked like an angel. She still did, still in her white undergarments, looking like the perfect bride with her frilly garter around her thigh. Even so, the way she approached him, she almost had something fiendish about her.   
“Yesss...” she breathed slowly. “Finally.” Then suddenly, she fell to her knees and put her arms around his waist, rubbing her cheek against his abs, the place where the body paint led down into his shorts. Shorts under which he wore no underwear. That thought always drove her wild. She started clawing and tugging at them, eager to have them removed. “Off! Take them off!”  
“Ivee, shouldn’t we go upstairs first?” Link suggested.  
“I’ll have you right here on the floor!” Ivee growled.  
“Is that where you want to spend your wedding night? On the floor?”  
Sighing, Ivee stood up. “Go on then.” After the short sprint up the stairs, she waisted no time, almost throwing him on the bed. “My beast! Let me tame you!” The horns, the horns! Such a thrill!  
“Ah, Ivee! Right now, I think it’s you who needs to be tamed! Ow! You bit me!” Right there on his collar bone.   
“Oh, come on, Mister Hero. Surely, such an innocent love bite is nothing to you.”  
He tried to crawl from under her. “Let me at least close the curtains!”  
“Are you such a prude then?”  
“Yes! People can look straight into our bedroom!”  
“Okay, hurry.”  
He barely got time to pull the curtains shut, before she dragged him back into the bed, pinning him down under her and straddling him. He didn’t really know what had gotten into her. But right now, it was hard to imagine that she was gonna be the mother of his child.  
Exhaling slowly, she leaned forward.  
“Careful!” Link cried out. “Those horns are sharp!”  
“Yeah, I’m careful, don’t worry,” Ivee smiled, swiping her tongue along his lips. Not the first time they’d used the Barbarian Armour during sex. “Will you let me be in charge tonight?”  
Link didn’t even have to think about that. “Okay,” he nodded. “Just don’t bite me any more, please.”  
“Don’t worry, my love. Where I’m going next, I wouldn’t even dream of biting you.” She crawled down, glancing up at him when she first took off his boots, then pulled down the shorts. Her eyes lit up at what was underneath, waiting for her attention. With a hungry growl, she flicked out her tongue against the tip of Link’s hard penis. From a previous time, she knew that he liked to be pleasured there. She chuckled when Link’s hips jerked up and did it again, and again. Then she suckled down the underside, where the thick vein was pulsing. Link’s breathing was getting quicker and heavier. She placed her hands on the inside of his thighs, and felt his muscles flex when she started licking around his balls. She felt them shifting in their silky sacs. Link voiced his approval with soft moans of encouragement. They made her inner passage twitch, impatient to feel his fleshy steel inside of her. But she was only just getting started down here.   
Licking her lips, she poked her tongue under his balls, placing wet kisses on is perineum. She felt his body go rigid with a pleasant kind of shock, and a surprised gasp came from his mouth.  
“Ah… Ivee!”  
Ivee grinned. The last time she did this, she had stopped there. She was playing with the idea of letting her tongue slip lower still.  
Would she…?  
Should she…?  
Nah, better not. She didn’t want to tarnish his sense of manliness.   
Eager to hear more of Link’s moans, she licked up his stiff length again, sucking the tip into her mouth.  
“Hn… That’s nice...” Link gasped.  
Grinning around the sensitive head, Ivee started swirling her tongue, evoking more enraptured sighs from his lips. Hearing Link make those sex sounds was the best sound in the world. Although she looked forward even more to the sounds he would be making next. Because those bananas she’d asked from him a couple of weeks ago... Those weren’t for a new recipe at all.  
Link swallowed, holding his breath when he saw Ivee opening her mouth wide. She steadily lowered her head, and Link felt himself being engulfed deeper then before, her tongue slithering against the underside and her throat muscles flexing against the head. She’d only given head to him once before, but she was getting pretty damn good at it.  
“Have you been practising?” he panted.  
“Hmm...”  
The vibrations of her vocal chords sent a jolt through his lower parts, and he moaned loudly. “Is that what the mighty bananas were for?”  
“Hmm...”  
He half laughed, half moaned. “You’re just the best!” She hummed again in agreement, or to say thank you, he didn’t really know. Didn’t really matter either. He allowed himself to glide away and surrender to Ivee’s adorations, carefully thrusting up into her mouth while she kept on humming. She gradually sped up, sucking harder and using more saliva. Seeing her like this, it really wouldn’t be long before he would reach his limit.  
Ivee bravely continued. She’d wanted to become good at this. For Link. He was so worth the effort. She’d learned how to control her gag reflex and breathing, to adapt to his girth while he was thrusting down her throat. As he was doing now. She stepped it up a bit, putting all of her passion into what she was doing, making him produce sounds that didn’t match his outfit at all. She felt herself leaking all over the beautiful lace panties she had saved for this special day, desperate for some stimulation there too. The heat that was spreading in her groin was becoming unbearable. At last, she couldn’t take it any longer. She needed a relief from this aching between her legs. With a groan of pure lust, she let go of Link’s penis.  
“I was almost there,” Link panted.  
“That’s good,” Ivee said, sensually crawling over him. “Because I’ve been ‘almost there’ all day.” She rubbed her lace covered pussy against Link’s fiery shaft, laughing softly when Link moaned desperately. Then she straightened herself in an almost majestic kind of way. Link was completely breathless when she stood over him, looking down upon him. “You look so incredibly sexy,” he said.  
“It’s all for you, my love.” With a sultry smile, she leaned forward, pushing down the garter, then the panties. She paused when she reached back for the strap of her corset, as if she wanted to stretch the sacredness of this moment for a bit longer, making Link wait in the sweetest agony. But the unyielding desire in her loins was stronger, and with an impatient sigh, she let her corset unravel.  
Link watched in awe while all of her satiny skin was revealed. Her being his wife now, almost made him see her in a new light. He wanted to engrave this image into his mind, although he barely got the chance for that, because Ivee was quick to sink down upon him.  
Ivee delicately ran her fingers over the horns of his Barbarian Hood, trailing off to entangle them into the thick mane on either side of his head. She pulled his face towards her and devoured his lips with a hunger that was very unfitting for a radiant bride.  
“You’re so feisty,” Link managed to mumble in between her kisses.  
“I can’t help it,” Ivee breathed. “My hormones are raging out of control.” She straightened for just a moment to finally impale herself onto Link’s swollen shaft, biting her bottom lip and crying out in gratification. She felt Link’s hips shooting up into her when he too was finally rewarded for his patience. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” she groaned, leaning forward again and continuing the assault on Link’s mouth. So wound up, it didn’t take long for her to feel the rush of her first climax, moaning and panting against Link’s lips. Link still needed a bit more time, though, so he frantically kept on thrusting into her, also eager for his release. Her second orgasm followed soon after her first, and even though Link had witnessed her having multiple orgasms before, frankly, he was a bit jealous.  
“Those multiple orgasms must be awesome,” he breathed, while she was once again lost in her own pleasure on top of him.  
“They really are,” Ivee smiled blissfully, not even feeling guilty about it. Men had other perks, like not having to go through the ordeal of giving birth, so the least he could do was to grant her her multiple orgasms. “Go on, my horny beast, on more time!” she cried out, bouncing her breasts into his face. “Come with me now! Fill me up with your hot seed! My pussy is hungry for your milk!”  
Hearing her talk like that was all he needed to be tipped over the edge. “Oh! Oh yeah! Ivee!” he screamed. His hips fiercely jerked up while he shot his cum inside her hot squeezing passage. There was the sound of a tearing sheet. Honestly, who made those sheets? They were worthless.   
Ivee felt her toes curling as her nerves were buzzing. Fiery moans and sighs kept on spilling from her mouth while she let the pleasure spread through her body. Once the storm in her pelvis started to settle down, she grabbed Link’s hand and hugged it to her cheek, running her fingers over his wedding ring. “My hubby,” she said, more to herself than to Link. Who’d have ever thought?  
Link warmly smiled up at her. “We’re married.”  
“So we are,” Ivee smiled back. She leaned forward and they kissed.  
“That thing you said at the end… About your pussy being hungry for my milk,” Link mumbled. “You’ve never talked like that before.”  
Ivee grinned. “Did you like it?”  
“Hmm… I sure did.” He reached his hands behind and squeezed her soft butt cheeks. “Aren’t you happy I closed the curtains now?”  
“Quite, yes,” she admitted.  
“So, those mighty bananas. You sure know how to keep yourself busy while I’m away, don’t you?”  
“Self growth. Very important,” she smirked, rolling off him with an exhausted thud. Yawning, she pulled the torn bed sheet over herself while Link removed the rest of his Barbarian Armour. It had served its purpose. When he was done, she snugly wrapped the sheet around them both as they cuddled together.  
They had managed to get through the day without giving away the secret about her pregnancy. A real challenge it had been. Only a bit longer, and they could shout it from the rooftops.

To be continued


	8. What's a cervix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Purah. Medical stuff. Then some girly stuff... ^_~ And indeed, what could be that new project Purah is working on?

Chapter 8: What’s a cervix?

It was somewhere next week, and Link and Ivee had climbed the hill up to the Tech Lab. They could’ve fast travelled there, but they both liked their exercise. Purah was happy to see them, eagerly showing Ivee around. “Please, don’t mind the mess. I was gonna clean up a bit, but ah, you know. Do sit down. It’s quite a climb all the way up here. Linky! Now is no time to be tinkering with your Sheikah Slate!”  
Ivee chuckled. That nickname was so funny.  
“I just wanted to see if there were any updates available,” Link complained.  
“I can tell you there are none. Now, sit. Can I offer you a drink or a snack?” Purah said, once they all sat. “Symin!”  
“No, we’re fine,” Ivee politely declined. “In fact, it would be nice if we could talk in private.”  
“Sure. Symin, can you go do something? Outside or upstairs? Go find some shrooms for dinner, okay?” Once Symin had shut the door behind him, Purah was the first one to speak again. “Are you pregnant?”  
Ivee and Link looked at each other like teenagers who’d indeed gotten themselves into trouble.  
Purah hugged her fists against her chest. “I knew it!” she chirped. “Have you been a naughty boy, Linky?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know what would be naughty about ensuring your offspring.”  
“Hm, you’re quite right. The Hero of Legends needs a successor. Although, you did do it before you’re married.” Purah tisked and wagged her finger. “Such naughty children.”  
“Can you please keep it a secret? That I’m pregnant,” Ivee said.  
“Oh, I’m joking, of course. Nowadays, women don’t save themselves any more. Times have changed.” She grabbed both their hands over the table. That is to say, she was going to, but her short arms couldn’t reach. Well, it’s the thought that counts. “Congratulations, you two.”   
Ivee sighed with relief. “Thanks. Are you sure, though. Mum seemed to be a bit embarrassed about it.”  
“Yes, well, being with child, or worse yet, having a child before marriage is still a bit delicate. But anyhow, I think I know what you’re here for.”  
“Can we still have sex when I’m pregnant?”  
“Oh, of course! In fact, I suggest you have as much sex as you possibly can, coz once that kid is out, sex is history.”  
Horrified, Link and Ivee looked at each other. “Well, I’m sure my parents would want to look after it sometimes,” Ivee hopefully said.  
“Hm yes, I suppose you’re right.” Purah had taken her notepad, and started scribbling. They didn’t know what. “See Ivee, now that you’re pregnant, all kinds of hormones will be activated in your body. There might be times when you have a pretty insatiable desire for sex, and at times like that, not having sex would be pretty maddening. Just, listen to what your body tells you. If you feel any discomfort or pain, obviously, it might not be a good idea. Try a different position, and if the pain continues, then yes, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to find other ways to attain a sexual release. And of course, as the pregnancy progresses, don’t be too forceful about it. But you probably don’t need me telling you that, you can figure that out by yourself, right?”   
Link had stopped looking at her since quite a while. He figured that his face was hot enough to spontaneously combust, any time now. Even though from his point of view, he didn’t really know Purah that long yet, from what Purah had been telling him, she’d put him in the Shrine of Resurrection. If she cared enough to do that, then that must mean they’d been pretty close before. All this sex talk was very dreadful to him. Not only that, but it seemed very wrong to discuss these kinds of things with someone who looked like a six year old. 124 years old, 124 years old, Link kept on repeating in his head. “There was also… Uhm… I was wondering...” he carefully piped up.  
“What’s the problem, dear?” Purah smiled.  
Ivee sympathetically rubbed his back. Talking about sex with Purah must’ve felt the same to him as it did when she talked about sex with her mum. “Link has this idea that, when he comes...” Ivee had to suppress a little laugh. “You say it.”  
Link bravely sighed. Out with it. “I have this image that it will be drenched in my semen.”  
Purah rubbed her fingers against her chin, trying very hard not to conjure up such an image. Her eyes connected with Ivee’s, and there she could read: “See what I mean?”. “Yes, I see. Well, you needn’t worry about that! You see, the foetus, as it is called, is protected by this kind of sac. This sac not only protects the child, but also provides it from oxygen and nutrients. Other than that, the cervix is closed. Nothing can possibly reach it, and it will only open up again when it’s ready to come out.” All this with exuberant hand gestures.  
Ivee rubbed her hand over Link’s back again. “Happy now?”  
Link nodded decidedly. “Yes. Thank you, Purah.”  
“Anytime, my dear.”  
“What’s a cervix?”  
“That is where your semen has to get through to make the baby.”  
“And that is closed?”  
“That is closed.”  
“Okay.”  
Ivee put her head on his shoulder and hugged him. “You’re so adorable.” She then continued to Purah: “Mum says you could deliver the baby.”  
“Ah yes. I delivered you and Azu. Would you like me to?”  
“Very much.”  
“Then so it shall be.”  
“Thank you.” She peeled herself away from Link and pushed her chair back. “Well, guess we’ll leave you to your work then. Mum said you were working on a new project.”  
“Indeed, I am,” Purah said. “Although Ivee, there are still some things I want to discuss with you.”  
Link had already stood up and was heading for the door, then upon hearing this, turned around again.  
“You go on ahead, love,” Purah said, making shooing hand gestures towards Link from where she was still sitting at the table. “Girly stuff.” She waited until Link had closed the door, making sure to hear it clicking into place. Then she directed her attention back to Ivee, her eyes intent on getting all the dirt. “So tell me, from woman to woman. How is he?”  
“Oh Purah…” Ivee sighed, dreamily staring ahead. “He makes love the same way he fights: passionate and dedicated.”  
“Thought you were gonna say violent and painful.”  
Ivee laughed heartily. “Goodness no! Well, violent, sometimes.” She inhaled deeply, resting her chin on both her hands. “I must admit that it’s safe to say he’ll never win the title of Greatest Dancer, as you’ve probably seen on my mum’s birthday party and our wedding. And he can be a bit dim-witted sometimes. But other than that… He’s a dream come true. They say that nobody’s perfect, but he’s pretty damn close. You know, this is just between you and me, but sometimes, when he’s out on the field, he touches himself.”  
Purah’s mouth fell open. “He does?” Out came the notepad. “Sexual desires still intact. Wits, not so much. Dancing skills, ditto. Other than that, close to perfection.”  
Ivee chuckled. “Yes, he told me that. When they lay him to sleep somewhere, and he’s lonely. Or, sometimes, he wakes up with it too. You know, a hard on.”  
“Oh! Why, I may be old, but that’s a very entertaining idea, indeed,” Purah said, fanning herself with her notepad. “Well, it must be quite inconvenient to fight with this, ahum, thing in his trousers. So I suppose he must.”  
“He must,” Ivee nodded.  
They laughed together, as gossiping women would, and then Ivee’s gaze settled on Purah with a look of endless gratitude. Without her, Link wouldn’t even be here now. “Thank you for rescuing him, back then.”  
Purah pulled up her shoulders, as if dragging a person to the Great Plateau was something she did every day. “It was the least I could do. It was a tough time, for all of us, but my heart really went out to him. You know, without all his weapons, and armour, he looked so vulnerable. Not like a Hero at all. More like a boy you want to take home and cuddle to death.”  
Ivee thought of the way Link looked when he was sleeping, and sighed. “I know what you mean. At times like that, I feel sorry for him, for not being able to lead a normal life.”  
“Yes. Being the Chosen One is a real honour, but at the same time it’s also a curse. But it is what it is.”  
“Hmm...” As if a jolt ran through her body, Ivee suddenly veered up in her chair. “So, what’s this new project you’re working on anyway?”  
Purah chuckled in an almost scheming kind of way. “That is still a se-cret.”  
“Aw, that’s not cool,” Ivee pouted. “After I have told you about Link’s dirty little secrets.”  
“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to jinx it with any premature enthusiasm.”  
“Okay, I understand.” She stood up and headed for the door. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Thanks for the talk and good luck with the project.”  
“Thanks, love. Do stop by again.”  
“Will do.”  
Back outside, Ivee slid her arm around her new husband, and they bid their farewell to Symin.  
“You were talking about me, weren’t you?” Link said.  
“Surely, you weren’t just discussing the weather with Symin, either,” Ivee retorted. “But yes, we were talking about you. Purah has known you from before your Slumber of Restoration, so she cares for you. I can tell that she’s genuinely happy that, after all the hardships you had to endure back then, and now still, that finally good things are happening for you.”  
“It is quite striking how Purah reacted exactly the same way as your mother when we wanted to announce you’re pregnant.”  
“Right?”  
Ivee had noticed that there’d been this kind of softness in his eyes when he looked at Purah. Even though he couldn’t remember now, before his century long slumber, he’d spent time with Purah. She had been the one who’d rescued him when he had been fatally wounded. Of course, Ivee couldn’t get inside of Link’s head, so she didn’t know for sure. But she figured that perhaps, Link saw her as a kind of mother figure. Someone who watched over him.  
“Purah said that during your pregnancy, there might be times when you’re more in the mood for sex,” Link pondered. “That must explains why you were so feisty during our wedding night.”  
“Yeah, strange phenomenon those hormones, they are.”

To be continued...


	9. Princess Zelda in her bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to take on Calamity Ganon. Evidently, Link wins. But this also means that Princess Zelda comes into the picture. Will Ivee and Link's relationship stand firm?

Chapter 9: Princess Zelda in her bedroom

Ivee was absent mindedly leaning on her broomstick in front of the store, dreaming about Link, as she often did, when suddenly, an enormous, rumbling sound thundered through the air. Throwing her broomstick to the side, she looked up at the sky. What she had heard were the red beams from the Divine Beasts, which had released a tremendous amount of energy towards the central point they’d been aiming at for the last few months. Pruce came out of the store, Amira also joined them.  
“Do you think...” Amira said.  
“There’s no mistake,” Pruce ascertained. “It has started. Link is taking on Ganon.”  
Ivee fell to her knees with her hands in prayer. “Please, let him be alright. Let him be safe,” she chanted. “Please, don’t let it be like 100 years ago.”  
Amira knelt down beside her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. “Don’t you worry. Look!” She pointed at the sky. “The red beams have turned blue. That means that the Divine Beasts are helping him. He’s gonna be fine, dear.”  
Another wave of thunder rolled through the air, followed by the most terrifying sound they’d ever heard. Although it was very distant, they could hear it clearly: a monstrous voice screaming and roaring with agony.  
Or rage.  
“Didn’t you hear that?” Amira said. “That was Ganon screaming out in pain. Link’s doing a splendid job.”  
“It might’ve angered him more.” Visions of Link being smashed to the ground went through her head. Covered in blood. Too late to reach for his weapon.  
“Oh, but no. We must stay positive.”  
“Iveeeee!” they heard from a distance. A man was approaching, carrying a girl in his arms. It were Symin, who could run much faster, and Purah. “Thank you, Symin,” Purah said, when he put her down in the grass. “Ivee, you’d better go inside,” she said, handing her a bottle. “This stress isn’t good for the baby.”  
“What’s this?” Ivee said, in tears by now.  
“Calm down and drink it. It’s a sedative.” Purah helped Ivee up and escorted her inside, along with her parents. “There’s nothing we can do now, anyway. You just go rest now. Are you drinking it?”  
“Yeah.” Ivee sniffed and wiped her eyes, downing the bottle. She let Purah put her to bed, but still the tears kept coming. “He’s my husband, it’s normal that I’m worried.”  
“Of course it is,” Purah agreed. “And it’s true that we all underestimated Ganon the first time. But I’ve seen Link’s stats on the Sheikah Slate. He couldn’t be more ready to take him on.” She ran her hand through Ivee’s hair, and then reassuringly let it rest on her cheek. “Believe me.”  
Ivee nodded. They needed to have faith in him. “Is this potion okay… for the baby?”  
“Don’t worry,” Purah smiled, sitting by Ivee as she drifted to sleep. “Completely harmless. When you wake up it will all be over.”

[Insert fic: All Of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915901)

Ivee’s eyes were wet when she regained her senses. She must’ve been crying in her sleep, and very hard too. The sadness she’d felt was very real, very intense. She didn’t really remember what she’d been seeing in her dream, but it took her a while to realise that it hadn’t been real. It also took her a while to realise that she was lying in her old bed, back at her parents’ house. Even so, the bedsheets smelled of Link. How was that even possible? Link had never spent the night here. Was she so desperate for his return that she started smelling things now?  
Wait…  
It weren’t the bedsheets that she smelled. It wasn’t her imagination either.  
With a jolt, she turned around. There was this indescribable sense of relief when she saw him sitting there on the edge of her bed. In one piece.  
“Link...” She patted herself on the cheeks. “Am I awake?”  
“You are awake,” Link said, looking rather amused.  
She reached out her arms and hugged him tight, being very mindfull of his warmth as she held him, his heart beating against her. He was alright. She let him go again, wiping tears from her face. “Is he gone? Is it over?”  
“Yes. Piece of cake,” Link grinned.  
Ivee kissed him and once again held him close. It was only then that she noticed. There was someone else in the room. Link had brought a guest. Someone who almost seemed to radiate light. Instantly, she let go of Link again, feeling a bit embarrassed about this display in front of her eyes.  
She was here. She was real.  
Princess Zelda was in her bedroom.  
“Princess! I mean, your Majesty! I mean...” How did she have to address her anyway? She bowed her head when the Princess stepped closer.  
When Zelda let out a little laugh, it almost sounded otherworldly. To Ivee, she had the aura of a deity. “Link has told me about you two. That you are married and expecting a baby.”  
Ivee noticed the Princess kneeling next to her bed, and she almost wanted to shout out that she didn’t have to kneel for her. But before she got the chance, Zelda had taken her hands. Only then, she dared to look up.  
“I came to congratulate you.” Her eyes were sincere when she said it, and there was a warm smile on her face.  
“T-thank you,” Ivee stuttered. “Did you come all the way here to tell me that?”  
“Yes. I was curious to meet the woman who has managed to capture Link’s heart.”  
Ivee felt a fierce blush rising to her cheeks. How embarrassing. “It’s a real honour to have you here.” Then she turned back to Link. “So, was it very difficult?”  
“With our powers combined, it was nothing. Princess Zelda created weak spots with her magic, and I hit them with arrows. Oh!” He suddenly reached for his Sheikah Slate like a little boy who’d gotten a new toy. The Bow of Light materialised. “Look what I’ve got!”  
“Wow...” Ivee breathed, genuinely impressed. “It’s so shiny. You definitely have to show this to Nebb. He’ll go crazy.” She pulled back the sheet and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, so she could nestle herself against Link. Zelda stood up to give them some space. This sudden show of affection wasn’t even so much to show off towards Zelda. From the bottom of her heart, she was just so happy to have him next to her again. “I’m so glad it’s over. You won’t have to go away any more. Now you can stay with me all the time.”  
“Yes, regarding that...” Zelda’s voice interfered.  
Ivee sighed ever so slightly. She was afraid something like that would follow.  
“I’m afraid I will still need Link’s assistance.”  
“What?”  
“Ganon’s minions have caused a lot of damage all through the Kingdom. We must repair that and restore the Kingdom to its former glory.”  
“No...” Ivee groaned, on the verge of tears again. “I just want him for my own. Is that really so much to ask from a mother to be? I don’t want to share him any more.”  
That otherworldly little laugh again. “Don’t worry. I won’t claim all of his time. I’ll make sure he gets to see his children growing up.”  
Ivee pouted and almost felt like sticking out her tongue. But she shouldn’t be childish about this. This is what Link does. Like she and her dad who had the shop. And Ralera and her husband who minded the windmills.  
“If you want, you can take up residence at the castle, once it’s rebuilt.”  
Ivee’s initial reaction to that would’ve been ‘are you out of your fucking mind?’. But this was a princess, so she needed to rephrase. “It’s a very generous offer, but I would prefer not to. You see, I’d like to have my mum and dad spend time with their grandchildren too.” That, and she wanted to keep Link as far away from her as possible. She trusted Link, but not her. As the ruler of their Kingdom, she probably had the power to undo their marriage and all.  
“Of course, I understand. What was I thinking. Well, should you ever change your mind...”  
Ivee had her gaze firmly fixed upon Zelda’s face. While they were looking at each other, she tried to convey a message with her eyes. Zelda hadn’t been able to be there for Link during his long, solitary journey to defeat Ganon. She couldn’t have possibly desired from him to carry this burden alone. He had turned to Ivee, had come to love her. Because she had been there for him, and not just physically. Zelda, the Princess, had missed her chance. It was the peasant girl who had ended up with the ring around her finger.  
Zelda delicately cleared her throat. “Well then, I will leave you.”  
Link stood up to follow her. That would be his duty again from now on.  
“No, please, stay seated. I will let myself out.”  
“But… Don’t I have to come with you?”  
Zelda’s mouth turned into a smile. “After all of your effort, I think you are entitled to some time off.” Her smile broadened when she saw the expression of joy on their faces. She still had a lot to learn as a Princess, but one thing was for sure: she wanted to be a good ruler for her people. “I shall now take my leave. Or no… In fact, I… think I might catch up with Purah for a bit. That is to say, the little girl downstairs who indeed appears to be Purah.”  
“It is Purah,” Link said with an amused grin.  
With a dignified nod, Zelda bid her farewell and made her way down the stairs.  
“I saw,” Link stated.  
Ivee narrowed her eyes. “You saw what?”  
“Honestly, the tension between you two was palpable.”  
“Can you blame me? She’s gorgeous!”  
“So are you! Why is it so hard for you to believe that?”  
“I’m a peasant girl.”  
“So am I! I mean, peasant. Not girl.”  
“Hoho, not a girl indeed.” Ivee smirked, pushing him down on the bed and rolling on top of him.  
“Ivee, not here.”  
Feathering kisses over his face, Ivee pressed her groin against him, making him gasp. “Why not? Everyone’s caught up with Princess Zelda being here anyway.”  
“Hey sis, why are you lying on top of Link?”  
Ivee veered up, rolling next to Link on the bed. “Azu!” she cried out. “What are you doing here?”  
“Mum’s angry because I knocked over a sack of flour.”  
“Why did you do it then?”  
“It was an accident! When I saw the Princess, I got so excited, and I just ran into this sack.” He hopped onto the bed next to them. “But I’m also here because I was curious to hear about Link’s battle with Ganon, of course!”  
“Of course.”  
“What’s that?” Azu pointed between Link’s legs. The friction had caused his tunic to creep up, and the inevitable tent that had formed there was clearly visible.  
“Nothing!” Link shouted, quickly covering it with the sheet.  
“Is it a weapon?”  
“I… guess you could say that.”  
“What an odd place to keep a weapon. Can I see it?”  
“No! Uhm… not right now.”  
“What do you mean, not right now?” Ivee hissed. “Not ever!”  
“That which is forbidden becomes more enticing,” Link hissed back. “Reversed psychology.”  
“Why not?” Azu relentlessly continued.  
“Because it might explode.”  
“Oh! Isn’t it dangerous to keep it there then? Shouldn’t you take it out?”  
“Azu, have you seen the lady who’s downstairs?” Ivee interfered. “That’s Princess Zelda. She has also fought alongside Link. Maybe you can ask her about Ganon, okay?”  
“Okay. But only if you show me the weapon.”  
Reversed psychology failed miserably.  
Ivee was growing quite desperate. Maybe it would help if she would distract him with some other news. Azu still didn’t know about her pregnancy. “Azu, there’s a baby growing inside my belly.”  
“A baby?”  
“Yes.”  
“Inside your belly?”  
“Yes.”  
Azu looked sceptic. “How did it get there?”  
Ivee and Link threw clueless looks at each other. It was enough to make Link’s ‘weapon’ shrink rapidly, which in this case wasn’t a bad thing at all.  
“Ah, Linky. Could I borrow your Sheikah Slate? The Princess would love to see some pictures from the wedding.”  
Link blew out a sigh, of annoyance, but also of relief. Right now, it was rather convenient to be interrupted. “Maybe we’d just better go downstairs too.”  
“Aw, but I want to celebrate with you,” Ivee complained, hanging around Link’s neck.  
“Don’t worry. If I get some time off, we’ll be able to celebrate plenty.”  
“We can celebrate now,” Azu said. “Mummy can make a cake.”  
“Yes, with all this flour you’ve spilt,” Ivee said with a sour face, following Purah and her brother down the stairs. Her face brightened up again when she felt Link’s hand touching the small of her back in a comforting gesture. At least for a couple of days now, he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“Mummy?” Azu said, when Amira was putting him to bed that night.  
“Yes, Azu?”  
“Sis told me that there’s a baby inside her belly.”  
“Indeed, there is.”  
“How did it get there?”  
“That happens when a boy puts his weewee inside a girl’s slit.”  
There was a short silence. Azu was probably trying to envision it. “That’s gross.”  
“It is. Don’t do it.”  
“But if it’s so gross, then why did Link and sis do it?”  
“Because it’s the only way to get a baby.”  
“The only way?”  
“Yes, the only way. And they do need to have a baby, because Link needs a successor.”  
“Do I also need a sussecsor?”  
“When the time is right for it. In twenty years or something.”  
“I don’t want to put my weewee inside a girl’s slit.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that for now. You can just be my little Azu for a very long time.” Amira pulled the sheet snugly around her little boy, and kissed his forehead. Within a couple of months, she would be a grandmother. Things were already going fast enough as it was.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Calamity Ganon is defeated, does this mean that the story is finished? Of course not! Because there's still a baby on the way. And what will Zelda do now that Link's taken by another girl? You're gonna have to keep on reading.


	10. No ordinary wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, everyone gets to meet Wolf Link. He will become Link and Ivee's trusty companion.

Chapter 10: No ordinary wolf

Ivee splashed up water with her feet while she was having a paddle in Firly Pond. Even though it was already mid autumn, it was still nice and warm outside. She absent mindedly rubbed a hand over her baby bump, which really started to show now. “Should we get a dog?” she pondered.  
Link was sitting next to her, skilfully gutting and filleting a fish for dinner. “I have a dog,” he said.  
“You do?”  
“Well, technically, it’s a wolf. But he’s very loyal. He often protects me on the field.”  
“How come I’ve never seen him?”  
“Thought he might scare you. Like I said, it’s a wolf. But he’d never hurt good people like me and you, though.”  
“Well, in that case, I’d love to see him.”  
“After dinner, okay?”  
“Okay.” Ivee inhaled deeply. Evening air always smelled so good. She watched how birds started picking at the remains of the fish that Link had thrown to the side, and she smiled to herself. Not about the birds. Just about how happy she was. There were more or less fixed times now on which Link had to go see Princess Zelda for work. No more getting warped away at unexpected moments. Life was good. “How are things at the castle now?”  
“Ah yeah, I haven’t told you yet.” Link wrapped the fish in a piece of parchment and came sitting next to her, rinsing his hands in the pond. “At first sight, it looks like Ganon is still there. But it’s an illusion created by Zelda’s magic. Really cool. It’s an ideal environment for soldiers who want to train, and many of them often do. So, I was thinking… When we have a son… When he’s old enough, I’d want to take him there.”  
“Isn’t it dangerous?”  
“Well, you do get slapped around a bit, but that’s how you learn.” The simplicity he’d said it with made Ivee raise her eyebrows. “Hey, relax. It’s not the real Ganon.”   
Ivee nodded, hesitantly. “Link?”  
“Hm?”  
“What if it’s a girl?” At one point, one of them would have to raise that question.  
“A girl can also be trained to save Hyrule. Look at Zelda, Mipha and Urbosa. They’re all women.”  
“But isn’t it expected of you to have a male successor?”  
“Then we’re just gonna have to have another one.”  
“That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have to carry it. You don’t have to cut back on alcohol and various kinds of food. You don’t have to change your body and push it out through a way too narrow tunnel at the end.”  
Link was quiet for a bit after that little rant. “Well, if we have a girl, and you don’t want to have another one, then we could always raise her as a boy.”  
“You don’t even sound like you’re joking.”  
“It’s gonna be either that or have babies until we have a boy. There are women who pretend to be a man, just so they can fight for their country. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if a couple of the soldiers at the castle are women.” With the fish done, he rinsed his knife into the pond and stored it in his pouch. “Here.” He gave her the fish, along with a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll go find some herbs to go with it.”  
Ivee huffed, her mind still lingering over the possibility of it being a girl. She decided not to dwell on it for too long, hoping for the best. “Yes, you go on ahead. I still have to dry my feet.” Humming to herself while she was drying her feet and putting on her boots, she thought that she saw a flash of blue light from the corner of her eye, the kind of blue Link would be enveloped in when he was being warped away. Must’ve been her imagination. With Ganon defeated now, surely, he wouldn’t get summoned any more.  
“Ivee!” she heard him shouting from a little distance. He sounded panicked. She turned around just in time to see the blue wisps fading into the air. “No! Ganon is defeated! Defeated!” she shrieked, running to the spot where he had disappeared. “You cannot have him any more!” She felt the beginnings of a tantrum brewing within, but the little baby stirring inside her belly reminded her that she no longer had the freedom to throw tantrums whenever she wanted. Defeated, she sank to her knees and sighed.  
Well, at least she had a filleted fish.

How long? How long would they keep him away from her this time? It had been two days. She did realise that before, he’d been gone for longer than that, but now she still hadn’t taken peace with it yet. The frustration from how they still wouldn’t leave him in peace, made her squeeze her broomstick so hard that her knuckles were white.  
When she saw him approaching in the distance, she threw her broomstick to the side and stomped towards him. She kept telling herself that she mustn’t be angry. It wasn’t his fault. “What happened? I thought you wouldn’t get summoned any more now that Ganon’s defeated!” In spite of herself, she sounded a bit irritated.  
Link held up his hands in apology. And a bit of fear, he must admit. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. I’ve told you before that a lot of side quests still have to be done.”  
Ivee thought hard. Had he told her this? Must’ve been after sex. Her mind was always a bit fuzzy then.  
“And also, more trials have appeared, trials that weren’t there before.”  
“More trials?” she whined dramatically.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“But in between the time Ganon was defeated and now, you didn’t get summoned any more. Then why now, all of a sudden?”  
“I did get summoned. But not so often any more. And when I did, it always happened while I was on the road with Zelda.”  
“Will there never be an end to it then?”  
“I wish I had an answer to that. I’m always subject to the whim of someone else.”  
Ivee angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest, kicking up dirt. The tears that were prickling behind her eyelids subsided when she felt Link wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his hands on her belly.  
“We mustn’t let this come between us,” he murmured, nuzzling along her ear.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Ivee sighed. She inhaled his scent, reminding herself that she was the only one who had the privilege of doing this. “So, what did you have to do this time?”  
“Fight in my underwear.” Link was relieved to hear her laugh. “You find your husband’s misery amusing?”  
“Not at all,” Ivee smirked, turning around in his embrace and pressing her lips to his. “You in your underwear… That’s amusing.” She returned for a second kiss, with a bit more tongue this time, until she heard her mother pointedly clearing her throat behind them. With a sigh, she watched Amira’s retreating back, carrying a basket of laundry. “So, what did you gain from it?”  
“I’ve unlocked the ultimate power of my Master Sword. It’s incredibly powerful now. And shiny!”  
“That’s nice. Anyway, how about you finally show me that illustrious wolf of yours.”  
“Oh yeah!” With a boyish giddiness, Link took his Sheikah Slate. After some swiping and tapping, a wolf almost literally fell out of the sky. Ivee gasped. It was quite an impressive animal, that carried itself with a certain pride. Happy to be released, he barked excitedly, running around to stretch his legs.  
“Come here, boy!” Link called out, and in the blink of an eye, the wolf was at his side. “I’d like you to meet Ivee. She’s my wife. Be nice to her.”  
The wolf warily sniffed at her, and let himself be patted by Ivee’s careful hand. Then he grunted and pushed his snout against Link, circling around him in an almost possessive way.  
“Don’t worry, boy. I still love you too.”  
Ivee laughed. “What should we call him?”  
“I’ll leave that up to you.”  
“Just… Boy sounds good, doesn’t it?”  
“What you say to that?”  
The wolf – Boy – barked, looking quite happy about finally having a name.  
“Goodness me, it’s true!” they suddenly heard from over at the house. It was Amira, with Azu hiding behind her skirt. “Azu told me that there was a wolf!”  
“It’s mine,” Link said. “Ivee wanted to see him.”  
“Oh… Well, of course...” Amira stammered. “Figures. Why wouldn’t you have a wolf as your pet.” She held out her arm to stop Pruce, who had come out with a pitch fork. “It’s all good, dear. He belongs to Link.”  
“Is he nice? Can I play with him?” Azu said, starting to venture out from behind his mother’s skirt.  
“Sure,” Link smiled. “But be gentle though. If you pull his tail, he won’t be happy about it.”  
“Cool!” He sprang from behind Amira and spurted towards the wolf, but soon slowed down, getting overwhelmed by the formidability of the beast. Azu wasn’t much taller than Boy, so when they looked at each other, they were face to face. “Hey sis, look at his eyes.”  
Ivee kneeled down next to Azu. Even though he looked like a wolf, his eyes had something very human about them. In fact, they almost looked exactly like Link’s eyes. “You’re no ordinary wolf, are you?” she said.  
Boy made a soft noise, gently nodding. Ivee reached out both her hands to stroke his cheeks, and then she hugged him around his neck. He didn’t even smell like a wolf. And he had his ears pierced, just like Link. Somehow, it felt like he was Link’s counterpart trapped inside an animal’s body. A wolf… It suited Link. “Thank you for protecting him.” That soft noise again, as if he wanted to say ‘no biggie’. When she stood back up, he gently rubbed his head against her belly, signalling that he would give his life for the little one that was sleeping there. “Boy...” Ivee whispered, swallowing through the lump in her throat. “Welcome to the family.”  
“You’re gonna have to inform the villagers though,” Amira said. “Let them know that he’s not a threat.”  
“I’ll do it!” Azu shouted. “You coming with me, Boy?”  
Boy barked.  
“Can I sit on your back?”  
Boy barked again, and Link lifted him up on his back. Strangely enough, he seemed quite used to carrying someone. “Off you go! Hold on tight!”  
“Yaaay!”

To be continued...


	11. Duplication, as in…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purah has some very good news for Ivee ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter contains another 'insert fic', one of the stories I still came up with after this whole story had already been posted. Find it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045836/chapters/68707014  
> Read after first section, please ^_^

Chapter 11: Duplication, as in…?

Autumn had turned to winter. Life quietly went on, with Boy, and Link still getting summoned every now and again. At least now, during Link’s absence, Ivee had Boy to distract her. He often lay next to her while she was in front of the shop, and when he got bored, he played with Azu. It had been a mild winter so far, with no snow or frost.  
She frowned when she heard an unfamiliar sound approaching. It was loud and roaring, unlike anything she’d ever heard before. Boy came running towards her, barking and standing in between her and the possible threat. He puffed himself up by making the hairs on his back stand on end. A low, menacing growl came from his throat, but it soon turned to excited sounds when he caught Link’s smell. Ivee recognised him too now, but she still backed away from the thing he was sitting on, making it screech to a halt in front of them. “What the hell is that?” she cried out, protectively hugging her belly.  
“Cool, isn’t it?” Link grinned, dismounting his brand new motorcycle. “It was the reward for the ultimate trial. It’s called the Master Cycle Zero.”  
“Ultimate?” Ivee said, paying no attention at all to the incredibly cool name of his new vehicle. “When you say ultimate, you mean the last, final trial? Will it really all be over now?”  
Link sighed. “I’d really, really want to say yes, but I don’t think so. There are still so many things left undiscovered. For starters, there are still 318 Korok Seeds hidden in the Kingdom. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to hunt down all of them.”  
Ivee said nothing, but just nodded. It was no use to keep on complaining about the same thing over and over again. It would just drive them apart.  
“Don’t be angry.”  
“I’m not.”  
“I can see that you’re disappointed.”  
“I am, but there’s no use in being angry, is there? Or in hoping that every time you get warped away, it will be the last time. We just have to enjoy the time that we do get to spend together.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Let’s go have sex.”  
Over the course of her pregnancy, Link had learned to never disobey a pregnant woman. “Okay!” he cheered.  
  
Insert fic: [Stuck In A Cave With A Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045836/chapters/68707014)

“I ran into Purah the other day,” Ivee said, about two weeks later, after Link had returned from work. Night had fallen and they were sat at the table for dinner.  
“Did you?”  
“Yes, during a stroll up the hill.”  
“In other words, you went to see her.”  
Ivee pulled up her shoulders. “I just wanted to have a chat. Get some things off my chest.”  
“Things you can’t talk to me about?”  
“I just don’t want to be complaining to you all the time, that’s all. I don’t want to turn into a wife who’s never satisfied, even though she’s married to the most handsome man in the Kingdom.” Their trip to the hot spring last week had been quite fun, though. That had been a nice surprise.  
“Tell me anyway.”  
“You know what the problem is. I thought that once Ganon was defeated, you wouldn’t get summoned any more. But you do.”  
“Hmm… I understand,” Link muttered. “So, what did she say?”  
“Not much. She just listened. And basically, that’s all I really needed. Someone to vent to.”  
Link reached over the table to grab her hand. “Do you feel better now?”  
Ivee smiled. “I do.”  
Link answered with a warm smile of his own. The truth was that he too had been seeing Purah, about a week ago. Also to vent. And Purah had given him some very hopeful news. But she had made him swear not to tell anything to Ivee yet. She still had some things to confirm, but also, she wanted to see Ivee’s reaction when she would learn of it. Link couldn’t wait.  
“Oh right, something else,” Ivee said. “This house has quite some unused spaces. Don’t you think it would be good to have a proper kitchen and some sanitary facilities? It would be so much more convenient, especially when the baby has arrived. I can’t possibly go bathe it outside in the pond.”  
“Hm, you’re right,” Link agreed.  
“Oh, and another baby cot for at my parents’ house, so it can sleep there sometimes. I’m not gonna have sex with a baby sleeping behind our bed. First of all, we would wake it up, and second, that’s just wrong.”  
“Okay, I’ll go see Bolson about it.”  
“Great. So, did you get to ride your new motorcycle a lot?”  
“The Master Cycle Zero,” Link corrected her, ignoring the rolling of her eyes. “Yeah. It’s great fun! Although I don’t really like how they make me neglect Epona, now that I have this. If I’d have to choose, personally, I’d always take Epona. Just like Boy, she’s a friend.”  
Next to them, Boy softly grunted, although it wasn’t just because he’d heard Link saying his name. Right after, there was a knock on the door.  
“It’s open!” Link called.  
It was Purah. “Sorry to disturb you at this hour.”  
Link’s heart made a little jump when he saw her. “You never disturb, Purah. Well, except when we’re up… in bed… you know.”  
“Would you like to join us for dinner?” Ivee offered. “It’s boar stew. We have plenty.”  
“Oh why, don’t mind if I do then. It smells wonderful.”  
“Do sit down,” Ivee smiled, getting up to get an extra plate. “We were just talking about how I came to see you this week.”  
“Yes, I suppose you would. Not being able to enjoy married life to the fullest is a real problem indeed. But I think I might have a solution for it.”  
“A solution?”  
“Yes. I didn’t want to tell you back at the lab, because I wanted to confirm with Symin if we would be able to do it. And I wanted to discuss it with Zelda first too...”  
“Well, don’t keep us waiting, what is it?” Link said, even though he already knew.  
“We can create a duplication rune.”  
Ivee narrowed her eyes. “Duplication, as in…?”  
“That’s right. We can create an exact copy of you, Link. He can get warped away then, instead of you.”  
Ivee landed on the stool next to Purah with a thud, the plate clattering on the table.  
“Are you alright, dear?” Purah said.  
“You’re… not just saying this?” Ivee wanted to know. “You can really do that?”  
“Yes,” Purah nodded decidedly. “Zelda was very...” Before she got to finish, Ivee was all over her, hugging her tightly, weeping like a child. All of her frustrations from the past couple of months had to come out.  
“Thank you… Thank you so much,” she sobbed.  
“It’s alright, dear,” Purah said, soothingly rubbing Ivee’s back. “It’s all good.”  
“Don’t worry, Boy,” Link said, when Boy softly whined and rubbed his head against Ivee’s legs. “She’s not sad. They’re happy tears.”  
“Ooh!” Ivee said in a high pitched voice when she was done crying. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
“Never you mind, dear,” Purah said. “You’re only human.”  
Ivee blew her nose and wiped away the last of her tears. “Right. Food.”  
“As I was saying, Zelda was very avid about the idea of having her own Link,” Purah continued, while Ivee put a plate of hot stew in front of her. “Thank you, love.”  
“She could use him as her very own Link toy!” Ivee enthused, back to her bubbly self. “You know, in bed.”  
“Is that what a general conversation between you two girls is like?” Link said. “Objectifying me?”  
“Of course not, sweetie,” Purah said around a mouthful of boar. “It’s the duplicate Link we’re objectifying. And if it still bothers you, then try to see it as a compliment. You only get to be objectified when you’re hot. Hmm, this stew is delicious!”  
“Thanks,” Ivee smiled. “The first time I tried out stew was for my mum’s birthday party, but ever since, I’ve been making it with boar. Think I’m gonna stick with that, I really like it. You like it too, right Link?”  
“Hm, it’s really good,” Link nodded eagerly.  
“It might take some time to create and perfect the rune, though,” Purah continued. “As you can see, I am the living proof of what happens when a rune is not sufficiently perfected.”  
Blowing out a happy sigh, Ivee nodded. “Okay, I can live with that.” There was light at the end of the tunnel.

To be continued...


	12. Go ahead, gang up on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivee's cranky and cools her frustration on Link. Yes, it is a tough life, being a father to be.

Chapter 12: Go ahead, gang up on me

Ivee advanced with her belly pointed forward while she was taking a walk with Boy. Pregnant woman coming through, descendant of the Legendary Hero is in there. With her belly getting bigger and bigger, she was being excused from calling in customers in front of the shop. Her mother did that now. She still hung around the shop when Link was away, as she was already pretty far into her pregnancy now, and she didn’t want to be alone in case something would happen.  
People were talking. The size of her belly didn’t really match with their wedding day, as was to be expected. She didn’t care.  
“You don’t have to strut like that,” Nikki scoffed, passing Ivee by on her way to whatever.  
“I’m not strutting,” Ivee said. Obviously, that’s exactly what she was doing, because why wouldn’t she. But when someone else said it, it sounded very offensive to her. “It takes the stress off my lower back.”  
“You sure didn’t waste any time getting pregnant.”  
“What can I say, we love each other.”  
“It wasn’t a shotgun wedding, was it?”  
“If you must know, we married each other out of love, not because we had to.”  
Boy growled and snarled at Nikki, sensing even without the toxic comments that she was no good.  
Nikki squealed. “That dog of yours sure is vicious.”  
“Yeah, it’s odd how he only acts this way when you’re around.”  
Sticking her nose up in the air, Nikki quickly moved along. Boy disdainfully snorted behind her.  
“Don’t worry, Boy,” Ivee said, stroking his back, knowing how he didn’t like to be called a dog. “We know who it came from. We’re better than that, aren’t we?”  
Boy snorted again, nodding his head.  
The duplication rune Purah and Symin were working on was still a work in progress. Purah also couldn’t say when it would be ready. But the prospect of it sure had put Ivee in a better mood. When she returned to the shop, Link was there, right in the middle of a blue glowing circle.  
“You’re back,” Ivee smiled, kissing him on the lips. “What’s that?”  
“That’s a teleportation spot. I’ve created it for when you go into labour, so I don’t have to waste time to come get your mum.”  
“You can create your own teleportation spot?”  
“Yes, it’s an additional reward for one of the trials I’ve completed.”  
“Cool.”  
“How are you?”  
“Fine. Ran into Nikki.”  
“Ugh...”  
“Yeah… Boy defended me, didn’t you Boy?”  
They both laughed when Boy proudly barked.  
“About that teleportation spot, though, although it is undoubtedly very clever… I’m afraid that Purah and my mum have already been scheming behind our backs.”  
“Tell me more.”  
Not sure how he would react, she felt her stomach twist. “My mum has only just told me myself, but… If you don’t mind... Because we don’t really know when my due date is, Purah and my mum thought it would be wise to have mum live with us from now on.”  
“Live with us? In our house?”  
“Yes. Because we don’t know when you might get summoned, and of course there’s your work with princess Zelda, and it would be very bad if I am all alone when it all starts.”  
“Where would she be sleeping?”  
“She said that a mattress on the floor is fine.”  
Link vehemently shook his head. “No. No way.”  
“Look, I know it would involve us having much less privacy, but you have to understand that...”  
“There’s no way that your mum would sleep on a mattress on the floor.”  
“What?”  
“She will be sleeping with you in the bed. I will take the mattress.”  
Relieved, Ivee exhaled sharply. “Oh… Wow, thought this would’ve been much harder. Okay, she’ll be very happy.”  
“Harder, why?”  
“To convince you! With mum living with us, you do realise we won’t be able to have sex? I had a whole lot of arguments at the ready to make you see that they’re only doing this to help us.”  
“No, I totally agree! I wouldn’t even dream about you being on your own when this baby decides to come out. Suppose it’s the middle of the night, that would be awful!” Still, he didn’t want to feel like he’d used his Travel Medallion for nothing. “I’ll just leave the teleportation spot for… you know, just in case. Surely, your mum’s not gonna be with us 24-7.”  
Ivee laughed, humouring him. “Okay.”  
Later that day, Link and her dad hauled her mattress over to their house. There was still plenty of space for it behind the bed, between the baby cot and the wall.  
“Oh, would you just look at this,” Amira said, when she had spotted the picture on the wall of Link, surrounded by the other champions. “That’s so lovely.”  
Ivee smiled. “He looks so cute in it, doesn’t he?”  
“Are those the other Champions that fought for Hyrule?” Azu cried out, who had come along to carry the pillow and blanket.  
“Yes,” Link said, picking him up so he could see better. “That’s princess Zelda right there, of course. That’s Daruk, the Goron Champion. Then there’s Urbosa from the Gerudo’s. And Revali from the Rito’s. And finally Mipha from the Zora’s. Their spirits all help me during my quests.”  
“What do they do?”  
“Revali makes me fly up in the air. Urbosa makes me unleash a barrage of shock waves. Daruk protects me when I’m attacked. And Mipha brings me back to life.”  
“Wow… Cool.”  
“Very nice, indeed,” Pruce agreed. “Now, think it’s about time I headed back to the shop. You coming, Azu?”  
“I also want to stay here,” Azu complained.  
“You can’t stay here, Azu,” Amira said.  
“Why not?”  
“Azu,” Ivee said. She would’ve kneeled, but with her belly this big, it was quite hard, so she just leaned forward a bit. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?”  
“Yes...” Azu said, as if he wasn’t really sure about it himself.  
“Then there is something you must do. You should...” Ivee straightened again and turned, seemingly having changed her mind. “Oh, never mind. I don’t think you’ll be able to do it.”  
“Yes, I can. What is it?”  
“No, forget I said anything.”  
“Sis, I can do it. Tell me.”  
Ivee grinned inwardly. He’d taken the bait. “You should help dad in the store. With me and mum gone, dad would be there all alone. Surely, we can’t let him mind the store all by himself, right? Someone ought to help him.”  
“Me, me! I’ll help him!” Azu shouted, bounding off the stairs.  
“Well done,” Amira said. “That easily could’ve turned into a tantrum.”  
Ivee chuckled. “It’s not like we only just met Azu yesterday. We know what works on him, don’t we?”  
Once they were all back downstairs, Amira kissed her husband goodbye. “You’ll be alright, dear?”  
“Sure, sure.”  
“Try to keep our son alive.”  
“Of course I’ll keep him alive. What do you take me for?”  
“A man. Hence my concern.”  
“Oh, shaddup, woman.”  
“I’ll miss you too, dear.”

It had been a very long time since Ivee had shared a bed with her mum. Right now, these nights would become moments she would for always keep in her heart. “Mum?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“I’m scared.”  
“I know.”  
“It will hurt.”  
“It will. But it will all be worth it in the end.”  
“Nature’s so cruel.”  
“It sure is. But it won’t let you do something your body isn’t capable of. That’s why nature has made us women the stronger sex.”  
From behind the bed, they heard Link clearing his throat.  
“Oh, shush, you,” Amira said, making Ivee giggle. There was the rustling of bedsheets. In the semi-darkness, they saw him standing up and walking over to where they were lying. Amira figured that under normal circumstances, he would be sleeping in his underwear, or – dare she even think it? - naked. But as she was here now, he was wearing his old shirt and trousers as a set of pyjamas.   
Link kneeled next to the bed. Ivee was lying closest to him, her back turned towards him. He caressed her cheek, making her turn on her back. “Ivee?” he said, when he had her attention. “When you were little, did you want to have babies in the future?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then sooner or later, this was going to happen.”   
“Hm. Only, when I was little, I didn’t know having babies would be like this.”  
“You can do this. We’re all here for you. I know there’s not much we can do, but if it helps, you can squeeze my hand to a pulp.” He took her hand and kissed it. Being a part of this tender moment, Amira felt like an intruder.  
“Thank you for letting me stay here, Link,” she said. “A lot of men would be averse to the idea of their mother in law living with them.”  
“No, thank you! Honestly, I wouldn’t know what to do when she goes into labour and I’m all alone with her. You’re a lifesaver!”  
Link came sitting at the foot end of the bed, and they ended up talking way into the night. About when Ivee was still little, and about when Amira was still little, and about how Link had no recollections at all of being little, but that in his dreams, he often went on grand adventures, even as a young boy. If possible, it was a kind of night you’d want to put into a box for later.

The next morning, Link was quite careful around Ivee. He’d noticed her tossing and turning a lot during the night. Not only that, she’d regularly had to get up to go to the toilet. This lack of sleep undoubtedly had put her in a foul mood. And that’s not the only reason he was walking on eggshells. Even though she was now peacefully humming a lullaby of yore to her belly, previous situations had taught Link that, as she was now, the dropping of a spoon on the floor and being unable to pick it up by herself, had the power to unlock a world of wretchedness, consisting of vicious scolding and reproaching. Mood swings galore.  
“Oh no, are we seriously out of butter?”  
Drat.  
“I’m sorry,” Link said, suddenly painfully aware of his error.  
“That’s all you have to do! Make sure there is enough food in the house!”  
“I’ll go get some from the shop,” he offered, quickly getting up.  
“No, it’s fine, I’ll just eat bread without butter then.”  
“It’s no trouble at all.”  
“I said it’s fine! Sit!” She gruffly tore off a piece of bread and spread some honey instead. “Don’t you have to go to Zelda?”  
“In a bit--”  
“Ugh, can’t believe I have to go pee again! I just went only five minutes ago.”  
Amira laughed softly at Link’s forlorn expression after Ivee had slammed the door to their new bathroom shut. “Little word of advice, Link,” she said, soothingly grabbing his hand over the table. “A pregnancy is a very complex matter to a woman. Especially the end of a pregnancy can bring a lot of conflicting feelings with it. First there is the physical aspect, of course. At the one hand, she’s tired of dragging this weight around all the time, while at the other hand, giving birth in itself is a painful situation. Then there’s the emotional side of it. For all this time, this child has been hers alone, but once it’s out of her belly, this deep, intimate connection is gone. Not to mention the enormous, life long task of raising, loving and taking care of your child that comes after this.”  
Link silently nodded his head, glad to have Amira’s support in this.  
“Also, this is nothing. While she’s giving birth, there will be even more drama. Even though it’s supposed to be a ‘magical moment’, there will be a lot of snapping and biting your head off. Bear with it. Don’t take it personally. She won’t mean any of it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Feeling better, dear?” Amira asked, when Ivee had returned.  
“No!”  
“Anything we can do?”  
“Think not. Actually, yes! A back rub would feel really nice. Link.”  
Link obediently stood up and started massaging her lower back. “Think of Zelda,” he said. A look of disaster spread over Amira’s face as she was unable to fathom why he would say such a thing right now. But Link reassuringly pursed his lips. There was a plan behind this.  
“Why would I possibly want to think of Zelda?” Ivee roared.  
“She’s probably having breakfast all by herself. How sad is that?”  
“Hm. That does make me feel a bit better.”  
Boy, who had been quietly sleeping in his bed under the stairs, suddenly stood up with a little whine and went to the door.  
“What is it, Boy?” Amira said. “You need to pee?” When she opened the door for him, Purah was just about to knock.  
“Hi, Amira. Is Link home?”  
“Oh Purah, how lovely to see you. Yes, of course Link’s home, come on in,” Amira heartily smiled, stepping aside to let Purah in.  
“Hey, Ivee,” Purah said.  
Ivee practically charged at her. “Is the duplication rune ready?”  
“No, not yet, sorry. I do have some other good news. I was with Zelda yesterday, and I’ve told her about this situation here, that you’re probably almost due, and that your mother is living here and all. She said that, until the baby is born, Link doesn’t have to come along with her any more, so he definitely wouldn’t miss it. Well, not if it’s up to him, that is.”  
“That’s wonderful!” Ivee blabbed, before Link even had a chance to say something, although he also looked pretty happy about the news.  
“Yes, I think so too,” Purah agreed. “And other than that, are you okay?”  
“No, I’m not okay!” Ivee grumbled, back to her chagrined self. “My back hurts, my boobs hurt and my feet are swollen. And I’m tired. Seriously, this kid is eating all of my energy. I just want to have it out, get it over with already!”  
Purah wanted to say that she understood, but she was afraid that Ivee would then fire a barrage of snappy comments, about how she had never been pregnant and had no idea what it was like. Which obviously was the truth. “I’m sure you would,” she sympathetically said instead. “So, Linky. For this rune, could I get some samples from your D.N.A.? Some spit or hair will do. We’re gonna start doing some tests.”  
“Oh yay!” Ivee cried out, rubbing her hands together with glee. Finally, a glimmer of light in this dark cloud that had been hanging over her this morning.  
“Care to join us for breakfast?” Amira offered.  
“If I’m not in the way, then sure, why not?” Purah happily sat herself down on a stool.  
“You sure know when to drop by, don’t you?” Link grinned.  
“We’re out of butter, though,” Ivee playfully sneered.  
Purah shook her head in a pitying way and tisked. “Honestly, Linky. You should take better care of your wife.”   
“Sure, go ahead. Gang up on me.” Not for the first time, he wished that this kid would be out soon.  
They left the door open during the rest of breakfast. It wasn’t too cold outside, and Ivee had been complaining about hot flushes, so this way there was a nice draft through the house. While Amira and Purah were clearing away the dishes, they heard chattering voices approaching the house. It were Azu and some of his friends.  
“Sis, me and my friends made this for you,” Azu said, proudly presenting Ivee with a drawing.   
“Oh everyone, it’s so pretty. Thank you,” Ivee said.  
“Look, it has you in it, and Link, and Boy, and the baby, and me of course.”  
“I drew the bugs!” Narah said.  
“And look! The baby has a little sword to play with. I drew that!” Nebb said. “You see it?”  
“I do see it, it’s very… very nice.” That last bit dissolved into a pathetic whine as tears sprang from her eyes.  
“Why are you crying, sis?” Azu said, looking a bit panicked.  
“It’s nothing, Azu,” Amira said. “Your sister is just a bit tired. She’s very happy with the drawing.”  
“I am, yes, very happy indeed,” Ivee snivelled. Part of why she was crying was because in the drawing, the baby was already out. The painful part was done and over with.  
“Mum, dad has asked if you could please sew on this button for him,” Azu said, holding up his fist with a vest in it, the other hand with a button.  
“Did he now?” Amira’d had a feeling that the drawing hadn’t been the only reason he’d come to see them. Looking for a needle and thread, she muttered under her breath. “One day. One day he has been without me.”  
“Can I go show my friends the picture of you and the Champions?” he then asked to Link.  
“Sure, go ahead.” Link followed their excitedly pattering feet up the stairs to take the picture off the wall, so they could see better. While they were sat together on the mattress, Purah had come after them to take a picture of this quirky bunch.  
“There, the new generation of Champions caught on camera,” Purah grinned.  
“I’ll be Revali, so I can soar through the sky!” Azu said.  
“I’ll be the Princess, because she looks so pretty,” Narah said.  
“Then I’ll be Urbosa!” Nebb said.  
“You can’t be Urbosa, Urbosa’s a woman!” Azu disdainfully pointed out.  
“But I like her shock waves!”  
“Will you cut it out!” Ivee bellowed from downstairs. “You lot are driving me crazy!”  
“Uh-oh, you’ve angered her,” Link said. “Better run for it.”  
Screeching, the kids ran down the stairs and back outside, where the battle continued. Ivee blew out a sigh and ran a hand over her forehead, relieved that it was a bit quieter again. “Say Purah, wasn’t there another project you were still working on?”  
“Ah yes,” Purah said, perking up. “It’s right about finished too. But I don’t have it with me right now, tough. I’d need you to come over to the lab, so I can show you.”  
“Not gonna happen right now,” Ivee muttered.  
“No, I suppose not. Maybe Link could come, if he has time.”  
“Does it concern Link?”  
Purah giggled mysteriously. “Not just Link. All mankind. Or I could take it with me if I come down here again, which ever comes first.” Clutching the pouch of Link’s bits and pieces – she’d noticed that there was a bit of everything – to her chest, she turned around. “Now then, I promise to take good care of these pieces of your husband. Got work to do.” And so she left Ivee behind, burning with curiosity.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for any men I’ve insulted in my fics so far, and any insults that might still follow. Also, if there might be some misogynistic (learned a new word there) content: I am a woman, so just consider that as sarcastic self-criticism. Thanks for reading so far. The story is about half way. Much more to come ^_^


	13. Yellowish flappy thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purah's latest project is ready! It's world changing, and she's very excited to tell Link about it. Can you guess from the title what it is? But first... a bit of cheesy romance between the two love birds, Link and Ivee.

Chapter 13: Yellowish flappy thingy

It was already early evening when Link was done chopping wood. Wiping his brow, he put his axe away and went into the house. There was no one downstairs, but there was something gently bubbling on the stove. It smelled good! “Ivee?” he called.  
“Up here!” Ivee called from upstairs. “I’m having a rest!” She smiled when she saw his head appearing from behind the banister.  
“Where’s your mum?”  
“Out, fetching butter. And returning dad’s vest.” The instant panic in his eyes almost made her chuckle. “We’ll have dinner when she’s ba--”  
“I haven’t noticed her leaving at all! I could’ve done that! Or you could’ve asked your brother! What if you go into labour right now?”  
“Oh, but no,” Ivee said, pulling back the sheet as an invitation that he should join her in the bed. “Even though we don’t know the exact date, I feel that it’s still too early now.” She sighed when he came lying next to her, wrapping her arms around him. She inhaled his smell, the smell of a working man, providing for his pregnant wife. “I’m sorry for snapping at you all the time.”  
“You snap all you want. I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like.”  
She snuggled closer, nuzzling along his cheek. “Let me make it up to you. What do you say we use this private time to...”  
“Ivee… What if your mum comes back?”  
“We’ll keep our clothes on.” She feathered kisses along his neck, trailing her hand down over his chest and abs. “Relax… She’s only been away since a couple of minutes.”  
She stuck her tongue out of one corner of her mouth while she let her hand dive under the waistband of his trousers. He was wearing his worn out clothes again. Nice and comfy for at home.  
Link let out a shaky breath when she had found his stiffening member. In spite of his initial fear of getting caught, he still let her. Who knew when they would get a moment alone again? He felt her eyes upon him while his face was growing hot, and he swallowed. “Don’t you… need to… to be touched?” he panted.  
“Nah, I’m not really in the mood right now,” she said, watching with growing fascination how he bit his lip and let out heated sighs while she was pleasuring him. “But I shouldn’t be selfish, right?”  
“No, that wouldn’t be nice of you at all.”  
“I’m a nice girl.”  
“No doubt about that.” Pushing his hips up into her touch, he let his eyes drift shut, sighing and softly moaning while she skilfully stroke her hand up and down.  
Ivee’s eyes were sparkling. Seeing Link like this was always such a treat, but with her belly in the way, it had been a while since they’d done anything, sex wise. While her one hand was busy between his legs, she reached her other hand up to his face, softly running her fingers over his quietly panting lips. Taking the cue, he kissed her caressing fingers, opening his eyes and looking straight at her while he was lapping and sucking them in. This view triggered an unexpected surge of passion in Ivee’s loins.  
“You look so hot right now,” she moaned. She could come just from seeing him like this. Felt like she was going to too. Was that even possible? “Ah… Ahn! Link!”  
Link stopped blinking for a moment. Stopped sucking her fingers, stopped everything as alarm bells were going off in his head. Was the baby coming? No, she was smiling, her gaze fixed on him with nothing but blissful rapture. Ten years off his life. “Did you just… have an orgasm?”  
“I... think I might have, yes,” Ivee panted, confused.  
“Just like that? I thought you weren’t in the mood?”  
She softly laughed. This being pregnant was a weird thing. “So did I, but… guess I was horny as hell after all. Well, that is to say… I constantly feel all sorts of things. Hard to put my finger on it. I suppose that this being on edge all the time… it goes for my sexual feelings too.” Then her attention went back to the hand in Link’s trousers, which had momentarily stopped. “You haven’t come yet.”  
“I haven’t.”  
“Wait, if I just use my hand, we’ll make a mess.” Her mum still had to sleep in this bed. She shimmied down, covering herself with the sheet, so she wouldn’t be in plain sight. The upper floor of this house being an open mezzanine didn’t really help to hide their activities in case someone would come in. Because her mum might’ve been gone. But there was also Purah, or – even worse – Azu.  
Link felt his temperature rising and his heart beat speeding up while Ivee was fumbling at his crotch. Lately, he’d been a supporting and understanding husband, anxious about asking this from her the way she was now. Right now, simply this would feel phenomenal. He felt his muscles drawing taut when he felt Ivee’s welcoming mouth enveloping the twitching head. Her warm, slippery tongue there got his senses piqued and his mind clouded. He let his eyes drift shut again, deeply enjoying the suction while she took him in further. “Are you gonna do the humming thing again?” he asked, gasping loudly when Ivee did. No hand job could possibly compare to this.  
Ivee poured all of her love into what she was doing. With all her thoughts and energy going to the baby growing inside her belly, she’d almost forgot how Link’s body had the power to take her breath away. How almost a year ago, just a glance at his hips could make her weak in the knees. Lately, she’d done nothing but complaining, snapping and in general, being a bitch. And even though it had been Link who’d planted this baby inside of her uterus way before they had planned, one thing was for sure: he didn’t deserve to be treated like that. It was about time she’d blow some new life into their love life. Realising this made her suck with more vigour and dedication, applying the skills she’d learned from her practise with those bananas. She could feel his penis flexing and throbbing with approval, deep in her throat.  
“Ah! Ivee, that feels so good! Keep going,” she heard him groaning. Glancing up from under the sheet, she saw his flushed face, his eyes closed in rapture. The way he was biting his lip and the frown between his eyes told her that he was almost reaching his climax, and she started fondling his balls. Feeling them draw tight and hearing him cry out, she backed away, ready to drink his essence.  
“Ivee! Aah! Yes!” he shouted, tensing up while he let his semen flow into her mouth. Through the sheet, he clutched at her hair, his other hand grasping at the pillow. Cracking his eyes open, he saw her peering up at him from under the sheet, her lips sucking everything from him. “I love you so much,” he moaned.  
When there came nothing more and Link’s stiff member started to go soft again, she neatly tucked him back in and crawled up again. “I love you too,” she said, panting a bit. “But I think you felt that, right?”  
Laughing, Link nodded, hugging her close. His anchor in this crazy world. “Thank you,” he sighed happily.   
“No problem,” Ivee smiled fondly. He pressed his lips to hers, and that kiss took her back to that hidden moment under the apple tree, almost a year ago.  
“It’s almost your birthday again,” he said, tenderly pressing his forehead against hers.  
“Yes. When we first...”  
“Hmm… Imagine this kid coming on your birthday.”  
“That would be easy to remember.”  
They eased down onto the pillow and lay like that for a while, enjoying the silence. In a couple of weeks, silence would be a long forgotten luxury.  
“Can you believe Purah, keeping me in suspense like that about that other project she’s been working on?” Ivee then said, lazily twirling a finger into Link’s hair.  
“Yeah, I overheard you talking about that. She said we’d have to go to the lab to see it? We could fast travel there together, you know.”  
“What if I start going into labour there? I want to give birth here, in our comfy bed.”  
“Hm...” Link murmured. “If you’re really curious, I’ll go by myself and tell you all about it.”  
“Yeah, that would be good.”  
“Okay. Gotta say, I’m quite curious too.”

Purah and Symin were sat around the table, bent over documents that were scattered all over the table top. The development of the duplication rune was not going as smoothly as planned. But there was still hope. Link’s hair, saliva, nails, blood or sweat weren’t sufficient to create a second Link. But they didn’t despair. There was more to Link than just all of the above.  
With a deep, cleansing breath, Purah straightened herself. “I need some fresh air,” she declared, jumping off her seat and stepping outside. Well, at least there was her other project, which had been successful. She was sure Link and Ivee would be happy about that. Come to think of it, in the week that had passed since she’d told them about it, she hadn’t come round to showing it to them. One of these days, she’d definitely have to do that. Or maybe, she wouldn’t have to. As it happened, she saw Link’s figure approaching from a bit further down the hill, and she merrily waved her hand to welcome him.  
“Ah Linky, are you on your own, my boy?” she said when he’d arrived.  
“Yes, Ivee’s worried about going into labour somewhere else than her comfy bed.”  
“How is she?”  
“Scared shitless.”  
“Oh dear. Well, do tell her that my heart is going out to her.”  
“Will do.”  
“I take it you’re here about my new invention.”  
“You got our interest piqued, yes.”  
“I’d expected you sooner.”  
“Got summoned.”  
“Oh, bummer. Well, let’s go inside.” She held the door open for Link and followed him in. “Symin,” she called with a mysterious chortle, sitting herself down on her chair and inviting Link to do the same. “Can you go get our latest invention please?” While she was waiting, she cleared some space on the table and bounced on her seat, assuring Link that he was gonna love it. Her eyes sparkled when Symin handed her a folded piece of parchment. He then sat next to her on a chair, as it was his invention too. “Thanks, love. Now, Link. I’ve been experimenting with this new substance,” she said, unfolding the parchment and lifting a yellowish, flappy thingy from it. “It’s stretchable. It’s impregnable.” She pulled it and let it snap, making Link jump in his seat. “You catch my drift?”  
“Not really no.”  
“With this, I’ve been able to manufacture something for your Tiny Hero.”  
Bemused, Link stared back at her.  
“Your cock, sweetie.” She lifted a second flappy thingy from the parchment, made from the same substance, but shaped like a tube. She held it up in the air, so Link could see better.   
Link stared at it open mouthed. “This is for my c--” He had trouble with that word. Such a dirty word. “For my penis?” It did look about the same size. Well no, slightly smaller, but the same shape anyway.  
“Indeed, it is.”  
“What does it do?”  
“That, my friend, I shall demonstrate right now. Come sit a bit closer, I’m gonna need your assistance,” she said, while Link scooted his chair right next to hers. “You happen to have a mighty banana on you?”   
Link made a dubious face. The last time someone had asked him for mighty bananas… “Are you… seeing someone?”  
“No, why?”  
“Never mind.”  
Purah watched while the banana materialised from the Sheikah Slate. “Stellar device that Sheikah Slate, isn’t it?”  
“It really is!” Link agreed. “It can also make my clothes disappear just like that. Very convenient indeed.”  
Pura’s mind seemed to dwell on that thought for a bit. “Lovely! Now, allow me to demonstrate. If you would hold the banana for me…?” She took something else from the parchment. It looked like the same flappy tube, rolled up. “Now, imagine this banana to be your penis, in its aroused state.” She carefully placed the rolled up tube at the tip, but when she glanced at Link, she noticed how he seemed to have trouble focusing. “Are you paying attention?”  
“Sorry!” Link said, feeling his cheeks growing hot. “I keep on finding it strange to have sex talks with you looking like a little girl.”  
“Ah yes, I can imagine that.” She reached up her hand to stroke his cheek and patted it twice, much like a grandma would. It reminded Link of her actual age. “Keep your eyes on the banana then. It’s important you do it right.”   
“You still haven’t told me what it does.”  
“Patience, dear. It will all become clear once I’ve applied it. So, this banana is your erection. You place this piece of rubber over the tip and then roll it all the way down. You see?”  
“I see,” Link nodded.  
“Remember how I said that this substance is impregnable?”  
“Uhu...”  
“You see how it’s covering the entire banana?”  
“Uhu…?”  
“A.k.a., your erection.”  
“Yeah… Oh!” It started to dawn upon him what the whole idea behind the flappy thingy was. “We use it during sex!”  
“Yes!” Purah shouted gleefully. “It stops your semen from going inside your partner. So the risk of your girl getting pregnant is much smaller.”  
“So… My goodness, you two are brilliant! So, after the baby’s out, and me and Ivee want to have sex again, and we use this...”  
“You won’t have to worry about her being pregnant shortly after the first one,” Purah victoriously finished. “As long as you use this, you can decide for yourself when or if you want to have more children.” She solemnly held the rubber covered banana up in the air. “I shall call it… a cockhat.”  
Link didn’t seem convinced. Neither did Symin. “Doesn’t that sound a bit… vulgar?” Link said, and Symin murmured something in agreement.  
“Hmm, yes yes, you might be quite right. How about a… A willysleeve then? Sounds a bit cuter, doesn’t it?”  
Link and Symin looked at each other, and both nodded. “Okay, let’s go with willysleeve,” Symin said.  
All three of them stared at the rubber covered banana held up in the air in awe, as if it was some reward they had found in a treasure chest. “Awesome,” Link finally concluded. “So, how’s the duplication rune?”  
Purah cringed. She had expected that question. “Yes, about that. I’m afraid we’re gonna be needing some more samples. As the matter of fact, we think that semen might be the most effective.”  
“Really?” Link looked at Symin, who nodded, looking way too amused about it too. He uncomfortably squirmed on his seat, nervously touching his face. “Well, if that’s what needs to be done… The sooner we have this copy, the better, right?”  
Purah helplessly shrugged her shoulders. “I’m terribly sorry. The way it’s looking now, it’s the only option we still have left. You can go upstairs if you want.” She stood up in search for a cup, or a jar. Having found one, she handed it to Link. “Please try not to make too much of a mess.”  
“I’ll clean it up.”  
“Good boy.”  
Clearing his throat, Link decidedly shoved his chair back. “Okay, let’s do this then.”

To be continued...


	14. Compared to this, he was nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child birth, part one. Link goes through several degrees of panic and shock. For various reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split this child birth-part in two. It was gonna be a very long chapter otherwise. I've never given birth myself, don't plan on doing so either. Gotta say, I learned a lot during my research.

Chapter 14: Compared to this, he was nothing

Ivee sighed in annoyance at how little she could do in this state. At how bored she was. Bored, frustrated, chagrined. This not knowing when the baby would come was driving her crazy. She’d also had those annoying stomach aches all day long. Must’ve been something she ate.  
Angrily turning around in the bed, she yanked away the sheet and restlessly started pacing up and down the bedroom. Link would probably have a fit if he knew that she was alone right now, but honestly, she didn’t really mind. That way, she could growl and grunt and sigh all she wanted without always the well meant, but much overused ‘it’s gonna be alright’. Besides, should anything happen, she still had Boy downstairs. He could run to the shop and warn her mum.  
Nevertheless, she had to admit that she was relieved when she heard the door opening. Waddling her way towards the bannisters, she leaned over it, like a lady from upon her balcony who needed to be courted. “So, how was it?” she said.  
Toeing off his boots, Link quickly ran up the stairs, longing for the warmth of his wife. “Give me a kiss first,” he said, a bit shaken. “I need it.” He pulled her close and took her lips in a hungry kiss, leaving her gasping for air. “That’s better.” With a sigh, he sat down on the bed.  
“What’s wrong?” Ivee said, sitting next to him. “You look a bit... weird.”  
“I had to do it in a jar.”  
“It?”  
“Yeah… For this duplication rune, they needed my semen.”  
Ivee bit her lip, trying very hard not to laugh. “Your… semen.”  
“Hm...”  
“My poor baby.”  
“Everything for freedom, I guess.”  
It was only then that Link noticed that, once again, Amira was no where to be found. This wasn’t funny any more. “Where’s your mum?”  
“To the shop, checking if dad is still alive.” They knew that Azu was still alive; he came playing with Boy every day. She saw the anxiety written all over Link’s face. “She’ll be back in just a couple of minutes. What are the odds that I would go into labour now-- Uh-oh… Oh no… Link!” It suddenly felt very hot between her legs. And wet. She pulled up her tunic.   
Link’s eyes grew big while he watched the wet spot spreading at the inside of her thighs. “What did you do?”  
“I didn’t do, anything, it’s started. Link, it’s happening.” Good thing she was already in the bed. “Go get my mum! No! Go get Purah! No! My mum first!”  
“Your mum?”  
“Yes!”  
“Are you gonna be alr…?”  
“Go!”  
“Okay. Breathe!” He grappled for the Sheikah Slate on his hip, swiping and tapping like a madman. “Travel Medallion, where is it?!” He was effectively panicking.  
“Link, stay calm! Surely, you can find your own village on the map?”  
“I am calm, you stay calm! This Kingdom is so big! Ah, found it!” Before he disappeared in a haze of blue, bare footed and all, he quickly kissed her. “Be right back!”  
“Okay!”  
Literally two seconds later, her mum walked in. “Oh, I cannot believe this,” Ivee groaned. “Mum!”  
“Hey dearie! Good thing I went home. That father of yours. You’d expect that he at least would be able to mop the floor a bit, but no. And the cobwebs on the ceiling...”  
“MUM!”  
Picking up on the urgency in Ivee’s voice, Amira stopped her prattling and hurried upstairs, where she found her daughter in wet trousers, huffing and puffing with a flustered face. “Heavens, Ivee! Has your water broken?”  
“Yes!”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here while it happened. Where’s Link?”  
“Getting you!”  
“Dear me, I’ll never forgive myself for this.”  
“Mum, can you do me a favour?”  
“Anything, darling.”  
“Can you keep the wallowing in guilt for later and can we do this first now?”  
“Sure, of course. Sorry.” Still chiding herself under her breath, she rushed back downstairs to put a kettle on and get towels.  
“Mum, would you stop it! This isn’t helping!” Ivee yelled, trying to get out of her wet trousers. “You’re not a bad mother, and you haven’t failed as a parent! You’re here now, you’re still in time!” A first wave of contractions started rippling through her belly. It felt like something was literally being ripped from her body. How many more of these? “Mum, can you get up here, please?” Ivee cried.  
Amira hurried back up with the towels, dragging a stool along while she was at it. Picking up on the anxiety in the room, Boy had scurried from under the stairs and restlessly started whining.  
“Careful with that stool!” Ivee shouted.  
“Sure,” Amira said, though she was relieved when she had reached the top. “There’s no need to panic yet. In general, there’s quite a while between your water breaking and the actual birth. For me, that was the case, at least.” A bit weird how she was already having contractions, though. Spreading the towels under Ivee’s legs, she set the stool next to it and went sitting down, helping Ivee with her trousers and underwear. “You can do this, love. Remember, we’re the stronger sex, right?”  
“Right. I wish Link would hurry up, though. Where are you going?” She reached out her hand when she saw her mother going back downstairs.  
“I’ll go get a warm cloth, darling. The heat will relieve the pain,” Amira explained.   
“Hurry!”  
It took a minute or two for the water to get hot enough, but right when Amira returned upstairs, there was another contraction, and she was starting to get a bit worried. “Link will be here soon, darling. Breathe.” She opened the window just a crack for some fresh air, and sat herself down on the stool, placing the warm cloth on Ivee’s belly.  
Ivee puffed out short breaths, and when the pain subsided again, she relaxed against the pillow, catching her breath for a while. At last, downstairs, they heard the door opening and closing. “He’s here. Link!”  
Hasty feet stumbled up the stairs, and Ivee managed to squeeze out a smile.  
“Link, go get Purah,” Amira said. “You can get there fastest, teleport there.”  
“Already here!” she heard Purah shouting from down at the stove. “Sterilizing my stuff! Yes, I see you, Boy. Cannot pat you now.”  
“Oh, well in that case.” Amira stood up to offer her seat to Link. “I’ll go get another stool. Sorry I made you go to the shop for nothing.”  
Link sat down. “Oh, it wasn’t really for nothing. Pruce knows it too now.”  
“Link! Stop talking and give me your hand,” Ivee groaned. She felt another contraction coming up. Felt like it was gonna be a big one.  
“Okay,” Link said, making sure to give her his left hand, because he still needed his right hand. Once she’d taken a hold of it, he was sure that she wouldn’t release her vice grip. “You can do this.”  
Ivee decidedly nodded. “I can do this,” she firmly agreed. Her face started to scrunch up. This was gonna hurt.“When you have to go fight… you have to… Ow... go through a lot… Ahn! A lot worse!”  
A lot worse? Compared to this, he was nothing!  
“Aaaaaah!”  
Nothing! Nothing at all! “Ivee, I’m so sorry I did this to you.”  
“So you damn well should! I don’t know when I’ll be able to forgive you for this! Puraaaah!”  
Back downstairs, Amira informed Purah that, as she could hear, Ivee was already having contractions.  
“Is there a lot of time in between?” Purah wanted to know.  
“Not so much, no,” Amira said. “It might go quicker than we expected.”  
“Okay. Well, every woman is different.” Grabbing her stuff, she dashed upstairs. “Coming, sweetie!”  
With all the screaming and tumult and running around, Boy wildly started barking, thinking something bad was happening.  
“Get him out!” Ivee bit.

Pruce stood leaning against the wall next to the door of Link’s house. Having heard the news that Ivee’s water had broken, he and Azu had made the trip there, so they could be there for her when it was all over. Although, if it would be anything like Ivee’s birth, it wouldn’t be for anytime soon. If Azu hadn’t insisted, he’d probably stayed at the shop for a bit longer. “You shouldn’t go in there now, son,” he said when he saw Azu reaching for the handle of the door.  
“Why not?” Azu opened the door just a crack, so he could stick his head in, and soon found out why when he heard Ivee’s heart wrenching screams coming from upstairs. He quickly shut the door again, looking a bit perplexed. “Why is sis screaming like that? Is she in pain?”  
“You know that baby that’s growing inside her belly?”  
“Yes.”   
“It’s coming out.”  
“How is it coming out?”  
Pruce cleared his throat. “Your mum has told you about a girl’s slit, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well… it has to go through that slit.”  
Azu thought for a moment. “But isn’t a girl’s slit tiny?”  
“Hm,” Pruce nodded.  
“Poor sis. It’s gotta hurt.”  
“Yeah.”  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Boy was being shoved through it quite rudely. “Sorry Boy,” Amira said, quickly disappearing back inside. Pruce wasn’t sure she’d even noticed them there. With an indignant whine, Boy sat down, stupidly looking at the door. In spite of the drama going on inside, Pruce and Azu couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Boy, let’s go play!” Azu said. Boy barked happily, running after Azu in search for a stick.

Purah was shocked when she settled herself at the foot of the bed between Ivee’s legs and touched her there to verify. “There’s already an opening! Ivee, have you been having stomach aches before this?”  
“Yes, since this morning. They came and went.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Amira said.  
“Didn’t think it was important.”  
“Those were contractions already,” Purah explained. “It might go very quick now.”  
“Good,” Ivee groaned, although her hope was quickly crushed when Purah said that a first birth usually takes longer.  
“When did you lose your mucus plug?”  
Ivee made a face. That sounded gross. “My what?”  
“Earlier, when you went to the toilet and wiped yourself, was there any slime?”  
“Oh… Oh yeah! Quite a bit, very early this morning. But I was still half asleep, didn’t give it much thought, I have to say.”   
Purah nodded. “Okay okay, good to know.”  
Tightening her grip around Link’s hand again, Ivee’s breathing quickened. There was another contraction. But Ivee powered through, undeterred. Link, her mum and Purah were here. She was in good hands.

“Dad?”  
“Yes, Azu?”  
“Isn’t the baby out yet?”  
“No.”  
“It’s taking a long time.”  
Pruce tilted his head. He estimated that it was now about half an hour since they came here, maybe a bit longer. Which, for the birth of a child, wasn’t really that long. But Azu was still too young to understand that. “It might be longer still. Do you want to go back home?”  
Azu sighed, cuddling against Boy, who was sitting on the grass. They’d already played with the stick, and then they’d gone around the village to let everyone know that the baby was coming. Now he was getting a bit bored. “I don’t know. I’m so excited to see the baby. Can we wait a bit longer, please?”  
“Okay. But if it takes too long, I’m gonna have to go back to the shop after all. It’s bad for business if I keep it closed for too long.”  
“Can I stay here then?”  
“Will you be alright on your own?”  
“I’m not on my own. I’m with Boy. You’ll take care of me, right, Boy?” They both laughed when Boy barked in a very responsible way. “Can I look inside again?”  
“You can look inside,” Pruce said. “But don’t go up.” Just when Azu opened the door, they heard Purah shouting ‘Ten centimetres!’. He might stay for a while longer, Pruce thought.

To be continued...


	15. I thought it was over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's state of panic and shock continues. Poor guy has no idea what's coming his way. The brave warrior's gonna have to learn how to be a daddy now.

Chapter 15: I thought it was over

Ivee didn’t know how much time had already passed, but just a while ago, Purah had shouted ‘Ten centimetres!’, which seemed to be important, because her mum perked up. She braced herself again. For the first time, Ivee felt the urge to push. If she thought the contractions were bad, this was much worse. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried out.

Link wiped away the sweat from her forehead with his free hand, letting it linger on her cheek, although it probably wouldn’t make much of a difference. The way she looked at him when she opened her eyes again ripped his heart out. Desperate, helpless, as if she wanted to implore him to do something. But there was nothing he could do. Only offer his hand to let it be squeezed to a pulp, like he had promised.

Ivee felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Nothing of what they did or said mattered to her now. Right now, she was in her own little world of pain and misery and just wanting to stop living. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought back about how she had wanted to stretch important milestones in her life. How she didn’t want them to pass. Their first kiss. Their first time. Their wedding night.

She did  _not_ want to stretch this moment. Maybe once the baby was out.

Probably.

Definitely.

Whatever hellish pain she’d had to endure just a few moments ago, it was happening again. “It hurts!” Ivee screamed. Not only was her vagina being stretched to its limits. It felt like her pelvis was gonna burst to pieces. A sheet ripped apart. 

“Oh no, Link! Your sheets!” Amira said.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to that,” Link replied.

Amira’s eyes were big when she looked at him.

“Don’t ask.”

“Ivee, try to relax your face,” Purah said. “I’m not kidding when I say you might pop a few veins otherwise.”

“Kinda hard when you feel like you’re being split in two,” Ivee groaned. It truly felt like punishment from the Goddesses for all this sex she’d been having with Link. So unfair. If this ordeal is what happens nine months later, then why do they make sex feel so good?

Amira couldn’t stand it any longer. Seeing her daughter like this made her vividly recall the pain of her own two childbirths. There must’ve been something they could do. “Link, don’t you have an elixir or something to numb the pain?” she said, nodding her head towards Link’s Sheikah Slate. “Surely, while you are in battle, you sometimes hurt yourself too?”

“Constantly,” Link snorted. “Ivee, I’m gonna need my hand.”

Amira quickly reached over to replace his hand, sitting on Link’s stool when he stood up for her. Now that he was free from her grasp, he took the chance to glance between her legs. At once, he felt his heart plummeting. He’d seen her vagina’s normal size plenty of times. The way it was stretched now was far from it’s normal size. He took his Sheikah Slate and frantically started swiping. “Aha, let me try this.” He tapped on the screen, and suddenly a tiny pink fairy appeared on his hand. He guided it to float in Ivee’s direction and let it sprinkle its fairy dust all over his frazzled wife.

“How’s that?” he asked, sitting next to her again.

“Oh wow!” Ivee said, perking up. “I do feel a lot better!” Then she slapped him quite viciously. “Why didn’t you think of that sooner?!”

“Because I’m a guy?”

“Fair enough.”

“Besides, for the sake of my hand, if I would’ve thought of it sooner, I’d have said so.”

“Don’t you dare complain about your hand!” Ivee ground out.

“I’m just saying...”

“Well, don’t!” She heaved a big sigh and exhaled slowly. The pain was gone, and she thankfully leaned against him. “Thank you for making yourself at least bit useful during all this after all.”

“Wha…?” Link felt Amira squeeze his shoulder, and he turned his head to see her make a forgiving face. It made him think back about her little speech from a while ago, about how Ivee would throw snappy remarks at him and that he shouldn’t take it personal. 

“How long will the effect of the fairy last?” Ivee asked innocently.

“Well, if it can revive me when I’m almost dead, then it must be pretty powerful. Let me know when you need another one, okay?”

With the pain gone, the rest of the delivery was a breeze. Link’s hand also didn’t need to suffer any longer. Still, Ivee gently squeezed it when she felt Purah carefully pulling this little person out of her body. Her body had produced this. Her body had carried, nurtured and sustained this. For nine months, this had been entirely hers. Now, she would have to let it go.

The baby’s cry sounded through the room, and Ivee cried along. There he was. Link’s successor.

“It’s a girl,” Purah declared.

“Nooo!” Ivee screamed, distraught. “It has to be a boy! Link’s successor has to be a boy!” Her face softened when Purah put the baby on top of her. Girl or not, of course she loved it. After all this stress and pain of squeezing it out, how could she not?

“Ivee, somehow I don’t think this is gonna be our only child,” Link said.

“Man, I don’t wanna go through all this again.”

“That would involve not having any more sex with your husband, dear,” Amira contributed.

“Mother,” Ivee whined. “Can we please not talk about sex now?”

“About that, though...” Link tried to say.

Ivee sighed. “Obviously, I don’t wanna stop having sex with you,” she pouted. “Screw biology.”

“Don’t worry. A second child and any after that aren’t so bad,” Amira said in an attempt to soothe Ivee. “Everything’s already stretched out a bit, you see.”

Great. And with that mental image Ivee would fall asleep in a bit. But she didn’t want to fall asleep. She wanted to enjoy their newborn.

Purah discreetly coughed, presenting Link with a pair of scissors. “Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, honey?”

It was probably at that moment when Link started to feel a bit iffy. He didn’t want to say it out loud with all those women in the room, but it looked quite gross, the way the baby was still bloody, and this slippery umbilical cord still pulsating.

“Link, are you okay? You don’t look too well,” Amira said.

“I… think I need some fresh air. Think I’m gonna step out for a bit.”

In a daze, Link made it down the stairs. Purah seemed to call something behind him, but he didn’t really understand.

The moment he set foot outside, Azu was all over him. “Link! Is the baby out of sis’ belly?”

“Azu? Pruce, too,” Link said, closing the door and leaning against it on shaky legs. “You been here long?”

“We left right after you came to tell us,” Pruce said. “In fact, we saw you entering the house with Purah from afar.”

“So, is the baby out?” Azu insisted.

“Yeah… Let me… sit for a moment, though.” He slid down into the grass, leaning his head back against the door.

“Can I see it?”

“No, not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because it still needs to get cleaned up. And your sister too.”

“What’s the matter, son?” Pruce asked, seeing the state Link was in. “You look like you’re the one who has given birth.”

“Umbilical cord… All that screaming… and blood… and bodily fluids…” Link stammered, looking as if he’d been traumatised for life. “Believe me, Azu, you don’t want to see that.”

Pruce grinned knowingly. “Ah yes. Not the prettiest sight, is it?” he mused. “But surely, you’ve seen worse? Out on the battlefield.”

“Yes, but those are viscous creatures being slashed open. I don’t mind, couldn’t care less about those. But this is my wife.” Suddenly, the door opened behind him, and Link practically tumbled inside.

“Link!” Amira yelled.

“Yes? What is it, you look so flustered,” Link said, scrambling upright.

“Didn’t you hear us calling for you?”

“No, I didn’t.” This house really was very soundproof.

“Well, hurry, you might still make it in time!”

When Link came upstairs, he reached for his head and raked his fingers through his hair, flummoxed.

“Yeah, I’d start scratching my hair if I were you,” Amira grinned. She picked up the little girl, who she’d put safely in the baby cot while she went down to go get him. It was snugly wrapped in a clean cloth, and she cradled it to her bosom, cooing.

Link had to look for support against the banister. Purah was still seated between Ivee’s open legs. She wasn’t finished yet. Ivee’s lower parts were still in their overly stretched state. Looked like another head was crowning. “There’s… two of them?”

“Link, how dare you leave me behind?” Ivee spat. “Get back here!”

Link quickly sat back on the stool. “Sorry! I thought it was over!”

“Clearly not!” Again, there was some pushing and huffing, but with the first one having cleared the way, the second baby came a lot quicker. “This one’d better be...”

Purah nodded, smiling broadly. “This one’s a boy.”

“Yes!” Ivee shouted, punching the air.

Downstairs, the door opened. Pruce wanting to know what the emergency had been, and if there wasn’t anything wrong with the baby, and if Azu could finally see it.

“Don’t worry, everything’s alright, and no Azu, you have to wait just a bit longer,” Amira called. Putting the baby girl back in the cot, she went down and outside to calm down her impatient son and put Pruce’s mind at ease.

Once again, Purah shoved the pair of scissors under Link’s nose, seemingly insisting that he do it this time. “Second attempt, Link?”

With a shaking hand, Link reached for the scissors. 

“Go on, Link. Be brave,” Ivee quipped, with just a tiny bit of sarcasm in her voice.

“I’m just scared to do it wrong.”

“There’s nothing you can do wrong,” Purah said with a gentle face. “Just cut.”

Link squeezed his eyes half shut while he cut, as if he expected all kinds of things to squirt out.

Ivee sighed. “Link, please.” If this already grossed him out, then seeing him change a diaper would be priceless, for sure.

“Sorry. There, done.” He slightly panicked when Purah still remained seated. “There’s not a third one, is there?”

“No, the placenta still has to come out.”

“The what?” All these strange words.

“The protective sack they’ve been encased in.”

“Oh. Whew!”

Once the placenta was removed, Purah tended to the baby boy, also wrapping him up in a cloth and asking Link to put it next to his sister in the cot; she was too small. Meanwhile, she grabbed needle and thread and applied stitches to Ivee where stitches were needed. Shuddering, Link couldn’t be happier that he had given her the fairy. Getting stitched there couldn’t possibly feel good.

“You still okay, Ivee? Don’t need another fairy yet?” he asked.

Ivee shook her head. “No, it’s okay.”

Purah then started to gather her things, clearing away the dirty towels from under Ivee and covering her with the sheet. Before she went downstairs, she gave Ivee a well deserved pat on the shoulder. “It’s done, you did it. Congratulations,” she said.

“Thanks, Purah,” Ivee smiled.

“Can we hold them?” Link asked.

“Of course you can. I’d hand them to you, but I can’t reach them. You’re gonna have to pick them up yourself.”

Link looked like picking them up would be a real challenge. They were so tiny and fragile. Where was Amira when you needed her?

“It’ll be alright, Link, you can do it,” Purah grinned. “Just make sure you support their head.”

With the greatest of care, Link picked one of them up and hugged it to his chest. It was then that the door downstairs was being pushed open quite forcefully.

“Sis, Link! Can I see the baby already?” It was Azu, who was really out of patience now.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold him any longer,” Amira said from the doorway, quickly running after Azu when he almost tripped. “Careful, Azu!”

“Mum said there was a big surprise!” Standing at the top of the stairs, Azu expectantly looked at Link and Ivee. At first glance, there was nothing out of the ordinary. “So, what is the surprise?”

Ivee chuckled. “Look in the baby cot.”

Azu ran towards the cot. If he tiptoed, he could just about see over the edge. He gasped, wide eyed, looking at Link, than back to the cot. “There’s two! Sis, were there two babies inside your belly?”

“Yes, they’re twins.” Ivee reached out her hands, longing to hold one. Link handed her the one he was holding and went back to get the second one.

“Now, gather round,” Purah said, trying to arrange everyone up and around the bed and snatching the Sheikah Slate from Link’s hip. “I’m gonna take a picture. Snapity snap!” Once the picture had been taken, she handed the Sheikah Slate back to Link and excitedly rubbed her hands. “So, let’s talk names!”

“Well, the boy will be Link Junior, obviously,” Ivee said. “But the girl...”

“Surely, the possibility that it might’ve been a girl must’ve at least crossed your mind?”

Link and Ivee looked at each other, a bit ashamed. The thought that had primarily crossed their mind was how they had hoped it would not have been a girl. One time, they had brought up the topic. Then they’d had a little drama about it. Then they had suppressed it again. 

And now they had one of each.

“How about Linkle?” Ivee eventually suggested.

“Yeah...” Link said, slowly nodding his head. “Yeah, Linkle sounds good.”

“Lovely,” Purah smiled. With Link and Ivee sitting on the bed, she once again checked the babies’ general health and reflexes. The boy would need close attention. She’d heard it right away. There’d been a distinct difference between their first cries. The girl’s cry had been laced with anger, as if she wanted to say “How dare you pull me out! It’s cold out here!”, whereas the boy had been more like “What are you doing to me? I was so comfy in there. Put me back in, please.”

“Ah, Link...” Ivee suddenly said, starting to fidget. “I’m gonna need another fairy.”

“Oh, sure. Right away. Uhm...” But he had his hands full. In the future, he would have to learn how to carry a baby with one arm, but now he was still too afraid to do it wrong. Amira shot forward to take the baby from him. “Here, I’ll take her. Him. It. Which one is it, anyway?”

“I don’t even know.”

“Make sure you sprinkle some over the baby boy too, he can use it.”

“Is this Junior?” Ivee said, starting to look under the cloth.

“Yes, that’s Junior, I can tell by his scrawniness.”

“He’s gonna be alright, though, won’t he?” Link asked, worried.

“Oh, but of course, he has your D.N.A., he’ll be fine. But sprinkling some fairy dust over him sometimes might not be such a bad idea. He’s been squished a bit inside of Ivee’s belly, so I’ll be coming over quite often to check on him.”

Azu watched with great wonder how the fairy worked its magic, then he watched it fly away through the crack of the window. “Where’s it going?”

“It’s going back to the Fairy Pond to absorb new magic,” Link said. 

“Cool,” Azu breathed.

“Now, how about we let the parents enjoy their babies, and let Ivee recover for a bit,” Purah said. “She must be exhausted.”

Ivee blew out a sigh of relieve. “Yes, please.” While the group was steadily making its way down the stairs, she caught her mother looking at the mattress on the floor, sad about how, pretty soon, it would have to be removed again. And she with it. She glanced up at Link, who nodded.

“Mum?”

“Yes?” Amira said, hopefully looking up.

“After today… can you stay for a while longer, please?”

Amira sighed, visibly relieved. “I was hoping you’d say that. Of course, I would love to.”

“Great.” When they were finally alone, she slumped against Link’s shoulder, who was sitting next to her on the bed. Only now, she felt how tired she really was.

“I’m so proud of you,” Link said, lovingly nuzzling her cheek. “All you had to go through. I’ll make it up.”

“Not with sex this time.” Ivee was slightly shocked to see the look of surprise on his face. “Please tell me you’re joking,” she said, gesturing with her hand to emphasize the state her body was in now.

“Oh, right.”

With a sigh, she looked down upon the little one in her arms, then to the one in Link’s arms, as if she still couldn’t believe that they were out of her belly.

Two.

At once.

How were they gonna do that?

“Didn’t you feel that there was a second one?” Link murmured.

“No. I was still under the effect of the fairy.” Once again, her eyes were drawn to their baby boy, the scrawny one. Yes, he was scrawny, yes he was weaker than his sister, but he was moving, and breathing, and he had such a pretty face. He would turn out to be a fine young man, petite but strong, just like his dad, eager to try out every new magical gadget he could get his hands on. Talking about magical gadgets...

“Are you happy you got to use your travel medallion in the end?”

“Yeah, I am,” Link grinned.

“Deep down inside you’re just a little boy, aren’t you?”

“Guess I’m gonna have to man up now.”

“Yes. Set an example for these two.”

“We got ourselves into a right mess, didn’t we? Two at once.”

“Looks like you have some powerful seed.”

Which brought him back to Purah’s new invention he could now finally tell her about. When he was done explaining to Ivee, she could do nothing more than just gape at him. “She’s given me some samples. Pretty amazing, isn’t it?” he said.

“Amazing? That’s life changing!” Junior gave a little sound of protest from where he was lying at the volume of her voice. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy with these two. But I have no intention to keep on dropping young until I’m no longer fertile.”

Link had to laugh at that. “Sorry, mental image.”

“Hmm… So, about that manning up...”

“I’ll work on it, I promise.”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linkle is a reference to Hyrule Warriors. Obviously, the Linkle in Hyrule Warriors would not be this one, because chronologically, Breath of the Wild comes after Hyrule Warriors. I just like that name ^_^


	16. Rinku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ivee's birthday, and Purah has a very special gift for her. It's finally time for every one to meet Link's 'brother'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinku is Link's Japanese name. Thought I might as well use it.

Chapter 16: Rinku

Purah was humming to herself while she made her way down to Link’s house. For the last five days, she’d been coming over every day to see how Junior’s health was progressing. The boy had had a difficult start, but he was bravely powering through. His father’s son.  
She found Amira in front of the house, cleaning out diapers. “Now, I’m glad you’re helping them, but you shouldn’t be spoiling them too much,” she said. “Make sure you leave them some work too.”  
“Hey, Purah. Oh, believe me, Ivee has also done her share of diaper cleaning this week. But today is her birthday, so she doesn’t have to clean diapers on her birthday.”  
“Ah yes. That’s what I’m here for. I have a present for her.”  
“Oh, well in that case, I’m coming with you, I want to see what it is. Those diapers can wait.” She rinsed her hands in the little pond behind the house and wiped them on her apron, joining Purah towards the house.   
“Is Azu inside? He’s been here almost every day now to admire his new niece and nephew, hasn’t he?” Purah said during the short trip.  
“Oh, he has been, but he fled when he saw the dirty diapers,” Amira smirked. “Probably afraid he had to help with them. I’m sure he’s with his friends now.”  
When they walked in, they found Link and Ivee sitting at the table, constructing a contraption to transport the babies when they’d want to go out for a walk. They were so caught up in their bickering that they hadn’t even noticed that Purah was there too.  
“You’re doing it wrong,” Ivee said, pointing with her needle. “You have to...”  
“Yes, I know I’m doing it wrong,” Link said. “I was just about to fix it. You do the sewing, I’ll do the weaving, okay?”  
“Ah, constructing a travois, I see,” Purah smiled. “Glad to see you’re making yourself useful, even though it’s your birthday.” She blinked her eyes shut by way of telling her she was proud of them when they looked up. “Have you thought of using a sling, though?”  
“Too lazy,” Ivee flatly admitted. “Especially since there are two. If it would’ve only been one, I might’ve considered using a sling, but with two, it just seems too difficult. It’s alright, though. Boy will be happy to pull the travois, won’t you Boy?”  
Boy lifted his head from where he was lying next to the cradle against the wall, barking softly and wagging his tail.  
“Just don’t go chasing wildlife when you have them behind you, though,” Link said.  
“Lovely,” Purah said, giving Ivee a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Ivee”  
“Thanks, Purah!”  
“So how are you?”  
“Great! Everything’s healing well. Those fairies are a lifesaver!”  
“How are the babies?” She traipsed over to the cradle to look inside. “Have you been giving fairies to Junior too?”  
Ivee put her sewing work down and came standing next to her. “Yes, one in the morning and one at night, like you said.”  
“Very good. Oh, he seems to be doing alright. Looks a lot stronger. Breathing okay now. Nothing to worry about.”  
“Great.” With a warm smile, Ivee rubbed her sleeping babies over their heads. “You’re still too early for the party, though.”  
“Yes yes, I know, but I just couldn’t wait to get you your present. Now, hold out your hand.”  
At the sound of ‘present’, everyone gathered round. Purah saying how she couldn’t wait to give it to her had created expectations. It must’ve been something very special. When Ivee opened the sachet Purah had given her, the contents were a bit…  
Disappointing?  
Confusing?  
“It’s hair,” Ivee concluded, holding up the lock of hair, neatly tied together with a ribbon.  
Purah chortled with contained glee. “It’s not just hair. That, my dear, is hair frommm...”  
Ivee took a closer look at the hair. It looked exactly like Link’s hair. She gasped and hopefully folded her hands in front of her mouth. “Is the duplication rune ready?”  
“Yes,” Purah sighed, as if it had taken her and Symin great pains to have accomplished it. “We had to consult with Robbie. We had to use various samples of Link’s body.”  
Link blushed at this, remembering how he’d had to ‘donate’ his semen in a jar.  
“But at last, I can say that the duplication rune. Is. Ready.”  
Ivee jumped on the spot, letting out a little cry of joy. “So, when can we see the new Link?”  
“Right away, if you want. He’s waiting at the lab with Symin.”  
“Mum, can you...”  
“Yes, of course, I’ll stay with the babies.”  
“Link, you go get the princess, we’ll meet in front of the lab,” Purah said, sharing their excitement.  
During their ascend of the hill, Purah and Ivee were talking about the birth. “Well, it went incredibly smooth, didn’t it,” Purah found.  
“It did?”  
“Definitely, you were very lucky. When your mum gave birth to you, it took 10 hours. And that’s minus the contractions.”  
Ivee blew out a sigh. “Oh wow! Poor mum.” Then, after a short silence, she said: “I’m so excited about this second Link. You couldn’t have got me a better present. And Link too.”  
“And the princess,” Purah added with a mischievous wink.  
Ivee laughed.“Definitely! So, how will we know the difference?”  
“Well, your Link has his wedding ring, of course. And also, I don’t think we’ll be seeing this other Link very often, anyway. He’ll either be with Zelda or travelling up and down the Kingdom, hunting down Korok seeds or something.”  
“Hm, yeah, you’re right.”  
“You know, something funny happened when I was explaining Link how to use the willysleeves. He’s told you about those, hasn’t he?”  
“Indeed, he has. Sounds awesome, I can’t wait to try it!” Ivee enthused. “But what has happened, though?”  
“Well, I asked if he had a mighty banana, so I could demonstrate how to use it. And, out of nowhere, he asks me if I’m seeing someone.”  
Ivee thought for a moment, and then gasped. “That’s my fault!”  
“How can that be your fault?”  
“You see, way in the earlier stages of my pregnancy, my mum said to me, that if I don’t feel like having sex while I’m pregnant, I have to find other ways to satisfy him. So I wanted to have some bananas. To practise.”  
“Practi-- Ooohhh! That kind of practise!”  
“Yeah. He probably thought you wanted to ‘practise’ too. Oh no! The way you look, that just seems so wrong!”  
“It does! Even though I’m much older, it really does seem wrong!”  
They reached the top of the hill in fits of laughter. There was a flash of blue light, just when they arrived. Ivee felt her eye twitching when she saw Link and Zelda landing on the fast travel spot. Not for the first time, she was happy that Zelda would get to have her own Link. She looked a little too comfortable in his arms.  
Zelda graciously straightened her dress when Link put her down on the grass. “Thank you, Link,” she smiled at him, but his eyes were already on the mother of his children. It made her desire to meet the new Link flare up even more. Because this duplication rune wouldn’t only be for Link and Ivee’s benefit. Getting intimate with Link would be a dream come true. Back in the days, there was nothing more that she wanted. Because, you know, falling in love with someone like Link was very easy, and also very irrevocable and unforgiving. It just happened. Older women wanted to mother him. Young maidens just wanted him. He had the kind of face that made you want to touch it, caress it, kiss it… just eat it all up.  
The kind of body too.  
And it would torment you during the day, and even more so during the night.  
Very much so, during the night.  
But there was no time for romance then. They needed to stand up to Calamity Ganon. Sighing to herself, she hoped that this new Link would smell the same way, and would feel just as warm.  
With every one there, Purah gestured with her arms to all gather in front of the door. Opening the door just a crack, she beckoned inside for Symin to reveal the fruits of their labour. The door opened fully. Every one seemed to hold his or her breath. Ivee clasped at Link’s arm, and Zelda took the liberty to grab Link’s other arm. All three of them were bound together in the same wish, that the second Link would be exactly that: a second Link. No more, no less. It was probably the first time that Ivee and Zelda were so emotionally connected.  
A collective gasp went through the group when the duplicate version of Link stepped outside, blinking and shielding his eyes with his hand when the sun fell on his face. He looked exactly the same like the real Link. Zelda in particular looked very happy about that.  
“How extraordinary,” she breathed, her eyes lighting up. She stepped forward, cupping his face with her hands, so she could look into his eyes. They sparkled and shone, curious to discover the world. From his face, she let her hands run down over his arms, then back up to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, the tension in his muscles, his body heat through his clothes. He was an actual, real person. “Hello, Link. Nice to meet you,” Zelda said, with an impressed exhale. His only response was a polite nod with the head.  
Ivee permitted herself to stick her nose in between them. It was a clone of her husband, after all. “Weird. It appears that this one doesn’t talk.”  
Symin, who had come out right after Link, pursed his lips and clasped his hands together. “Indeed, that is his only flaw. His only flaw,” he assured Zelda.  
Zelda nodded and looked back to her Link. “Can you produce sounds?”  
“Hmm,” duplicate Link nodded.  
“Do you mind that he doesn’t talk?” Symin said.  
“No, not really.”  
“Hm, you’re quite right. A man who doesn’t talk back might be ideal,” Purah smirked.  
“Maybe we can teach him how to talk, though,” Ivee said. She grabbed both his shoulders and turned him towards her, so she was standing directly in front of him. “Your name is Link. Can you say that? Link,” she repeated pointedly.  
“R...”  
“Liiinnnk”  
“Ri...nku.”  
“Close enough.”  
“Rinku,” Purah said, pleased when he looked her way. “Well, might as well call him Rinku, then. Rinku, meet Princess Zelda. You will be working for her.”  
When Rinku heard she was a princess, he kneeled for her at once.  
“Oh look, he knows his place already.”  
“Purah, please” Zelda laughed softly. “Rinku, get up, you don’t have to kneel. If you’re any bit as talented as the original Link, then we’re practically on equal terms.”  
Purah had her notepad out and was writing in it with great dedication. “I thought about letting him sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection. Whenever he’s needed, he can get warped away from there, and afterwards, return there.”   
“Absolutely not!” Zelda said decidedly. “He shall live in the castle with me. It will be a lot more comfy if he can sleep in a bed.” Ultimately, her bed, hopefully. That was her intention, anyway.  
“Excellent idea!” Purah shouted, sticking her pencil up in the air. “Why haven’t I thought of that? I shall program in the Sheikah Slate for him to be returned to the castle. Link?” She turned to the real Link now. “If you want, I can also make Boy and Epona unavailable to him, so they will stay with you. Although, as he will need a way of travelling, he will then get your Master Cycle Zero. Unless you’d rather have him to have Epona, so you can keep the motorcycle.”  
“No, Epona, of course.”  
“Okay, consider it done. Now, once you give him your Sheikah Slate, it will be the end of you getting warped away.” In the background, Ivee tried to suppress a squeal, bouncing happily.  
“I’m sorry to force this upon you,” Link said to his doppelgänger. “But I assure you, you will see great things, discover great sceneries. And above all, I’m sure that princess Zelda will take excellent care of you.” Rinku looked at Zelda, and when their eyes connected, he was sure that he could feel electricity sparking. He reached out his hands for Link to give him the Sheikah Slate, eager to embark upon this adventure.   
Link took the Sheikah Slate from his hip and looked at it. At the end of it all, he still seemed to have trouble parting with it. “I… won’t be able to fast travel any more?” he said to Purah.  
“No, you won’t,” Purah agreed. “I’m afraid you’ll have to travel the conventional way.”  
“It’s just that, for our honeymoon, we were planning to visit all the Goddess statues across the Kingdom. Without the possibility to fast travel, this will take a very long time.”  
“Well, you giving your Sheikah Slate to him isn’t irrevocable. You can always ask it back from him. Besides, after this, I ought to make a couple of new Sheikah Slates, anyway. You can’t raise a successor if they don’t know how to use Cryos and Stasis and the like. These new Sheikah Slates will also have a fast travel option. Just bear in mind though that, if you were to use your old Sheikah Slate, when you’re at the other side of the Kingdom, and you get warped away, Ivee would be stuck there too.”  
Ivee shrugged her shoulders, seemingly not too worried about that. “Guess I could make friends with the local folks and fix myself a meal and place to sleep there, though. I’m quite adventurous.”  
“Hm…” Link hummed. “Okay, we shall see.”   
“You should also have the pictures from the Sheikah Slate developed,” Ivee pointed out. “All those nice pics from the wedding, and the birth of the twins. I’d like to have them.” Then there were also those that were meant for their eyes only.  
“Oh, I can do that too!” Purah offered.  
“Great!”  
“I’ll do it right away, if you want.”  
“So, if Rinku will help Princess Zelda in restoring Hyrule to its former glory, does that mean I can stay home all the time?” Link said, still with the Sheikah Slate in his hand.  
“Yes. You can just concentrate on raising an excellent successor.”  
“Well, that and catching a few boars every now and then, maybe,” Ivee said.  
“Guess I can catch a few boars.”  
“Yes. And it’s better than cleaning out diapers.”  
“Ivee, if I won’t get summoned any longer, I’m willing to clean out diapers any time.”  
“Are you sure you won’t regret having said that?”  
“No, I mean it. If I have to choose between cleaning out diapers or drowning in lava, then it’s an easy choice.”  
At the mention of lava, Rinku’s face turned a bit horrified.  
“Don’t worry,” Link said. “You ought to be wearing protective gear. It’s not as bad as it sounds.” While he was talking, Purah plucked the Sheikah Slate from his hand, and Ivee quickly trotted behind her to inform her that not all of the pictures were from the wedding and the babies. Laughing, Purah pretended not to hear, and they both disappeared inside.  
In the mean time, Rinku had spotted the ring on Link’s ring finger, and he gestured towards it. Link held out his hand. “That’s a wedding ring. Me and Ivee are married. If you want one too, you’ll have to marry princess Zelda.”  
“Link, don’t tease,” Zelda said, in vain trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.  
“I’m not teasing,” Link said. “You will need a successor too, right?”  
She looked at her own Rinku. On his face, there was no trace of embarrassment. Only complete and utter devotion to her, right from the very start. She felt her mouth curling up in a smile. “I suppose you’re right, yes.” They would have gorgeous kids. “So, how are the babies?”  
“Excellent! Although I gotta say, Linkle seems to have a bit more gumption. We were worried about Junior’s health at first, but he’s doing a lot better now, a lot better.”  
“That’s a relief.”  
Sooner than expected, Purah and Ivee emerged back from the lab.  
“Are the pictures done already?” Link said  
“We have to wait a bit while they develop,” Purah replied. “Now, if there’s nothing else you still want from your Sheikah Slate, then we can give it to Rinku.”  
Link raised his fingers to his chin and looked up in thought. “Epona, Boy, pictures… I think that’s about it.”  
“Oh, but then we won’t be able to use the Barbarian Armour any more, too!” Ivee suddenly realised.  
“Honestly, I don’t feel so bad about that,” Link said. “Those horns were a hazard. And if you want body paint, then I can apply body paint any time.”  
“Hm, okay. Guess I can sew you some tiny shorts too,” Ivee said with a rather lewd grin, rubbing herself up against Link’s side.  
“Well, what will it be, children?” Purah smirked, holding the Sheikah Slate up in the air.  
“I think we’ve waited long enough for this moment,” Ivee decidedly said, gesturing her hand from the Sheikah Slate to Rinku. “As the Sheikah Slate and Rinku are both your creations, you may do the honour.”  
And with that, Purah handed the Sheikah Slate to Rinku. Ivee could almost physically feel a weight being lifted from her chest. All the stress and angst about not knowing when Link might get summoned and him being gone for days, at last, it would all come to an end. With a big, liberating sigh of relief, she wrapped her arms around Link and hugged him close. “Finally,” she whispered, but just as quick she pulled away from him again, as she apparently felt the need to shout out her joy to the Heavens. “Finally!” she screamed, raising both her fists to the sky. It was followed by a little dance. “Sorry,” she said, when she realised that every one was looking at her. “It’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want today.”  
“Oh, is it your birthday? Happy birthday then,” Zelda smiled.  
“Thanks. Oh, right,” she continued to Link, “now that the princess is here, how about we...”  
“Yeah, I suppose we could.”  
Witnessing this short conversation, Zelda was a bit envious about how they could read each other’s thoughts like that.  
“If you want, you could join us for my birthday party tonight,” Ivee said. “I mean, it will just be a peasant gathering, much more low key than last year, because last year was my 18th birthday. A grand feast would be too much work now, anyway, with the babies. But there will be plenty of food and drinks, so...”  
Zelda turned to Rinku. “Would you feel like going, Rinku? You could meet Ivee’s parents and see the babies.”  
Rinku thought for a moment, then nodded his head.  
“Okay, that’s settled then,” Zelda said.  
“Oh, how exciting, my parents will be thrille-- Where’s Purah?” Ivee wildly looked around. Purah must’ve gone back into the lab, Ivee concluded. The pictures! “That cunning little...” She hurried into the direction of the lab, and this time, Link followed her. Some of the pictures were really private!  
The moment Ivee had burst into the lab, they could hear Purah guffawing from inside. Symin shook his head and sighed. “You know, sometimes, I think that this age-reversing rune has made her look like her inner age.”  
When Link had reached the door, Purah just stepped outside with a stack of pictures in her hands, followed by a complaining Ivee.  
“Did you… watch the pictures?” Link asked, feeling a bit awkward about it.  
“I saw nothing, honey,” Purah giggled.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've done my research. A travois is something that used to be attached to horses or large dogs, to transport goods, or in some cases, small children.


	17. Like a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air!

Chapter 17: Like a first date

When Ivee and Link arrived back home, Ivee happily held out her arms to take the baby that her mum was holding. Blue clothes. Junior. Not only because she was happy to see him, but also because she didn’t know how her mother would react when they’d tell her the princess was coming to the party. Wouldn’t want her to drop him.  
“The princess? Princess Zelda? Here, to this house?” Amira babbled, looking around to see if everything was clean enough. “Is she here already? Don’t have her standing outside, let her in!”  
“Relax, mum,” Ivee laughed, making kissing gestures with her lips to Junior. “I offered for them to come right away, but they’ve gone back to the castle to let Rinku settle into his room.”  
“Rinku?”  
“The new Link.”  
“Will he be coming too?”  
“Yes, he’s curious to meet you and see the babies. He doesn’t talk, though, but we’re hoping we can teach him.”  
As the day progressed and the hour of the party drew near, Amira couldn’t help but tidy up a bit more after all. Those diapers hanging out to dry in the garden surely were an eyesore. And it wouldn’t hurt to mop the floor a second time, just to be sure.  
“Would you relax,” Pruce said, leaning against the table with his hands in his pockets. “Not like it’s the first time you meet her. She came to our house to see Ivee a couple of months ago.”  
“Yes, and do you remember the mess that was? Azu had knocked over a sack of flour in his excitement. Now move, you’re in the way. What are you doing here anyway?”  
“Keeping Link company while he’s roasting the meat.”  
“Roasting the meat’s outside.”  
“Came to get us a drink.”  
“Then get it and leave me be!”  
From over at the cradle, Ivee wondered if she and Link would end up like that too. “Would you stop it, please,” she moaned.  
“Don’t worry, love,” Purah said, who was already there too, setting the table. “That’s just their way of saying how much they miss each other now that your mum’s living here.”  
Chuckling, Ivee helped Purah with the table. Again this time, there was a throne at the head of the table in which she would have to sit all night, and she looked at it like she wanted to smash it to pieces. She had kinda hoped that Azu would’ve been too busy playing with Boy and staring at the twins, but alas. At first, she had hoped that he was preparing it for the princess, until he attached a colourful drawing of Ivee to the back of the chair.  
The front door was open, and from outside, they could smell the meat and vegetables roasting on the fire. It made Ivee’s stomach growl. She looked forward to the food. Glancing over to the cradle, she thought about how she would no longer be able to use them as an excuse to eat a lot. Maybe that was one of the best parts of being pregnant: to shamelessly stuff your face.  
She grinned to herself. She’d do it anyway. Because it was her birthday. And she could drink again!  
“We have to get some proper chairs!” Amira cried. “We can’t have the princess sitting on a stool!”  
Ivee wildly started clapping her hands. “Oh oh, have her sit on the throne! If he knows that it’s for the princess, then I’m sure Azu won’t mind! Where is he? Azu!”  
It didn’t take long to convince him of the honour it would be to have the princess sit on a throne he had made. A new drawing was made, and it soon replaced Ivee’s portrait on the back of the throne.  
Animated chattering coming from outside – why he looks just the same, how remarkable! - told them that princess Zelda and Rinku had arrived.  
“Oh, this is so exciting,” Amira prattled, feeling if her hair was still okay.  
“Mum, stay calm,” Ivee said, while she went to the door to welcome them in. “Princess, do come in.”  
When the princess came in, to Amira, it seemed like the room lit up. She was wearing her white dress and no tiara, but still had that royal air about her, although she also looked happy to be out of the strict environment of the castle for a while.  
“Princess,” Amira said, bowing her head and doing a rather clumsy curtsy. When she looked up again, her eyes fell on Rinku, and she could do nothing but stare and point. “Is- is that the...”  
“Yes, that is indeed Link’s clone,” Purah grinned. “Turned out great, didn’t he, if I do say so myself.”  
While Azu proudly guided Zelda to her throne, Amira rushed over to inspect Rinku, looking from him to the real Link who was standing outside. She felt him up and down and patted and squeezed his cheeks. Rinku bravely suffered through it with a forced smile. “Unbelievable,” she gasped.  
“Mum, stop that!” Ivee yelled, tearing her away from him. “Sorry, Rinku. Make yourself at home.” Rinku pointed at the cradle. “Yeah sure, take a look.” She accompanied him to the cradle, and even though Azu had already made Zelda sit down on the throne, she stood up again to join them.  
“Oh, they’re beautiful, Ivee.”  
“You want to hold one?” Ivee offered.  
“No no, let them sleep.”  
“So have you settled into your room, Rinku?”  
“Yes, he has,” Zelda answered for him, while Rinku nodded his head. “But that’s not the only reason why I wanted to go back to the castle before coming here,” Zelda said, holding a little box in front of Ivee. “I had to get you a present.”  
“Oh, you really didn’t have to. You being here is already such an honour.”  
“It’s only proper manners to bring a present to a birthday party. Please, I want you to have it.”  
With a beaming face, Ivee accepted the box and opened it. Inside was a hairpin with the image of a Silent Princess on it. “Oh princess… It’s beautiful.” Taking it out, she clipped it into her hair. “Thank you!”  
With a little hum, Rinku dashed outside, returning a couple of moment later with flowers, and it made Ivee laugh. “Last year, Link also brought me flowers,” she explained. Although the real present came way after. “Thank you, Rinku.” She gladly accepted the flowers while Amira went to get a vase.  
“Amira, this is for you,” Zelda said when she was done with the flowers. “It’s a bottle of Silent Princess extract. You can use it in desserts, it’s really tasty.”  
With great awe, Amira took the bottle from her and held it up in the air like it was a reward. “I shall treasure this forever,” she said, as if in trance.  
“You have to use it,” Zelda pressed. “It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”  
Amira weakly nodded her head. “Then I shall treasure the bottle forever.”  
“You do that, mum,” Ivee chuckled, plucking the bottle from her mum’s hands. “We will use it tonight. Thank you.”  
“So how about we all sat down for a drink then?” Purah said. “Ivee, you got some booze, right?”  
Ivee put two jugs on the table, one alcoholic and one non alcoholic. They engaged in some idle chatter, just the ladies and Rinku, who just smiled and nodded along. Azu had disappeared outside to get on Link and Pruce’s nerves. They could hear Pruce yelling at him to keep away from the fire, and Amira laughed at her son’s antics.  
“Meat’s done!” Pruce suddenly called from outside.   
“Yay!” Ivee cheered.  
Everyone stood up, plate in hand, to queue.  
“Yeah, it’s self serve,” Ivee said, when Zelda and Rinku remained seated. “Told you it wasn’t gonna be anything fancy.”  
Rinku was quick to take Zelda’s plate, offering to do it for her.  
“No, it’s okay, I’ll do it,” Zelda said. When she took her plate from Rinku, their hands touched, and they both laughed nervously.  
“Oh, would you just look at the pair of you. It’s like you’re on a first date together, acting all awkward and cute,” Purah chirped, hugging her plate to her chest. “How lovely!”

Later, when night had fallen, the princess and Rinku were nowhere to be found any more.   
“Where are they?” Ivee said.  
Link pulled up his shoulders. “I dunno.”  
Sticking their head out the door, they saw them sitting at the edge of the pond, not quite shoulder to shoulder, but almost. Fireflies were hovering over the surface of the water and there was a gentle, warm breeze, carrying the sweet smells of early spring. Just to be sure, Ivee grabbed Link’s hand. Wedding ring. Check.  
“Don’t worry, it’s me,” Link laughed.  
Speech. Check.  
“Okay,” Ivee said, relieved. “Hm, looks like this ‘first date’ is gonna turn out pretty fine.”  
“I’m happy for Zelda.”  
“Me too.” She grabbed his arm and made him follow her outside, away from the party noise. She leaned against the wall, and Link did the same. Her eyes drifted back to where the Princess and Rinku were sitting. It was clear to see how smitten she was with him. The hand that was there at her side in the grass wasn’t just to support her, but almost waiting for him to touch it. “Were you aware that the princess was attracted to you like that?”  
“I had a hunch, yes,” Link said softly.  
“But you weren’t attracted to her?”  
“Obviously, I thought she was very beautiful.” He felt her cringing next to him, and he quickly brushed against her hand with his fingers, looking at her with a soft grin. “But looks aren’t everything.”  
“Are you saying that I’m not good looking?”  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying? I was trying to give you a compliment. Why would you spoil this perfectly romantic moment by saying that?”  
“’s What it sounded like.”  
“Well, I can’t help it if you interpreted it that way. Is it a woman thing, to misinterpret everything a man says?”  
“I was only joking, you know.” Blimey, they sounded like her parents already.  
“Yeah, of course I know you were joking. I was joking too.” This whole argument had happened with a general undertone of jest, and they laughed together about it. They’d never fight for real. A bit of well meant bickering every now and then gave a bit of spice to it all. “Of course you’re good looking,” Link concluded. “And fun.”  
“I’m sure the princess is alright too.”  
“Hmm… Where are you going?” Link said when he saw her walking in their direction.  
“There’s still something I want to say to her.”  
“You shouldn’t disturb them now.”  
“Oh shush. They still have plenty of time to discover each other. Besides, I would like to say it now, before I’m too drunk to still be taken seriously.”  
Link laughed softly. After almost nine months of abstinence from alcohol, he could sympathise. “I’ll be going back inside, then.”  
“Okay.” 

Zelda couldn’t stop herself from heaving a happy little sigh every so often. She didn’t think that, since she’d met this new Link – her very own Link – that the smile on her face had waned for even just a second. Ever since Purah had told her that she could create a second Link, she’d had a room ready for him. Not too far from her own room, because he was, after all, a Champion. Or at least, he had the D.N.A. of a Champion. Or… whatever, she just wanted to have easy access to his room.  
The grass felt cool under her, but still her body felt warm. Her entire being was buzzing with a pleasant kind of thrill. The kind of thrill that could only come from being close to someone you like. Something that had always been denied to her, just because of her status, and her duties to the Kingdom. She would be the new ruler now.   
“Rinku,” she said, following the fireflies with her eyes. “Will you stand by me while I look after the people of this Kingdom?”  
Rinku nodded.  
“Not just… as my appointed knight?” Perhaps it wasn’t very lady-like to take the initiative. But with his inability to speak, it wasn’t like he could do the wooing. She’d have no other choice but to take matters into her own hands.  
To her relief, he nodded again, with a warm smile this time. She felt her heart making a little jump. This was a step in the right direction. Because, princess or not, just like everyone else who wanted love, it would have to happen with little baby steps. She wanted this love to be real, not born out of a master-servant kind of situation. Her mind was running ahead, to a point where they had become more acquainted. Much more acquainted.  
Just when her thoughts were about to take a rather embarrassing turn, she heard rustling next to her. Turning her head and looking up, she saw Ivee.  
“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” Ivee said, staring out over the water. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet evening air. “I’m sorry to interrupt your moment together. But there was something I wanted to talk to you about, princess.” Taking the hint, Rinku stood up and, after a little nod, headed back into the house. Ivee took his place, sitting next to the princess.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, princess?”  
“Very much, yes. Thank you for inviting me.” She glanced at Ivee in an almost intimidated kind of way. It was hard to imagine that she, a princess, would have to feel intimidated by a commoner. But Ivee was much more experienced than her in a lot of different ways. Ivee didn’t need to be wooed any more. She was married, had babies. Two of them. At once. Things that were all still very alien to Zelda. Compared to Ivee, Zelda still had a lot of things to learn about life, about real life. “What did you want to talk about?”  
“You know, when you came to visit me, right after Ganon was defeated… I regret giving you this hostile look. I’m sorry. I… don’t want to keep this hanging in between us.”  
“Ah, that,” Zelda said softly. “Oh, you know, I didn’t really experience that as hostile. More like… the fieriness of a woman who was prepared to fight for her husband. Which I completely understand. Although, to be completely honest… I do have to say that I thought it was a bit unfair at first. You see… I’ve loved him longer. I loved him first.”  
But I love him now, Ivee thought to herself. And he loves me back. “Did he know?”  
“Oh, it wouldn’t have mattered. My father wouldn’t have allowed it anyway.”  
“You don’t have to worry about any of that any more now.”  
“Yes, that’s true.”  
They smiled at each other, and sat in silence for a bit, thinking their own thoughts.  
“Ivee,” Zelda said after a while.  
“Hm?”  
“I mean it when I say that I’m happy you invited me. You see...” The sigh that followed was a bit strained, and Ivee could see that she was emotionally struggling with something. “You see, 100 years ago, when the other Champions were defeated by Ganon… I didn’t just lose my allies. I lost my friends. In between all the chaos, there was very little time to grieve. Being rescued now and having regained my freedom, I have to admit, I felt a bit lonely without them, at first.”  
Ivee’s thoughts drifted to the picture that was hanging on the wall in their bedroom. Indeed, they looked like a close gang of comrades. “Link doesn’t talk about it. But sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, he’s silently crying. I’m there for him. For in case he wants to talk about it. To hold him. Just… for everything.” A thought occurred to her. With the princess having her own Link now, the rivalry between them was gone. Who knows, maybe one day, they could even become besties. “Hey princess, I was thinking… Do you think that we could become friends? Us two? If you’d like.”  
Zelda nodded, blinking away tears. “Yes. I would love that.”  
“You can be auntie Zelda.”  
“Sounds great.”  
Ivee leaned a bit closer, whispering to her in a very conspirational way. “And also, we could gossip about our Links. Compare them. Share advice and tips.”  
Zelda giggled like the teenage girl she was.  
With a wink, Ivee stood up. “Come on, let’s have dessert. We’ve used the Silent Princess extract, I’m very curious to have a taste.” As they were friends now, she permitted herself to hook her arm around Zelda’s while they walked back to the house. “You know, I think this Silent Princess would also pair really well with some spirits, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“I think they might, yes.”  
Entering the house, it was a bit confusing which Link they each had to go to. When the real Link raised his hand to wave at Ivee, she saw the glint from his wedding ring, and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“Sorted?” he asked.  
“Hm,” Ivee smiled.

To be continued...


	18. Such a great team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has some girl talk with Ivee and discovers why Rinku has been keeping his distance. After that, she takes initiative ^__^ Princess, you plan to get a bit naughty, don't you? :-D~

Chapter 18: Such a great team

Zelda pricked up her ears when she approached Link’s house. She wasn’t really sure where the guffawing came from, but it sounded like…  
Yup. It came from Link and Ivee’s backyard.  
“Aah! Keep it away from me, it’s gross! Stop it!”  
“Gross? You can eat this, you know!”  
“Yes, once it’s cleaned up. As long as it’s dripping with blood, you need to get it out of my face!”  
Zelda burst out in laughter at what she saw. Link was chasing Ivee with the guts of a bird he was cleaning. She didn’t know what she had to think about them running around the cradle like that. As the weather was so nice, they’d decided to move it outside. But the babies weren’t crying out in alarm, so it should’ve been alright.  
They both froze when they noticed her. “Oh, hi Zelda,” Link smiled, getting back to his bird.  
Ivee found it strange to greet the princess like this. Of course, she and Link had a history, but as for herself… It still felt a bit inappropriate.  
“Good morning,” Zelda laughed, stepping closer. “I went to the lab to see Purah, but Symin said she was here.”  
“Yes, she came to check on the babies, and just to have a chat with mum. You know… amongst women,” Ivee said. At the other side of the cradle, Zelda peered inside with a warm face. To Ivee, it still felt a bit weird to have the princess as her friend now.  
“Is Rinku not with you?” Link said, wrapping the bird in paper and rinsing his hands in the little pond.  
“He’s at the castle, studying. I came here by horse. I noticed you found her back for me.”  
“I did, yes.” For her. Obviously. Did not ride her himself at all. Did not use her during their wedding.  
“I’ve been so free to tie her up next to Epona.”  
“Yeah, of course, no problem.”  
With her eyes still on the babies, Zelda cooed when one of them stirred and made a little baby sound. “It was a great party last weak. I’ve really enjoyed myself, and Rinku too.”  
“Yeah, Ivee and her family do know how to throw a party,” Link sniggered, joining them over at the cradle.  
“I’m sorry you couldn’t enjoy a couple of cocktails after all, Ivee,” Zelda said, looking up now with her stunning green eyes.  
Ivee sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, it came as quite a shock when Purah told me that I still shouldn’t be drinking too much while I’m breastfeeding.”  
“How long before they can take solid food?”  
“About six months.”  
“Oh, that’s quite long.”  
“I know! Goddesses, have mercy!” Ivee slumped against Link, whining against his chest.  
“I see you’re wearing the hairpin I gave you.”  
“Yes, it makes me feel special while I’m washing baby puke out of my clothes.”  
Zelda chuckled. “Well, I’m gonna go look for Purah then. I’ve come to evaluate the Rinku.”  
“Oh! And?”  
“Except for the talking, everything is perfect. I’ve let him train on the castle grounds. I’m gonna wait a bit to let him face Ganon, because that would be like throwing him for the lions. But from what I’ve seen so far, he fights the same way as the original Link.”  
While the princess had started walking, Ivee had walked along with her, gesturing to Link that he should stay with the babies.   
“Let me guess: girl talk?” Link called out behind them.  
“Right you are!” Ivee called back, and then she turned back to the princess. “You know, I hope that he loves the same way as the original Link too,” she giggled, bumping her shoulder against Zelda’s with her own and winking when Zelda looked at her with a blush.   
Zelda smiled back. This girl talk was quite nice. Maybe she should come here a bit more often. “Do you think he might be attracted to me?”  
“Are you kidding? You’re gorgeous. How could he not be attracted to you? Has he shown you any signs yet?”  
“There has been this kind of… tension, yes.” When they trained together… When their swords clashed and their eyes connected. There was something raw about it. Something sexual. It gave her thrills.  
“Word of advice though. If he also thinks the same way as the original Link, then you’re gonna have to make the first move.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. He sees you as a superior and has too much respect to think of you in a sexual way. Link has told me that when we were only just seeing each other.”  
Zelda’s eyes widened at this sudden epiphany. That was the reason why he’d been keeping his distance, outside of the training grounds. Not because he didn’t like her. If that was the case, then she wouldn’t wait too long to make that first move. “Right. That’s good to know. I’ll keep it in mind.”  
“Trust me, princess, you won’t regret it,” Ivee said with another wink. “I suggest you ask Purah for some of her willysleeves, though, now that you’re here.”  
“Willysleeves?”  
“It’s one of her and Symin’s latest inventions. It prevents you from getting pregnant right away.”  
“That indeed sounds interesting. Oh, and you don’t have to call me princess any more. You may call me Zelda. Since we’re friends now.”  
“Okay, cool.”  
When they entered the house, Amira veered up from her chair and did one of her clumsy curtsies. “Princess Zelda, if I had known you’d come...” she babbled.  
“Mum, would you stop acting so nervous all the time,” Ivee said. “Zelda might be coming over quite a lot. We’re friends now.”  
“You’re friends?”  
“Yes. In fact, she’s auntie Zelda.”  
Purah chortled at the expression of awe on Amira’s face, and poured the princess a cup of water. “I take it you’ve come to talk about your Rinku,” she grinned. “So, how is he? Everything functioning as it should?”  
“Yes, no complaints.”  
“And how about the...” She gestured with her hands down at her lap. “You know, down there.”  
“Oh.” That blush from just a moment ago came back with a vengeance. “Well, I don’t know, we haven’t gone there yet.”  
“Why are you waiting so long, anyway?” Ivee wanted to know.  
“I want to wait for the right moment,” Zelda explained. “I’m not gonna get to have a second First Time, so I want it to be perfect.”  
“Hmm, yes of course,” Ivee smiled, thinking back about her own First Time.  
“Yes, lovely,” Purah piped in again. “Well, do keep me posted. Because, you know, with our latest invention, you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant any longer.”  
Honestly, that woman should have a market stall. “Yes, the willysleeves. Ivee has told me about them. Sounds like a great invention.”  
“Yes yes. Here, have some.”  
“You just carry them around with you?” Ivee smirked.  
“Well, I do have to introduce them to the people. Pruce could sell some in East Wind, gotta give some to him too.”  
Suddenly, Link came in, holding Junior out in front of him with both hands.   
“What is it?” Ivee said.  
“You’re on diaper changing duty today.”  
“Then you’re on diaper cleaning duty.”  
“Deal.”  
“We’re such a great team, aren’t we?”  
“The best.”

It was a couple of days later. Zelda was standing at one side of the gateway where the soldiers were flocking into the castle, returning from the training grounds for their evening meal and some well deserved rest. She smiled while they courteously bowed to her, but she was eager to meet with her new appointed knight, who she’d been monitoring and following ever since she’d received him from Purah. When she saw him approaching, she ran towards him and discreetly guided him away from the crowd.  
“You’ve trained very well today,” she said. For the first time, she’d let him face Ganon. It had taken him a few attempts to get past the first stage. The second stage hadn’t gone so well yet. That would be for another time. Afterwards, she’d allowed him to recover a bit, sharing his experiences with the other soldiers. He had managed to learn some new words, but most of what he wanted to say still needed to be communicated with hand gestures and grunts. “After dinner, I will have a medicinal bath prepared for you, with water from the hot springs.”   
“Yes.”  
Zelda laughed softly. ‘Yes’. One of the first words he had learned. “It will do you good.”  
Rinku gratefully bowed his head. “Thank you.”  
Smiling warmly at him, Zelda allowed him to go inside. Her eyes drifted to two birds in the distance, about to mate, it being spring and all. Look, they didn’t make any fuss about it.  
That evening, while she was having dinner by herself, she could barely eat, nervous about what she had planned for later that evening. The thought of going to Rinku’s bedroom tonight made her nipples stand to attention and her heart beat in her throat. Finally, she would know what it felt like to be loved by her appointed knight. A man she’d been attracted to the moment she saw him, back in the days. Link was hot, there was no denying that. But at the time, he was too occupied defending her, rather than caring for her in more than a master-servant kind of way. That Rinku was a clone of the original was not important to her. His style of fighting was the same. She trusted that his love making would be the same too.

Zelda was restlessly traipsing in front of the bathroom door, clutching a vial of bath oil to her chest. Saying to her maid that she herself would continue preparing the bath with her personal oil would be a very transparent ruse. Her intentions would be very obvious, and she had to admit that she felt quite nervous about that.  
But this was ridiculous. Surely, she didn’t have to answer to her staff. Determinedly stomping her foot, she opened the door to the bathroom, where the maid was folding towels and preparing a cotton robe. The bath tub was already filled with hot, steaming water.  
“Thank you, Liselle, I shall take it from here. You may send for Rinku.”  
Liselle did a curtsy. “As you wish.” Noticing how the princess was nervously biting her lip and was clutching at the vial of oil like a life line, she couldn’t help but giggle to herself. “Good luck, princess,” she said, and then quickly headed for the door, realising her transgression of speaking to the princess in such a way.  
“No, it’s not...” Zelda started, but she heard her inner voice chiding her. Oh shush. That’s exactly what you’re here for.  
Before Liselle headed out, she made another quick reverence to the princess. “Forgive me, my princess.” And then she smiled and winked, as if wanting to tell her to have fun.  
“Liselle!” Zelda called, and Liselle carefully shuffled back in, worried that she might be reprimanded for speaking out of line.  
“Have you… been with a man before?” Liselle was older than her, and from the way she talked about it, Zelda could make out that she had already lost her innocence, and had enjoyed it too.  
Peering out the door, Liselle quickly closed it, leaning against it. “Well, if I may be so bold...”  
“I’m asking you, so please speak freely.”  
“I…” Then her face changed from nervous to blissful. “Yes, I have. You know, Rinku is not the only good looking soldier in the castle.”  
Zelda stepped a bit closer. The expression on Liselle’s face made her curious, and even more eager to spend the night with Rinku. “Got any advice?”  
“Just… Try to stay calm. Relax. And enjoy.”  
“What is it like?”  
“Addictive.”  
Zelda felt herself gasping, starting to feel quite warm. For some inexplicable reason, she felt her lower parts twitching. “Okay. Thank you. That will be all. Oh, one more thing. Please don’t tell anyone. I know I’m supposed to wait until...”  
“You don’t have to answer to me, my princess,” Liselle interrupted her. “In fact, you don’t have to answer to anyone. Being with a man should be something you should be at liberty to enjoy anytime. It’s nature. And nature doesn’t abide by any rules. Nature is based on instinct. But don’t worry, my lips are sealed. I swear it on my lover’s head.” With a smile and another polite nod of her head, Liselle headed out.  
Zelda was a bit gob smacked at Liselle’s little speech, not because of her maid’s impudence, but because she realised how true her words were. Just like that, her mind went back to the two birds at the castle courtyard, who also acted upon their instincts. As Liselle was older than her, she was wiser too. Zelda valued Liselle’s opinion, that’s why she knew that she wouldn’t be reprimanded for interrupting her. Maybe she ought to change that law, about not having intercourse before marriage. If Purah could produce her newest invention on a grander scale and sell it to he people, then the risk of there being a baby before marriage would be much smaller anyway.  
Shaking her head, she dismissed it for now. Now, she had more pleasant things to do. Feeling her hand tremble a bit, she poured a generous amount of oil in the bathwater. Leaning against the edge of the bath, she dreamily stirred the water with her fingers, spreading the oil and feeling the temperature. She wondered what it would be like. How he would treat her. How he would react when she’d speak out her desires and her feelings for him. Because, it was not that he was stupid. He knew what everything meant, he just didn’t know how to speak the words. Yet.   
She jumped when there was a knock on the door. “Yes, come in,” she called with a rather unsteady voice, and she cleared her throat.  
Rinku came in, and she welcomed him with a smile that was maybe just a bit too obvious. He was wearing his Champion tunic, but without the protective sleeves and gauntlets. Just the tunic. He was also on bare feet. It made him look less like a warrior, and more like a boy. It looked very charming to Zelda, very homely, like a boyfriend who would wind down at the end of the day. She felt like it took away the barrier between them. For a split second, the image of her and Rinku together in the bathtub crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. First see how this night would go.  
Stepping away from the bath, she gestured with her hands that it was free for him to use, and he moved closer.  
“Rinku, I would…” She paused and swallowed. “I would love to come to your room tonight. Would that be okay for you?”   
Rinku slowly nodded his head, examining her face to make sure that he read her intentions right. “Hm,” he then nodded more firmly. “Yes!”  
Her face brightened. “Good!” Stepping closer, she brushed her fingers against his, feeling the sparks there. “I’m sure you will not let me down.”  
When she came back outside and closed the door, she leaned heavily against it. She was sweating and could feel her entire body shaking. Never before had she asked something like that from a man.  
“My princess,” Liselle said, who had stood there waiting for her. “Are you alright?”  
Heaving a big, shaky sigh, Zelda let her eyes focus on her maid, feeling her face break into an ear to ear smile. “Yes. I’m very much alright.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally have some sex again. Yay! One would almost forget this is a mature-rated fic >_<. But it will be good, though. I promise ^_~


	19. Something very unprincess-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, after such a long time, Zelda is finally gonna be with the man she loves in the way she wants it most. She's going to love it.

Chapter 19: Something very unprincess-like

When Zelda stood in front of Rinku’s door with her hand lifted, ready to knock, she suddenly got second thoughts. She was a bit scared after all. Without her royal clothes and tiara, stripped from all her splendour, she was just an inexperienced girl, dead nervous about being touched by a man for the first time. But then she decidedly nodded to herself. She’d had to suffer through this unrequited love for long enough now. Tonight, she would allow herself to be swept away. The only thing she had to do was to cross this first threshold. After tonight, she’d be able to have sex with Rinku as much as she wanted.  
She shook her head, blushing fiercely and inwardly chiding herself for these naughty thoughts. Thinking in such a way was very unlike her. But even a princess needed to let off some steam every now and again.  
Before she knocked, she sent a silent wish to the Heavens. Mum, dad, if you’re watching over me, then look away now. Your dearest daughter is about to do something very unprincess-like.

Rinku was sitting on his bed cross legged, still in his comfortable cotton robe, studying. The princess had given him some exercise books and notebooks for him to learn to speak, so he could communicate better with his fellow soldiers and her. He wanted to learn to speak, because the way it was now, he sounded like a caveman.  
His head snapped up when he heard the knock on his door. “Rinku, I’m coming in,” he heard Zelda say from the other side. “Yes!” he called, quickly tidying his books. The door opened, and she slipped inside, quickly closing it again, as if she was worried that someone would see her entering his room. She was dressed in her night gown, and he could see her breathing restlessly while she was leaning against the door.  
Zelda tried to control her breathing. It was incredibly difficult to keep her composure, when all she wanted to do was to throw herself at him. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, still in the bathrobe from after his bath. His hair still looked a bit damp. “Did you enjoy your bath?”  
Rinku nodded. “Yes.”  
“You know… why I have come here, right?” She felt her breath catching when Rinku stood up and walked over to her.  
“Yes…?”  
“Yes,” she smiled. “For that. That is… if you want to.” She wouldn’t demand it from him. She wanted him to spend the night with her, not only because he felt he had to because she was his superior. He wanted him to put his heart and soul into it.  
“You?”  
Zelda quickly nodded. “Very much. Don’t feel restrained because I’m your superior.” She went standing a bit taller, pointedly pushing her bosom forward, indicating that she wanted to be touched there. “Please… I’m all yours tonight. And any night hereafter.”  
Rinku’s hand reached up to her breast, and he tentatively squeezed it through her thin night gown. It was pretty obvious that she was wearing nothing underneath. The way she gasped made it clear how much she wanted this, and he pressed his body closer to her, breathing hotly against her lips.  
“Kiss me,” Zelda whispered, and as soon as the words had left her mouth, his lips were upon hers. She moaned softly at the newness of feeling someone else’s lips on hers for the first time, but soon, her lips parted, and she accepted his tongue into her mouth. Lifting her hand to the back of his head, she pulled his face closer, as close as she could. This initial contact had unleashed something, something she didn’t know was slumbering inside of her, but of which she was eager to discover more.  
Rinku felt his heartbeat speeding up when Zelda’s kiss grew fiercer. Growing bolder himself, he untied the ribbon at the front of her nightgown with deft fingers, sliding the light garment down over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Stepping out of it, Zelda fumbled with the sash of Rinku’s bathrobe, impatiently tugging it down over his arms. She pulled away for a moment to look at him, and Rinku in his turn took the opportunity to do the same.  
“Pr… Pretty,” Rinku mumbled, his eyes big.   
Zelda covered her flushed cheeks with both her hands while she looked him up and down. “Amazing,” she breathed. Her eyes were inevitably drawn to his already half erect penis, that body part which held the power to set her body on fire and blow her mind.  
Rinku was the first one to step forward again. He took both her hands with his and shook his head, telling her that she shouldn’t hide her face like that. “Pretty,” he said again, placing two fingers under her chin and raising her face towards his. Breathlessly, Zelda once again let her lips be captured by his, melting against him and feeling his hands running down over her arms. She felt him sag both his hands to the small of her back, and he quickly caught her when she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. They stumbled to the bed that way, and once there, he put her upon it with the greatest of care. Wiggling to the side, she made room for him to lie next to her. He held his eyes on her the entire time. He didn’t know how to speak words of love, but that was okay. Everything Zelda needed to know could be found in the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the heat of his body against hers.  
She felt herself growing light headed when his hand started a downward trail from her breasts over her ribcage, further down over her smooth, flat belly.   
“Rinku, wait!” she said when he started leaning over her. “It’s my first time. Please, be gentle.”  
Rinku nodded, letting his hand slide down at her centre and carefully touching her there. With soft eyes, he asked her if it was good.  
“Yes, that’s… ahn… very nice,” Zelda breathed, biting her bottom lip. She mewled when he slid his finger in, sharply arching up when he found a special spot inside. “Oh! There! Keep doing that!” Waves upon waves of pleasure coursed through her when he kept on prodding at that spot, and she felt herself growing increasingly hot under his attentive gaze. “Ah… That’s wonderful! Don’t stop!” Through half closed eyes, she looked up at his face, and it almost made her laugh. He looked astounded and fascinated at the same time over the effect of his finger moving inside of her. Then he lowered his head to her breast, sucking and licking at her sensitive nipple, and it returned her to the writhing and moaning creature she had become. An unfamiliar tension started building there where his finger was buried inside of her, and it didn’t take long before she could feel it spreading all through her lower body, consuming her with an overwhelming intensity.  
“Rinku… Rinku!” she gasped, surrendering to this unexpected hit of pleasure. “Oh! Oh, my goodness!” She had lost all control over her body’s reactions. Her hands grasped at whatever was nearest. For her one hand, it was the sheet, for her other, it was Rinku’s shoulder. Her knees moved up from their own accord, her chest arched up and her head snapped back. There was a tension in her hips that felt like a bow that was drawn taut. It held her in the most exquisite suspense.  
And then it was gone again, and she slumped down onto the mattress, feeling completely happy and relaxed. Her eyes had been half shut, her vision too clouded to see. But when she came to, Rinku was again staring at her with that mix of astonishment and fascination on his face, as if he couldn’t believe that he had caused her to look like that. Realising that his finger was still inside of her, he quickly let it slide out again.  
“Well, that went ridiculously quick, didn’t it,” Zelda admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed about it. She saw him fondly smiling down upon her, slowly shaking his head. It’s not over yet, his eyes said. Taking her hand with his own, he kissed the palm of it, trailing his lips down her arm towards her chest. With his teeth, he grazed at the nipple he had left neglected before, gently squeezing the soft mound while he did. The purring sound that came from Zelda’s mouth told him she liked it. From there, his mouth travelled further down, and he could hear Zelda’s breaths becoming shorter. It was like some unknown force told him exactly where to go. He moved between her legs, crawling down to where all her juices had gathered and experimentally dipped his tongue in. Not only did he like the taste, but also the reaction it caused. Zelda sucked in a sharp breath, and her entire body jerked, making her breasts bounce. He did it again, licking it all up. Even though Zelda had only just reached a first orgasm, the sounds she made were just as ardent. Then his attention was drawn to the swollen, nerve packed knot that was sitting at the top. He soon discovered that women could be pleasured in more than one way, when he closed his lips around the rosy nub, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. He also discovered that, interestingly, women needed very little time to recover from a sexual high.  
Zelda felt her toes curling and her hips rocking up into Rinku’s adorations. Never before had she experienced anything like this. Physically, emotionally… She didn’t know how she could’ve ever doubted his love for her. Because when she lowered her gaze, that’s exactly what she saw in his eyes: nothing but genuine love and utter devotion. From down between her legs, she saw him looking up at her, and there she could read that he would do this as many times as she would wish. This, and much more. Moaning and biting her lip, she could feel her eyes starting to roll back again. With Rinku’s hands busy caressing up and down her thighs, she used her own hands to touch her body, running them up her lithe torso and squeezing her breasts. His little sighs and the sucking noises he made were very stimulating, and out of nowhere, Zelda’s body started shaking again as she gladly let herself be consumed a second time. “Amazing...” she wheezed. “Just… amazing.” Vaguely, as she was slowly recovering, Rinku’s voice started to register in her brain.  
“Mazing...” he tried to repeat. “A… mazing.”  
With a soft laugh, she looked down to where he was still seated between her legs. “Yes. You… The things you do… They’re amazing.”  
Still murmuring the word to himself, he pressed gentle kisses to her knee and the inside of her thigh. The smile on Zelda’s face was fond and warm. How cute he was. “Oh Rinku, what are you like?”  
With big, sparkling eyes, Rinku crawled back up, bringing his face close to hers. “Kiss...” Without hesitation, Zelda complied, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. She could taste her own essence there, and it made her head swim a bit. Her stomach twisted when she felt him gently nudging her legs further apart with his knees, indicating that he was gonna take it to the final stage now.  
“Good?” he murmured against her lips.  
As fast as Zelda’s heart had been beating up till now, when she realised that at last it was gonna be for real, her heart seemed to stop for a moment. She swallowed. It might hurt. But it was something she had to go through, a rite of passage. She thought back about Liselle, and how happy she had looked when they had talked about it.  
Shivering, she nodded her head. “Yes, go ahead, but...” She stopped him when he was about to settle his hips between her legs. “Wait! We should… protect ourselves.” A pregnancy was something that didn’t fit into her life just yet. “One of Purah’s willysleeves, there’s one in the pocket of my nightgo...”  
With a hum of agreement, Rinku jerked open the drawer of his bedside table, and he took one out.  
“Did Purah give this to you?” Zelda said, a bit bewildered, but also relieved that no one had to leave the bed.  
“Yes,” Rinku said, letting her look inside the drawer. Zelda had to laugh. There were several of them. “Purah...” she said, shaking her head at that woman’s mischief. She could just picture the grin on her face when she’d given them to him.  
When Rinku sat back, his penis jutted up from between his legs. Zelda gasped at the size of it, and the dark shade it had achieved by now. Only now, she realised how much he must’ve been aching for some stimulation too. “I’m sorry. Next time, I’ll be more considerate of you too.”  
Smiling, Rinku shook his head, but she could see that his smile was strained, just wishing for her to hurry up. With a nervous little laugh, Zelda started rolling the rubber sleeve down. It made him moan quite loudly, and she thought it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. How happy she was that, even though he couldn’t speak for now, he still had a voice. In time, he would be able to whisper sweet nothings to her.  
With her heart thumping madly in her chest, she went lying back down with her legs pulled apart. When he leaned back over her, she felt her body growing very hot and her breath becoming shallow. A slight sense of panic started to fill her chest, but she quickly tried to suppress it. She shouldn’t be childish about this. She had fought Ganon, she could take a little pain. Still, she heard a little whimper escaping her when the head of his manhood rubbed against her entrance.  
He offered his lips as a distraction, and she greedily took them, trying to keep her mind occupied with the softness of his tongue against her own. She moaned into this mouth when he pushed inside, wrenching her head away to cry out when he breached her hymen. He was a bit startled himself, not only from her reaction, but also because of the throbbing heat that suddenly surrounded his painfully stiff length. He felt her tightly gripping at his arms, and he gently kissed along her jaw to sooth her anxiety.  
“I’m okay,” she peeped. “Just… don’t move just yet.”  
He lifted his head again to lovingly gaze down upon her. He ran trembling fingers along her cheek, stroke them through her hair.  
“You’re trembling too,” Zelda said softly.  
“Hm...” Rinku murmured. “Amazing.”  
“I’m sorry I’m testing your patience like this. After this, it’s supposed to go a lot smoother.” The initial shock started to dissipate, and she started to feel the first signs of pleasure. Through the thin layer of rubber, she could still feel the heat from his engorged organ, feeling it pulse as it stretched her inner walls. When Rinku shifted his weight to regain his balance, that one spot inside that had felt so good before came back to life. “Ah…” she gasped. “That felt quite nice. Do it again.”  
Rinku gently rolled his hips, and she gave a joyful little yelp. A careful smile started to shine through, and she could tell from Rinku’s face that he was relieved to see her insecurity starting to melt away. “Nh… Very nice,” she moaned. “Go on.” He continued making undulating movements with his hips, like soft waves, and she felt herself relaxing, surrendering. A low sound of wonder sounded from Rinku’s mouth, and Zelda’s hands that had gripped so tightly at his arms just moments ago, now softened into a hug as she arched up against him. “Go faster, Rinku!”  
“Hmm!” Rinku groaned, gradually speeding up. She felt him burying his fists into the sheets while his grunts became more ardent, breathing hotly into her neck. “Amazing!” he panted. When their eyes locked, she could see the same kind of zeal she’d seen during their trainings, as if the trainings had been one long foreplay. It made it clear to her that he too had wanted this all along.  
“It really is,” Zelda agreed, welcoming this sudden surge of heat into her loins. The way he moaned, the passion in his voice sparked a warmth inside her chest. Something started in the pit of her belly, a feeling like she’d had those two times before, but much bigger, a primal urge that needed to get out. She wanted more of it. “Rinku, it doesn’t hurt any more,” she moaned. “Don’t hold back!”  
And so, he didn’t. With a fierceness becoming a warrior, he let his hips surge forward. There were so many things he wanted to say. How the spasming of her tight sheath around his swollen manhood was tormenting him so exquisitely. How she looked so lovely and sensual, the way she was writhing and moaning under him. How it wouldn’t take much longer before he would be tipped over the edge. He hoped he could convey it all with the tone of his voice and the wildness in his eyes.  
“Are you close?” she breathed.  
“Uhn!” Rinku nodded hotly.  
Smiling, Zelda nodded back. “Me too… Ah...” Her spine jolted up and her head whipped back.   
She felt like her body was about to burst with pleasure, and she screamed out. “Rinku! Dear heaven!” She could hear the shock of release in Rinku’s voice. Blinking her eyes open, she looked up into his face, and the look of pleasant surprise that was written all over it, as if he hadn’t expected it to feel so good. She didn’t think she’d ever seen something so beautiful in her life. “Rinku…” she gasped, raising a trembling hand and cupping the side of his face with it. “You gorgeous boy.” She could recognise a compliment in return in the way he smiled at her, the way he tenderly rubbed his nose against hers, and she kissed him. A silent, contented sound came from his mouth, and he gently rolled off her.   
“Good?” he asked.  
Sighing blissfully, she snuggled close to him. “It was perfect.”  
“I… can say…?”  
“What do you want to say?”  
“I … love you.”  
She drew in a sharp breath, her eyes growing big as she looked at his sincere face. It was the only thing she’d ever wanted to hear from him. “I love you too,” she said, feeling tears prickling in her eyes. It was to think that she was gonna get emotional. It was a woman’s prerogative to get emotional after being told such a thing. Her heart felt so light all of a sudden, while it was reverberating throughout her entire body like a heavy drum. It felt like an emptiness in her chest had been filled. This sense of fulfilment she had desired for so long… she had finally achieved it.  
Leaning back against him with a happy sigh, she let her eyes travel down over his chest, glistening with sweat. Even though he was still very new to this world, he had the body of an 18 year old. Made love like it was the only thing he was ever meant to do. Purah had done so well. Symin and Robbie too. They really were a bunch of geniuses.  
“Ah, right...” she said when she noticed the willysleeve, which was now loosely wrapped around his softened manhood. Reaching over to his bedside table, she took a notebook and tore a blank page out of it. Carefully removing the dirty sleeve, she neatly folded it into the paper. “We’ll dispose of it in the morning.” Lying back down next to him, she pressed her head into the pillow, feeling a bit dazed. Coming here this evening had been such a great decision. She was so glad she’d taken Ivee’s advice, to be the first one to take initiative. If not, who knows for how long she might’ve still been hanging around him, all chagrined with all this pent up sexual energy inside of her, wanting to devour him with the slightest touch. After having experienced this, she realised that taking it out on him on the training grounds could never compare, never be enough.  
“Are the other soldiers kind to you?” she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. She figured that, him not being the real Link and his inability to talk might be a reason for harassing him. Also, if word would get out of them two being intimate with each other, a lot of envy and animosity would start circulating. To her relief though, he nodded his head.  
“Good. If anyone is mean to you, just tell me. I will dismiss them at once. An army needs to work together. There can be no place for jealousy or bullying in it.”  
Smiling, Rinku nodded his head again.  
“Outside of the bedroom, we still should try to keep our distance, though, otherwise there will be trouble. They’ll think that you get treated better than them because you share your bed with me. If I’m being cold or strict to you, I swear, that will be the only reason.”  
Rinku heaved a long sigh and stretched. “Hm...” he hummed, understanding what she said. “Good.”  
While he stretched, she feasted her eyes, watching the muscles ripple under his skin. His masculine smell hit her nose, and it went straight to her head, like she was getting drunk on it. Liselle had been right, there was only one way to describe this feeling.  
Addictive.  
She wanted to be immersed by this. This feeling of love and acceptance, she wanted to feel it all the time. And she would. This would be the beginning of their story. It wouldn’t be just a passage in their lives. They would see this through to the end. “Rinku, I want you to know that, whenever you feel like doing this, you just have to let me know,” she said. “I’m always willing to offer you my… company.”  
“Yes,” Rinku nodded.  
With a loving smile, Zelda ran her hand through his hair. “Study well, okay? So you can tell me your desires too.”  
“Desires...”  
“Hmm...” Zelda murmured. “Like where you would like to be touched. Or kissed. Or licked.”  
“Oh...” A most adorable blush appeared on his cheeks, and Zelda’s eyes sparkled. She looked forward to finding out in what ways she could drive him crazy. She taught him some more words, words that wouldn’t be found in any textbook. Then she told him about a naughty dream she’d had, one night when she was trapped inside a cave with the real Link, and if maybe he could do what the real Link had done with her. Rinku was more than happy to make her relive that dream.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what could possibly have happened in that dream Zelda has had? Maybe you'll find out later ^_~


	20. Look at those buns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Ivee have cake, tea and girl-talk. About the truly important, existential things in life: sex with Link.

Chapter 20: Look at those buns!

Link had a bounce in his step when he walked up the hill towards the lab. After little over a month, Ivee had indicated that she wanted to have sex again. It didn’t go very well at first. Purah had warned them for that. It had hurt a bit. They’d had to use something to make it slide better. Link had had to be very patient. For his wife, he could do that. And it had paid off. Now everything was okay again. They hadn’t wasted a lot of time to use up the willysleeves Purah had given them.   
All of them.  
He’d cut his hair too. He liked it better that way, Ivee too. Everyone, in fact. He’d cut it short, except for the bangs next to his ears, because ‘they framed his face so beautifully’, according to Ivee. Before, when he still had his original Sheikah Slate, he’d tried many times to cut it. But it always grew back at an unnerving, unnatural speed, as if someone wanted it to be that way. It was easier to tell him and Rinku apart too. He suspected that it wouldn’t take very long before Rinku would also be wearing a wedding ring.  
When he entered the lab, Purah and Symin were both sat around the table. They’d already started working on those new Sheikah Slates Purah had promised him.  
“Hi Purah. Terribly sorry to disturb you while you’re working, but I was wondering if you have any more of those willysleeves?”  
“Why, you naughty naughty boy,” Purah said, without looking up from her work.  
“May I inform you that sex happens with two people? Ivee can also be quite demanding at times.”   
At this, she did look up. “Is she ready to have sex again already, then? How remarkable.”  
“Yes, I’m not gonna lie, I’m relieved too.” He’d almost become physically nauseous when she’d told them it could be up to a year before Ivee would feel like having sex again. Ivee too. Link suspected that this was where things could start to go awry in some relationships.  
“So, you have more?”  
“I do, but you’re not the only one using them, honey. And also, I can only produce them in small numbers, because at this stage, there’s a limit to their durability. You don’t want any of your swimmers to slip through, do you?”  
“For now, not really no.”  
Almost right after, there was another knock on the door. Zelda stepped in, surprised to catch Link there.  
“Let me guess,” Purah said. “Willysleeves?”  
“Uhm… yeah… Although, they’re not...” Zelda admitted with a blush.  
“Righty then, I’ll go get some.” Purah jumped off from her seat and scampered to the back. “So lovely to be young, isn’t it?”  
While Purah was fetching the willysleeves, there was an awkward silence between Zelda and Link. It was quite obvious that she couldn’t look at him without recalling hot, steamy nights with her own Rinku. Undoubtedly, she and Ivee would have a lot to discuss.  
“They’re not for me,” Zelda mumbled. “They’re for my maid.” She could see Link doubtfully narrowing his eyes. “It’s true! I’m not the only one who enjoys the company of a man, you know.”  
“Here you go, young ones,” Purah giggled, each handing them a sachet. “It’s on the house for you two.”  
“Why thanks, Purah, how generous of you,” Link beamed. “At least come join us for dinner then this evening. Symin, you too.”  
“Oh, it will be our pleasure. So,” she then continued to Zelda. “I take it Rinku is satisfactory then?”  
“Very much so, yes. In fact, I feel like I have to thank you.”  
“Oh no, princess, you shouldn’t...”  
“No, I insist. Purah, every new rune you still wish to create or experiment with, I shall provide funds for it.”  
With her mouth falling open, Purah glanced over at Symin, who thought this was important enough to look up from his work. “My princess, that is too much,” she said, falling to her knees.  
“Purah, get up. And no, it’s not too much. For what you, Symin and Robbie have created, I want to offer you my endless gratitude. And also the support to create whatever you want. Including those new Sheikah Slates.” She took Purah’s hands, pulling her upright again. “I don’t think you realise how much my life has changed, for the better. Just saying thank you doesn’t cut it. Please, accept this. You have proven how brilliant you, Symin and Robbie are. Not just with Link’s clone, but also those willysleeves. They will change the lives of so many people. I want to know what more you can invent, and if such a thing as money is holding you back from that, then I want you to have my full support.”  
Behind them, a chair was being shoved back, and everyone looked that way. It was Symin, who had stood up from his seat and was standing there with his head bowed. “We shall do our best, princess!” he all but shouted. “Thank you very much!” When Zelda took his hands in hers next, he looked like he could turn into a pile of cinders any moment.   
“I’m leaving things in your trusty hands,” she smiled brightly. “Purah, thanks for the willysleeves. Now then, Link. Shall we get going?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Link said, following her when she headed for the door. He didn’t really know where they would be going, though.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, once they were outside. She made a clicking sound with her tongue to her horse that was waiting there, and it followed. “I know you shouldn’t be listening to my beck and call any more, but… I felt like the atmosphere had gotten a bit weird. I didn’t think they would’ve reacted like that. So… humble. Purah of all people should not be kneeling for me.”  
“Hm yeah, I get it,” Link said, not knowing what else to say. “So, where are we going?”  
“Oh, I was planning to see Ivee after this. For a chat, you know.”  
During their trip down the hill, that awkward silence from before returned. Zelda was the first one to break it. “Link?”  
“Yes?”  
“I don’t want things to be awkward between us like this. You are you, he is he, okay? We should still be able to have normal conversations. Adult conversations. About sex.”  
“I agree,” Link said, relaxing a bit. “I gotta admit though, for me it feels uncomfortable to talk about sex. But with someone my own age, it should be alright, I guess. Up until now, I’ve only talked about sex with Ivee’s mum and Purah.”  
“I can understand why that would feel uncomfortable, yes.”  
“What you said about how your life has changed for the better… It’s the same for me. You know, there’s something very comforting about waking up in the morning and knowing that today, I won’t have to face an enemy about thirty times my size.”  
Zelda threw her head back as she laughed. “Oh, don’t remind me!” She’d also seen her fair share of Hinoxes, Moldugas and the like in the past.  
“So, did Rinku get summoned yet?”  
“A couple of times, yes. Once while he was training, then another time while we were on the road. And also at the very beginning, during the night. He was nowhere to be found in the morning, and then the next day, he was suddenly back. I didn’t ask him what he had to do, it doesn’t really matter any more too now, does it? Defeating Calamity Ganon was by far the most important thing, and that’s done. I do believe that he mentioned how he still had to beat a horse riding game somewhere. And something about a shield surfing race too.”  
“Ah yes,” Link said slowly. It all came screaming back to him. “I hope he hasn’t been summoned during sex yet?”  
“No, fortunately not.”  
“It happened to me, once.”  
“That’s awful.”  
“Yeah, it was. Ivee wasn’t too happy about it too, of course. But if it ever happens to you, please keep in mind that, while it’s annoying for you, it’s much, much worse for Rinku. You know, I was transferred from my warm, comfy bed, with my girlfriend in it, to a shrine, where I had to do the most mind-numbingly boring trial ever. To get there, though, I first had to go through a storm, causing me to get struck by lightening. Which in the end, wasn’t such a bad thing. Every trace of lust I still had in my body was gone in an instant.” He smiled when Zelda chuckled. “So yeah, I hope it doesn’t happen during sex, but the possibility is always there. Try to put things into perspective, is what I want to say.”  
After this, they talked about how Rinku was such a hard worker in daily life, just like the real Link. The castle courtyard was restored to the way it was before, and Zelda was so happy that it was so vibrant and bustling again, and that there were daily markets again, and an event every so often. Within a couple of years, it would be great to take the kids there.

When they returned home, Ivee briskly walked towards them with a pair of shorts held out in front of her. “Link, try these on, would you? Hello, Zelda.” She thrust the shorts into his hands and practically pushed him towards the bathroom door.  
“Do sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?” Ivee offered.  
“Oh, that would be lovely, thank you.” Instead of taking a seat though, Zelda wandered off towards the cradle.  
“I’ve made cake too. The whipped cream on top has got Silent Princess in it.”  
“Have you been sewing?”  
“I’m making a replica of the Barbarian shorts. I think he looks really sexy in them. Have you seen him in his Barbarian outfit? You should have him wear it sometimes. Just be careful of the horns, though, they’re sharp.”  
“I’ll keep it in mind,” Zelda smiled heartily. “Are the babies not here? The cradle’s empty.”  
“My mum’s gone to the shop, and she’s taken them with her,” Ivee explained. “Link and I have made a travois, you see. We hang it behind Boy, and the babies get strapped into it, so we can take walks with them.”  
“How convenient.”  
Meanwhile, Link had come back out of the bathroom. He didn’t look too sure about those shorts. “Ivee, don’t you think those shorts a rather a bit too short?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, they’re perfect. Besides, you won’t be wearing them long anyway. Hm, look at those buns!” Ivee said with a greedy grin, patting him on the bum.  
“Ivee!”   
Ignoring Link, Ivee turned him around, so Zelda could see too. “I think they turned out pretty fine, what do you say, Zelda?”  
“It’s lovely. You’re very good at sewing,” Zelda said, with reddening cheeks.  
“Ivee, stop it!” Link whined.  
“Okay, okay,” Ivee grumbled. “Now, could you…?” She made a shooing gesture with her hand towards the bathroom.  
Link sighed. “Say no more.”  
“Keep yourself busy in there. Take a bath or something.”  
“Yes, you go ahead and have your tea and cake while you’re objectifying me again.”  
“Instead of complaining, how about being happy that my sexual appetite is back, hey?”  
“Love you!”  
“Same!” With a smirk, she slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.  
Zelda couldn’t help but laugh. “You two are so funny. I hope me and Rinku will be like that too one day.”  
Ivee hurried over to the table, where Zelda had already sat herself down. “So, how is he?”  
“Oh Ivee… I don’t know how I’ve been able to live without this for so long. It is… unlike anything I’d ever thought it would be. It’s so fun that we’re still in that first stage, of wanting to touch and kiss all the time, you know? During the day, while the other soldiers are around, it’s hard to keep it all in. But it’s nice to build up some tension. I get the shivers when he secretly whispers my name, or brushes his fingers over my spine. And then in the evening, in the bedroom… We’re all over each other.”  
“Hmm, yeah, that’s great indeed,” Ivee murmured, staring dreamily in front of her. She took a bite from her cake and licked the cream off her fork. “Don’t you just love the sex sounds he makes?”  
“I do! They’re the best sound in the world,” Zelda eagerly nodded. She raised her cup of hot tea to her lips and slowly blew cool air over the surface, imagining him moan. Carefully slurping from her tea, she swallowed and sighed, putting the cup back down. “I don’t want to wait too long to get pregnant, though. At first, I wanted to put it off, because I wanted to focus first on restoring Hyrule to its former glory. But then, I thought it would be nice if my kid could grow up together with Linkle and Junior.”  
“That would be wonderful!” Ivee enthused.  
“I have plenty of maids to look after it, anyway, while I would be working.” She raised her hand to her mouth. “My gosh, that must’ve sounded so incredibly haughty.”  
“It did,” Ivee admitted flatly. “But I understand where it came from. I don’t know what I would’ve done without my mum either.”  
“I’ve taken such a liking to Junior and Linkle, and now I just want one of my own, you know. The sooner, the better. To tell you the truth...” She leaned closer to Ivee, giggling. “We’ve already been doing it for a while without a willysleeve.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. After our first time, I changed my mind pretty quickly, about not wanting to get pregnant yet. I still had some willysleeves, but I gave them to my maid.”  
“So, you might already be...”  
“Who knows.”  
Ivee grabbed Zelda’s hands over the table with her own, also giggling. “How exciting!”  
“Isn’t it?”  
They went on talking about first times and favourite outfits, and do’s and don’ts during a pregnancy and giving birth, until Amira came back with Boy and the babies. Zelda sprang up and practically sprinted towards Junior and Linkle.  
“Oh princess, how nice to see you,” Amira said, while she was undoing the straps of the travois. She still had to come to terms with the princess being a regular guest at Link and Ivee’s house. While the babies were being lifted out, Junior just kept on sleeping, while Linkle was wildly flailing her arms and legs.  
“She really is lively, isn’t she?” Zelda said, holding her.  
“Yeah, that one will be trouble, alright,” Ivee sniggered, hugging Junior close to her.  
It was then that Link emerged back out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and clad in a bathrobe, making it pretty obvious that he had taken a bath. Amira didn’t seem so pleased about that. “Have you been taking a bath? During the middle of the day? Don’t you have anything else to do?” she chided.  
Link was quick to defend himself. “I had to take a bath, she made me!” he said, pointing to Ivee.  
“It’s true, I did,” Ivee said.  
“And… actually, no, I didn’t have anything else to do. I will start dinner now, though. I’ve invited Purah and Symin over because I got the willysleeves for free.” Thought he had to inform his wife about that.  
“Okay, cool.” She carefully put Junior into the cradle. Linkle didn’t look very tired yet, so she left her in Zelda’s care. “Would you like to stay for dinner too?”  
“That’s very kind, but Rinku’s waiting for me at the castle,” Zelda smiled.  
“I understand.”  
She played with Linkle for a little while longer, and then she returned to the castle to continue building on her own Happily Ever After.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sounds like the perfect ending? It’s not! Because I still have plans with the kids. Next chapter, we will take a leap in time and give the children centre stage.


	21. Hung, beheaded or thrown in a pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are seven years later, and a new character is introduced: Zelda and Rinku's daughter, Zell. A gentle romance develops between her and Junior. There's also an end of the year festival with food, drinks and music. How joyous!

Chapter 21: Hung, beheaded or thrown in a pit

Zelda closed her eyes while she was breathing in the morning air. There was something about walking around in a winter landscape in the morning. The smell of damp wood, the crunching of fresh snow under her feet. Seven years had passed. She was seven years older, seven years wiser. She was married now. Had become a queen.  
And a mother.  
There were noises in the background. But it were pleasant noises. Laughter, chattering. She let them flow into her ears and seep into her body. Last night, she, Rinku and their beautiful daughter had done something they should’ve done a long time ago. Just like any other seven year old, Zell liked sleepovers. And because Zelda always had to miss out on those when she was a child herself, she had invited Ivee and Link too. And just so they wouldn’t feel left out, Amira, Pruce, Azu, Purah, Symin and Boy. Because, why not. In time, she had started to see all of them as family. With Rinku made up of the same D.N.A. as the original Link, you could say that they were practically brothers anyway. It were the end of the year holidays after all, and the eve of Zell’s birthday. A time to be merry.  
Right now, all of them were having a morning walk around the castle grounds. She was glad that the kids had never had to see it while it was in ruins.  
She opened her eyes again when she felt fingers brushing against hers. Looking aside, she saw the warm face of her husband.  
“Did you enjoy last night?” Rinku asked.  
“I did,” Zelda smiled. “We should do it more often. I enjoy having them around me.”  
“Hm, me too. They’re a great gang. Today will be fun too.”  
Later that day, they were to visit an annual public festival in the castle courtyard, one that Zelda had created to celebrate the end of the year. There would be a market, a funfair, a circus and lots of places to buy food and drinks, all week long.  
“Linkle!” Ivee suddenly shouted. “Where did that little rascal run off to? Linkle!”  
“She’s gone following an animal footprint in the snow,” Junior informed, who was sagely walking at his father’s hand.  
Peering around, Ivee could see her daughter somewhere in the distance. “Don’t stray too far!”  
“Okay, mummy!” Shortly after, they heard a loud bang.  
“Linkle! How many times do I still have to tell you that you shouldn’t randomly blow stuff up? And especially not on someone else’s property!” Perhaps it wasn’t ethically right to refer to your own child as exhaustingly annoying, but in truth… that’s exactly what Linkle was.  
Linkle excitedly came running back, holding out her hand. “But I found something! Look! It’s a curious kind of crystal.”  
“That’s just rock salt,” Junior said dryly.  
“How do you know?”  
Junior pulled her hand that was holding the ‘crystal’ towards his mouth and licked the little gem his sister had found. “Rock salt,” he confirmed, pushing her hand back again.  
“That’s very nice, Linkle, but I’m still gonna have to confiscate your Sheikah Slate for a bit,” Link said, taking the Sheikah Slate from her hip before she had a chance to stop him.  
“Daddy!”  
“I mean it. Before you know it, you’re gonna hurt someone.”  
It didn’t take very long though, before they heard another bang.  
“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”  
“Thought you had confiscated her Sheikah Slate?” Amira said.  
“I did.” His eyes drifted to Junior’s Sheikah Slate. Or that is to say, where it should’ve been hanging on his hip. It was gone. “That little… Junior, you shouldn’t let your sister steal your Sheikah Slate like that.”  
“Huh?” Junior said, quite daftly looking down at his hip. “Oh… I hadn’t noticed.”  
Ivee shook her head with a smile on her face while she looked at her two angels. Complete opposites they were. She had to think back about their first birthday. The difference between them two couldn’t have been more obvious. Linkle was looking around with big, curious eyes, excitedly bouncing in Ivee’s lap, while Junior was staring at whipped cream that had gotten on his hand, thinking up a strategy how he could get it off. Her eyes then drifted to Zell, who was picking up snow and throwing it in the air. She had been high maintenance from the very start. The delivery had taken two days. Good thing those fairies existed.  
“Can we go to the festival yet?” Junior asked.  
“No darling,” Ivee said. “We’re gonna have brunch first, so you have some decent food today, instead of all that festival junk food. And then this afternoon, when the festival has started, then we’ll go.”  
“I want candied apple!” Linkle cried.  
“I want sweet dumplings,” Junior said.  
“I want both,” Zell said.  
“Now Zell, normally I would say that you shouldn’t be greedy just because you’re a princess,” Zelda sighed. “But since today is your birthday, I guess it’s alright.”  
“Junior, do you think your sister deserves candied apples after having been so naughty?” Link said.  
“Hmm… If she gives my Sheikah Slate back?”  
“Good boy. Linkle, you heard your brother.” With a stern face, Link gestured to return the stolen Sheikah Slate to Junior.  
“Aw, when will I get mine back then?” Linkle pouted, reluctantly giving it back.  
“If you behave today. We don’t want you creating mayhem during the festival by blowing up stuff. Actually, on second thought, I think it would be best if we leave them at the castle altogether. Who knows, there might be some scoundrels around who do want to cause an uproar, and stealing a Sheikah Slate from a child would be a walk in the park for them.”  
“You might be right about that,” Purah agreed.  
“Will it be safe for Zelda and Zell to walk around in public like that?” Pruce pondered.  
Zelda gave a little airy laugh. “Oh, but with two Links and a wolf around, surely, there will be no need to worry about our safety.”

“A slingshot?” Zell said, disdainfully looking down at the weapon in her hand. They were standing in front of a shooting game. Bows and arrows for adults, slingshots for children. Although Zell really thought that she could already handle a bow and arrow. “Really? Mother, with all due respect, but… are you joking?”  
“First you must learn how to aim, my darling,” Zelda replied. “A slingshot causes a lot less damage when you miss target.”  
“A slingshot?” Zell repeated pointedly, as if her mother hadn’t heard her the first time.  
“Don’t give me that look. It is not up for discussion. Link has started out with a slingshot too when he was little, didn’t you, Link?”  
“I did.” Not that he had any recollection of it.  
“Look, Linkle and Junior also have slingshots. Don’t think you’re better just because you’re a princess.”  
After the game, Zell graciously accepted her reward, although Linkle and Junior didn’t seem to agree amongst each other. At least she was pleased to see that there was some spirit in Junior after all.  
“I’m the first born!” Linkle cried.  
“I’m the boy!” Junior retorted.  
“Are you? Because you shoot like a girl.”  
“I do not! Daddy!”  
“Oh, calling for your daddy, very boyish.”  
“Shut up! I’m smarter, anyway.”  
“Yeah, because that’s how you save a Kingdom. With your head.”  
“Now now, Linkle,” Link interfered. “Some of the trials in the shrines are very difficult and require a lot of logical thinking. I think you two would make a great team.”  
They turned their backs towards each other and both stuck there noses up in the air. “As if,” Linkle snorted.  
“Same,” Junior grumbled.  
By the time they got to eat their sweets, all was forgotten. “Auntie Purah, is it really true that you’re 130 years old?” Linkle wanted to know.  
“Why of course not, who has told you that?” Purah said, nibbling on her candied apple.  
“See uncle Azu, I told you she couldn’t be...”  
“I’m 131. No wait, 132 already. Oh, it’s all going so fast, isn’t it?”  
The adults laughed at Linkle and Junior’s baffled faces. Zell rolled her eyes, but only a little bit. If she’d do it too much, then her mother would notice and tell her that princesses don’t roll their eyes. Even though, in Zell’s humble opinion, she didn’t think that royalty should be touching their husband all the time in public, like her mother had been doing all afternoon.  
While she was enjoying her sweet dumplings, passersby wished her a happy birthday, and she politely smiled and nodded. She jumped when there was someone holding a cage with cackling cuccos in it.  
“Oh, dad! Can we get cuccos too!” Linkle cried. “We can have fresh eggs each morning and give them our leftover food!”  
“Leftover food is reserved for us!” Purah shouted. “Throwing away food that Link or Ivee has made is such a crime.”  
“Leftover food that has gone bad, auntie Purah,” Linkle explained with a sigh.  
“Ivee?” Link queried.  
“Sure, we could get some cuccos. We’ll buy some at the end of the day.”  
“Yaaay!” both Linkle and Junior cheered.  
“What shall we name them?” Linkle wondered.  
“Umm… Oh!” Junior shouted. “Puff and Fluff!”  
“Excellent!”  
“Mother, I need to wash my hands,” Zell then announced, with a little chuckle at Linkle and Junior’s antics.  
“Zell, there’s a fountain right over there. You can wash you hands there,” Junior suggested.  
“Really bro, you’re so dense,” Linkle chuckled. “That was princess language for ‘I need to pee’.”  
“Is that true, Zell? Do you need to pee?”  
“I’d like it if you would stop saying that. But yes, I do.”  
Zelda smiled. “Right. We shall go find a public toilet, then. Boy, are you coming with us?”  
With a happy grunt, Boy took it upon him to look after the ladies. The men thought that now was as good a time as any to have a wee as well. When he was done, Rinku went sitting on a nearby bench while Pruce, Symin and Azu were getting drinks. Link and Junior had rushed off to buy something nice they’d seen on the market, for Zell’s birthday. They’d already done the presents after brunch, but Junior had said that he thought his present had been a bit lame and didn’t suit a princess.  
“Oh, if it isn’t Rinku,” a somewhat familiar voice suddenly said. Familiar, although Rinku couldn’t really put his finger on where he’d seen him before.  
“I’m sorry, who are you?”  
“It’s me, Yan. Oh, maybe you don’t recognise me without my soldier gear.”  
“Oh, Yan! Fancy seeing you here. You’re right, you do look totally different in regular clothes.”  
Yan was a new soldier Rinku had been assigned to take under his wings and who he was currently giving a one-on-one training to. He showed promise. He and Zelda both agreed that he was talented, for sure. Just a bit too cocky to their liking.  
He sat himself down next to Rinku on the bench. “It’s hard to believe you really couldn’t talk at first.”  
“Well, that has been more than seven years ago.”  
Then his eyes fell on the ring around Rinku’s finger. “A wedding ring?”  
“Yes. I don’t wear it during training. I don’t want to damage it. Or worse, lose it.”  
“I’ve heard that you were the one who’d married the queen. It’s true, then, I see.”  
“Indeed, it is.”  
Yan leaned a bit closer. “So Rinku, tell me… From man to man… How is she?”  
Rinku said nothing, but just smiled, and a lewd grin appeared Yan’s face. “That good, hu...”  
“Fierce.”  
Yan’s head snapped around. That had been Zelda’s voice behind him. Boy was standing right next to her, growling and showing his teeth. Behind them was the rest of the women and girls. Rinku’s smile had just been to greet them. “Your highness, I… I’m sorry, I had no idea...”  
“As will be your punishment if you don’t stop talking right now.” She leered down upon him while he grovelled for her. Private time or not, she didn’t need to take this from her soldiers. “For now, you may go. But make no mistake, next time, you shall be quartered. Do not forget that, soldier.” With a shake of her head, she dismissed him, and Yan scampered off to who knows where.  
Rinku couldn’t help but feel slightly amused as he stood up and entwined his fingers with hers. “Isn’t that a bit harsh?”  
“Yes, it is. I was lying. He may also be hung, beheaded or thrown in a pit.”  
“Zelda...”  
“I’m joking, of course. But he doesn’t know that, does he?”  
It was then that Link returned with Junior. “Who was that, running off like that?” he wanted to know. “Looked awfully flustered, didn’t he?”  
“Oh, don’t mind him, that’s just a new soldier I’ve been training,” Rinku said.  
“Is he any good?”  
“He’s alright. Although he is bit of a show off. Like, there was this time, when we went to a nearby well for some refreshment. He’d noticed there were some maids around, so he’d hauled a bucket of water up and poured it out over himself.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“You know,” Rinku murmured in Zelda’s ear as they started walking again to meet up with Pruce, Symin and Azu and help them with the drinks. “You standing up for yourself like that… It really turns me on.”  
Zelda gasped and let out a nervous little laugh. Even after seven years, the sparkle was still very much there. The way his loving gaze, right before he would take off her clothes, made her heart race. The way it felt so good to be kissed by him. They still made each other feel hot in unmentionable places. Every morning they still loved waking up next to each other, and every day, they looked forward to the evening, when they could be back in the privacy of their bedroom. Sometimes, they would just snuggle. Sometimes, they would make wild, passionate love.  
Zelda inhaled sharply and swallowed. How terribly inappropriate to have such thoughts right now.  
“Something wrong, my love?” Rinku smirked.  
“I was just thinking… Yesterday, we just cuddled. Maybe, tonight, we could...”  
“Oh… Wanna show me how fierce you can be?”  
“Yes,” Zelda hissed ardently.  
“Okay. I’m looking forward to it. My queen.” The fire in her eyes told him that tonight, her queenly decency would be nowhere to be found.  
And with that, foreplay had started. From now on, every look, every touch, every gesture would be laden with eroticism. They would drive each other entirely crazy. The build up, the anticipation...  
It was gonna be so much fun.  
Ivee, who was walking a little way behind them next to Link, had noticed. “They’re so gonna have sex tonight,” she grinned.  
“Totally,” Link chuckled.  
“Us too?”  
“I’ll never say no to that.”

To be continued...


	22. She winked at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior has butterflies in his stomach for the first time. And he quite likes it.

Chapter 22: She winked at me

They found themselves a spot around an open fire, sitting on a bench with some warm spiced milk for the kids, and hot wine for the adults. Not far from where they were sitting, there was Kass playing his accordion, and when he noticed them, he promptly started playing a birthday song for Zell. Afterwards, there was a show of some Rito’s, demonstrating their tricks up in the air, making loops and surprising the crowd when they sharply dove down, soaring right above their heads.  
“Daddy?” Linkle sweetly wheedled, when Link took out his Sheikah Slate to take pictures.  
“Yes?”  
“How come you and uncle Rinku get to take your Sheikah Slates, and me and bro had to leave it at the castle?”  
“Because me and uncle Rinku are adults and won’t be so careless to have it stolen. Junior.”  
“Sorry, daddy,” Junior said, who was in his head probably already trying to decide what he would want for dinner.  
“Auntie Purah and uncle Symin have worked very hard on those Sheikah Slates, you should take good care of them.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Link pressed his lips together in mild annoyance. He guessed that he would’ve gotten more reaction out of that bench they were sitting on.  
“Zell,” Zelda said to her daughter. “Don’t sit with your legs crossed like that, darling. It restricts the blood flow. You don’t want to have varicose veins when you’re older, do you?”  
“No, mother.”  
Having heard, Linkle uncrossed her legs too, having copied Zell earlier. She didn’t know what varicose veins were, but it sounded gross, and if it wasn’t desirable for a princess to have it when she was older, then she didn’t want to have it either. She watched closely while Zelda explained how a princess was supposed to sit, and copied that instead.  
After the show, they reminisced a bit, exchanging stories of things they’d seen and done, and about Link and Ivee’s honeymoon, which they’d finally come round to doing this year. Like that time they had spotted a bear, and Link had snuck up behind it, jumped right on it and rode it. Or the curious blue glowing creatures. And the mystical dragons that appeared in the sky every so often.  
They talked like that until evening fell, and everyone started to feel a bit more excited. Not just them, but everyone who attended the festival. As soon as it would be dark enough, there would be fireworks. Only today, for Zell’s birthday.  
She thought it was about time too. “Mother, are you gonna giving the signal?” She loved this part. Always gave her chills.  
“Ah yes, I always forget that part,” Zelda laughed, a bit nervously. Rinku had taken advantage of the darkness to touch her rather a bit lower than the waist. The effect of the warm wine didn’t really help either. Graciously clearing her throat, she turned to Boy. “Right then, Boy. Just like every year.”  
With an excited bark, Boy jumped on one of the benches. His time to shine. He inhaled deeply, and his howl echoed through the winter air. The people cheered and clapped their hands, and then the first of many colourful explosions lit up the sky. It really was something one would want to share with a loved one. Zelda grabbed Rinku’s arm and glued herself against him. To hell with it. Surely, it was permitted now. She inhaled deeply and exhaled again with a happy little sound. If it wouldn’t have been for the prospect of further that night, she’d wanted for time to stop right now.  
Rinku wiggled his arm free, but only so he could wrap it around her waist. With a gentle smile, he glanced aside to see the colours reflect on her face. Under her winter coat, no one could see the love bite he had placed in her neck a couple of days ago. But he knew it was there. After tonight, there undoubtedly would be more. On more intimate places.  
“What are you thinking?” Zelda asked, feeling his eyes upon her.  
He nuzzled her cheek and brushed his lips against her ear, murmuring things that were only for her to hear. The hand around her waist surreptitiously slid to her butt cheek and lightly squeezed. The next blow from the fireworks drowned out Zelda’s playful squeal. Even so, she noticed Zell glaring at them, and she quickly drew his hand back around her waist.  
They stayed like that until the fireworks were done, and then they all started making their way towards one of the food stalls for dinner. Something spicy, against the cold. In the background, the ensemble of the five Rito sisters, who had become quite talented by now, had started singing carols.  
While they were waiting for their dinner to be prepared, there seemed to be something on Junior’s mind.  
“Say Zell,” he said. “Because you’re a princess and all, wouldn’t you prefer to have a banquet at the castle for your birthday, instead of eating streetfood out on a bench?”  
“Oh, that would be nice too,” Zell replied with a gentle smile. “But this is much more fun, isn’t it? I like being amongst the people. It’s so lively here. And all this music, and the smells of all the different kinds of food in the air. It’s such a nice atmosphere. It’s a magical time now. Why should we stay in the castle? When festivities like this are being organised, we should partake in them.”  
Junior was listening to her with big eyes and an open mouth. She used such grown up words. For a seven year old. “Hn,” was all he could say. There was something else too. Although he didn’t really know how to start. Even though they had grown up together, he was quite insecure about approaching her alone. She carried herself in such an entirely different way. With great delight, though, he noticed that she was still wearing the present he’d given her earlier that day, a self crafted flower crown. He’d been granted personal permission from the queen to pick some of her winter flowers from the Royal Garden.  
He carefully took her hand, as if touching her would set off a very loud alarm, and a flying Guardian would come pick him up and efficiently remove him from the premises.  
“Zell?” he said, pulling her away a bit from the rest of their group.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you like spending time with me? With us! Me and sis,” he quickly corrected. “I mean… we’re together a lot, because our parents get along, but… Do you like me and sis too?”  
“Why are you asking this all of a sudden?”  
Junior pulled up his shoulders. “I don’t know. The magical atmosphere, I guess.”  
“Do I give the impression that I don’t like spending time with you?”  
“No… But as a princess, I guess you’re not really allowed to say or do rude things.”  
“I know that it’s expected of me to be kind, or at least pretend to be kind.” She lowered her gaze for a moment. When she looked up at him again with her big, twinkling eyes, Junior was sure that there was something pleasantly twisting in his gut. “But with you and Linkle… Don’t worry. It’s genuine.”  
Genuine. Another one of those grown up words. Educated, and all. It’s not that he didn’t get any proper tuition himself. It was just a bit harder for him to make it all stick. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to read a bit more too. They had free access to Zelda’s library. They could use any book they wanted, for a long as they wanted. Who could say that?  
“With you, I don’t pretend to be kind. Because there’s no need to pretend.”  
Junior didn’t really know why, but he could feel his heartbeat speeding up a bit, and there was this weird kind of tickling sensation in his chest. “So… you also didn’t pretend that you liked the flower crown I gave you? You really like it?”  
Zell leaned a bit closer, giggling when Junior automatically backed away. “I really really like it,” she nodded.  
“Because, I still… Oh…” He awkwardly looked over his shoulder. “It’s in my dad’s Sheikah Slate.”  
“Junior,” she said, grabbing his hands. When he looked back her way, she held his eyes captive with hers. “You made it yourself. I love it.”  
Junior stared stupidly into her eyes, an enchanting mixture of the green from her mother and the blue from her father. She had such beautiful, long eyelashes. He was sure that he had never heard his heart beating so loud in his ears. This had the potential of turning into a really beautiful moment, if it wasn’t for his dear sister throwing herself in between.  
“Why, princess Zell, with all due respect, but are you trying to steal my little brother away from me?”  
“Linkle...” Junior growled, sending a reproaching look to his parents. They both looked at him with an apologetic shrug. Seemed like Linkle had just been too quick. Slick like an eel, that sister of his.  
“Don’t worry,” Zell giggled. “Your little brother will always be your little brother.” She gambolled back over to her parents, but not before she gifted Junior with a playful wink, leaving him quite breathless and unable to move. He vaguely felt Linkle dancing around him and singing along with the carols, encouraging him to do the same, but he didn’t feel like moving yet. It was only when Link called out that the food was ready, that he slowly started making his way back.  
“She winked at me,” he breathed, looking up at his dad.  
“Score!” Linkle giggled under her breath as she frolicked on by.  
“Maybe I would’ve if you hadn’t butted in!” Junior hissed behind her.  
“Way to go, son,” Link smiled, ruffling his boy’s hair. He knew perfectly well the kind of lightening strike the first sign of affection from a girl could cause. For him, it had been the way Ivee’s eyes had lit up, each time he visited the shop.  
After the food, they had another drink, enjoying the carols. They left before the drunks would start to come out. Or before they would get too drunk themselves. Although after tonight, Junior didn’t need any alcohol to be walking with his head up in the clouds. He was still high on something else.  
“Bro,” Linkle said in that wheedling voice she was so good at.  
“Hm?”  
“Are you still angry?”  
“No, I’m not,” Junior said, glancing up at Zell, who was sitting on Rinku’s shoulders, recalling the way she had winked at him. For now, he could not yet imagine that he would one day protect her with everything he was. That he would one day covet her, as she was lying naked on a bed under a single sheet. But something was already there. Something had started. The seed had been planted. That’s all that mattered. In his own clumsy way, he looked forward to cultivating and nurturing it.  
“Okay, I’m glad then,” Linkle continued in her sweet little voice. “Because you’re my dear brother, right? We shouldn’t be fighting.”  
“Hm.”  
She then turned to Link. “Daddy, can I also sit on your shoulders?”  
“Do you think you deserve that after disobeying your mother this morning? Twice.”  
“I won’t do it again.”  
“It’s still gonna be no.”  
“Daddy, can I sit on your shoulders then, please?” Junior tried. If only to be on the same level as Zell. The way it was now, it felt like she was above him in several ways.  
“No Junior. The Goddesses gave you feet, so you have to use them.”  
“But I’m tired.”  
“It’s not far any more.”  
“But why can Zell sit on Rinku’s shoulders then?”  
“Because it’s her birthday. Besides, perhaps you didn’t notice, but I’m already carrying those cuccos you both wanted.”  
“Puff and Fluff!” Linkle cheered.  
“Yeah.”  
Having heard, Rinku came walking next to him. “Can’t you just store them in your...” Sheikah Slate, he was gonna say, but Link quickly shushed him.  
“They’re both already way too spoiled as they are,” he hissed, making Zell giggle.  
Junior then tried with Boy. Because he was a bit tired after all. “Will you carry me, Boy?”  
“No Boy, don’t let him ride your back,” Link said. “He’s old enough.”  
“Daddy!” Junior wailed dramatically.  
“Junior!” He stopped and pulled his son a bit away from the rest of them. “Do you think that’s the kind of man the princess would want? A crybaby?”  
Junior glanced over to where Zell was sitting all high and mighty on top of her father’s shoulders, an amused grin playing around her lips.  
“You have to man up a bit, okay? I know you can.” Link rubbed him through his hair and patted him on the back. “Come on, we’re almost there.”  
“Hey bro,” Linkle said quietly, so their parents wouldn’t hear, hooking her arm around Junior’s and whispering in his ear. She had discovered from an early age that men could easily be swayed by female attention. “If you walk, then I’ll do that thing you like tonight.”  
Junior bit his lip. ‘That thing he liked’ was something that kindled the same kind of strange feelings in his belly as when he looked at Zell. “Okay,” he smiled.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah kids… Don’t you just love them? Link and Ivee have no idea, the kind of mischief sweet little Linkle is up to. Don’t worry. Nothing too naughty though. Thanks to uncle Azu’s interference. Oh right, I do realize that Junior and Zell are in fact cousins, but in the old days, that was quite common. Probably because they didn’t know any better.


	23. Tact of a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle does 'that thing he likes' to Junior. Their parents are not so happy about that. Poor Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there will be some hanky panky between minors. I don’t mean to encourage such thoughts or behaviour, but it’s just some innocent touching. As in part of growing up (we’ve all been there, right? >_>). No sex. In the next chapter, however, there will be sex between two adults. That’s all good, yes?

Chapter 23: Tact of a woman

Junior didn’t know the kind of havoc it would’ve wreaked inside his little chest. Having this little private chat with Zell earlier that evening had seemed like such a good plan at first. And even though he was proud of this personal victory, after that wink, he wanted more. And then the way she’d held his hands and stared into his eyes… He’d never imagined it would feel like such agony. But a good kind of agony. Ever since that spark in his heart had been ignited, he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her, for the rest of the evening. He’d only ever felt like this when Linkle did that ‘thing he liked’, but somehow, he could feel it much stronger now. Because Linkle’s love was unconditional. As for Zell’s love, he would have to earn it.  
“Junior?”  
Junior jumped up from his thoughts. That had been his father’s voice, who was sitting next to him while they were having birthday cake around the big table. “Yes?”  
“Didn’t you still have something for the princess?” He’d said it quiet enough, so he wouldn’t put him in the centre of attention all of a sudden.  
“Yes, but, you see...” Junior shoved his chair a bit closer to Link. “I didn’t think she would like the flower crown, so that’s why I still wanted to buy her something else. But now, it turns out that she really loves the crown, because I made it myself. And if I give her two presents, won’t that be too much? I don’t want to seem pushy.”  
“Hm...” Link murmured, slowly nodding his head. He knew that coming into the grace of someone you like was a complicated matter. “Well, you bought it yourself. You have to decide what you wanna do with it.”  
Junior scratched his hair in thought. He could save it for his sister’s birthday. Although, he was sure that Zell would like it more. It was such a nice gift. He suspected that Linkle wouldn’t really value it. Not the way Zell would. “I don’t know...”  
“Oh, I have an idea,” Link said. “Maybe you could give it right before we leave. As a thank you for having let us stay the night.”  
Junior stared up at him as if his father had just said the most brilliant thing in the world. “That’s a great idea!”  
At Link’s other side, Ivee also pushed her chair a bit closer to him. “What are you two conniving here?” she murmured.  
“Man talk, for once,” Link said with a deadpan face. “Stay out of it.”  
“Ooh...” Chuckling, she went back to her cake and tea. “Okay, sure. Although, it looks like Zelda wants to say something, though.”  
Indeed, Zelda stood up and softly clinked her spoon against her delicate porcelain. “Everyone, I’d like to thank you for coming to Zell’s birthday party,” she started with a gentle smile. That niggling feeling that something good was about to come to an end was starting to creep up on her. She kinda wanted to extend it a bit. “I know that after this, you were all planning to go back home. But since we had such a great time last night, Rinku and I were wondering… Would you like to stay over at the castle tonight as well?”  
The kids hopefully clasped their hands together in front of their chest. “Yes daddy, please, can we?” Linkle said, and Junior eagerly nodded along.  
Link and Ivee looked at each other. “Well, if you don’t mind...” Link said.  
Zelda shook her head. “Not at all, we would be happy to.”  
“In that case, sure, why not,” Ivee beamed.  
“Yaaay!” Linkle and Junior cheered, bouncing on their seats. Zell clapped her hands together, giving a delighted little princess laugh.  
“Dad, can we go play?” Junior said.  
“Weren’t you tired?”  
“I’m not any more.”  
“Okay, don’t break down the house. Linkle, I’m talking to you!”  
“No, daddy!”  
“Uncle Azu, are you coming too?”  
“Hm, maybe later,” Azu muttered, with which he in fact wanted to say that he could still eat a slice of cake. Or two. He wondered if he was already old enough for a night cap.  
“Okay, we’ll be in Zell’s bedroom.”

That’s what he had said. But there were quite a lot of bedrooms up here. Quite a long corridor too. And it wasn’t like there were name tags on the doors or something. Azu had thought that all he’d had to do to find Zell’s bedroom would’ve been the sound of laughter and chattering and someone jumping on a bed. But it was awfully quiet. Were they so knackered from today that they had fallen asleep already? Either that, or the rooms were very soundproof. He just randomly started opening a few doors.  
“Snooping around?” he suddenly heard behind him, and he turned around with a jolt, where he saw the giggling face from the princess.  
“Ah, no. I… didn’t know which room is yours.” She smelled nice. Must’ve been from the flowers she’d had in her hair all day. Seemed like they had changed into their pj’s now. Obviously, the princess had a night gown with lace and down.  
“I know, I’m joking. My bedroom’s right that way.” She pointed to a room of which the door was slightly ajar. “I’m gonna use the bathroom, and then I’m gonna get some snacks. Anything you would like?”  
“No, thanks,” Azu politely declined. “I’m still quite full from the cake.” He’d got to taste from his dad’s night cap too. And had spewed it back out. Disgusting. Definitely not old enough yet. “Don’t you have maids to bring you snacks, though?”  
“Oh, if I have to go to the bathroom, might as well do it myself, right? Besides, maids will only make a fuss about how snacks will make me fat.” With another giggle, she continued her way. Azu watched her go as she pattered off on her fluffy slippers. Charming girl. But destined to be with someone else than him.  
When he opened the door to her bedroom, he froze. That ‘someone else’ was currently being smothered by his sister, in a way that was rather unsuitable for a couple of seven year olds. Clearly, they’d been waiting to do this until they were alone. At least they still had their clothes one. Although, as their uncle, Azu felt that it was his duty to report this.

Link was absent-mindedly twirling a finger through Ivee’s hair. It had grown a bit. But she didn’t want to have it too long. She thought long hair was bothersome. He didn’t mind whether it was long or short. It wasn’t for her hair that he’d fallen in love with her.  
“So, the game goes like this! Link, stop touching my hair, I need to explain this real quick.”  
They had all moved to the lounge area, where they could snuggle against each other in comfy chairs while they enjoyed some spirits. Or, such had been the plan. Ivee however, thought it might be fun to do a game. Involving said spirits.  
“So, there are two teams, at either side of the table. Each team has the same amount of drinks. We take turns in trying to throw a little ball into a cup of the opposing team. If you can, then one of the opposing team has to down the drink in which the ball has landed.”  
“Oh, I don’t think this will be the kind of game for us. Think we’ll call it a day, right dear?” Amira said, turning towards her husband, only to find him already half asleep next to her. Purah and Symin had disappeared to the library to read, and now she felt a bit like a third wheel. “Pruce!”  
“Hm, what?”  
“Let’s go to bed. Let the youngsters have their fun.”  
“Uh...” He groggily looked around, rubbing his eyes as he assessed the situation. Two young couples in love. Booze. No kids around. “Hm. Yeah, let’s.”  
She waited until Pruce had finished his drink, and then she stood up. “Gotta give this old body some rest.” As the night progressed, she had noticed the way both Ivee and Link, and Zelda and Rinku had started behaving towards each other. Subtle looks, playful touches. Surely, the night was still young for them. “Don’t drink too much,” she still advised.   
“Of course not,” Ivee grinned. “We’re responsible parents.”  
It was then that Azu stuck his head inside the room. “Link, Ivee, could you come over for a sec?” He stepped aside to let his parents through, bidding them goodnight.  
“Don’t stay up too late too,” Amira said, rubbing Azu over his head.  
“No, I won’t,” Azu muttered, pushing his mum’s hand away. He’d gotten too old for stuff like that.  
“What is it?” Link said.  
Azu pulled Link and Ivee outside, closing the door behind them. “I don’t want to be a tattle tale, but I think you’d better go check on Linkle and Junior.”  
With all the food from today in mind, Ivee put on a worried face. “They’re not sick, are they?”  
“No, it’s nothing like that, but… Just go look. Don’t be angry, though. They probably don’t know any better.”   
They snuck up to Zell’s bedroom as if they were on a secret mission, Azu shushing them when they were almost there. Because, isn’t sneaking up one of the basics of catching someone in the act?   
Ivee and Link listened at the door, which was slightly ajar. After a while, they could hear Linkle giggling. Frowning, Link looked at Ivee. They waited for a bit longer, then they heard the giggling again, followed by a surprised gasp from Junior. They decided to take a look.  
“What are you two doing?” Link said.   
“Nothing!” Linkle quickly replied. They were just in time to see her jumping off Junior.  
He could almost literally feel his mind being blown at what he saw. Never a dull moment with those two. “Linkle, don’t do that with your brother, it’s inappropriate!”  
“I don’t know what that word means.” She went sitting against the headboard, hugging her knees against her chest, her face the epitome of innocence. Next to her, Junior cowered under the sheet.  
“Just don’t do it!”  
Link was about to charge at them, but Ivee grabbed his collar and pulled him back. “Hold it right there,” she said. “This calls for the tact of a woman.” She went to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at them with a gentle face. “Linkle, you shouldn’t do that to your brother.”  
“You do it with daddy,” Linkle pouted.  
“That’s different.”  
“Why is it different?”  
“It just is.” She reached out her hand and ran it through Linkle’s hair. “Linkle, you need to listen to your father on this. That’s only for grown ups. And for mummies and daddies, not for brothers and sisters.”  
“But he likes it when I do that.”  
She glanced over to Junior, who was carefully nodding his head from under the sheet. If it hadn’t been for these circumstances, he would’ve looked totally adorable. “Even so, you shouldn’t do it. I know it’s hard to understand right now, but can you promise me that?”  
Before either of them got a chance to answer, there was Zell’s voice at the door.  
“Oh? Is there a problem?” She looked at them with a smile that betrayed nothing of her annoyance that someone had entered her bedroom without her permission. But since they were adults, they must’ve had a good reason, so they were forgiven.  
“It’s already been taken care of,” Ivee warmly smiled back. Before she stood up from the bed, she pointed at both of her unruly sprouts. “Behave.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on them,” Azu said, as he joined them on the bed, together with Zell and her basket of snacks.  
Once they were back outside, Ivee wearily rubbed her forehead. Where was the time when they were still in her belly, and they couldn’t talk back? Where was the time that she was still blissfully unaware that there were gonna be two of them? At the same time.  
“Maybe it’s time we gave them separate beds, back home,” Link suggested.  
“Hm, yeah... For tonight, they should be fine. Zell will be sleeping in the same room.”  
“Linkle should understand that what she did was wrong, though.”  
“Yeah, maybe it’s best if we let her sleep in a separate room after all. Surely, Zelda must have a spare room.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Ivee said, when they were back in the lounge area. Once again, they stumbled upon a scene that was not meant for their eyes. Well, it was to be expected that Zelda and Rinku wouldn’t be sitting there twiddling their thumbs while they were waiting for them to return.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve kept ourselves busy,” Rinku said, quickly pulling a pillow on top of his lap to hide the bulge that had formed there.  
“Yes, I can see that. You have whipped cream on your face,” Link grinned. Seems like they’d been creative with the birthday cake.  
Ivee chuckled. “Anyway, do you still have a spare room? I think it’s best that Linkle sleeps alone tonight.”  
“Oh, has she been naughty again?” Zelda said, licking cream from her fingers.  
“Yes. How ‘bout that drinking game then?” A bit of adult entertainment would be very welcome now.

To be continued...


	24. I want sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Junior is gonna want to have his sis after all (no, not in that kind of way). To convince Link, Ivee has to make a rather naughty confession. She needn’t worry, though. Link likes it. A lot.

Chapter 24: I want Sis

Ivee yawned and stretched, snuggling into her pillow while she waited for Link to join her in bed. She idly fingered the sheets. Silk sheets. Sheets that most certainly wouldn’t tear. Or so she hoped. Would be a real shame.  
The game had been fun, but they’d knew how to stop before it would’ve turned into a total debauchery. It was already bad enough that their unruly twins had discovered impure behaviour at this tender age, they shouldn’t push them towards drunkenness too. As they’d agreed, Linkle had been sent to a different room, although Ivee’s heart nearly broke at the devastated face of Junior. He’d been brave, for Zell, but she could see that he’d had to bite back tears.  
“Can you believe that daughter of ours?” Ivee said.  
“I know!” Link said, jumping on the bed next to her. “Where did we go wrong?” Just when they thought they were getting the hang of this parenting stuff, there was this. “When did they even see us doing that?”  
“Well, there was this time in summer, when we were fooling around in the backyard.”  
Link raised his finger to his bottom lip in thought. “Oh yeah...”  
“Or when we’d just made that lounge area downstairs, and we wanted to test out the softness of the pillows.”  
“Ah yes...”  
Ivee blew out a sigh, rubbing herself against her husband. “I feel so terrible. What kind of example do we set for our kids?”  
“Well, in our defence, we thought they weren’t around.”  
“They’re kids, they’re always around.” The words had only just left her mouth, or they already heard the door to the bedroom being opened. It was Junior, who looked a bit sad and pathetic.  
Link tried to suppress a groan. “Junior, go back to bed.”  
“I want sis,” he pouted.  
“Can you go? I have a situation here.” The simple contact of Ivee’s body against him had caused his lower parts to stir.  
Ivee grinned. “I was about to, yeah.”  
“Hm. Tact of a woman, right?”  
“Right. Hide it”  
“Hide what?” Junior said.  
“Nothing, darling,” Ivee smiled, kneeling in front of him. “What do you mean, you want sis? You’re not lonely, are you? Zell’s with you.”  
“But…” Snivel. “But sis will always be my sis. And and… I didn’t mean to be so naughty. But after talking to Zell tonight, I have this strange kind of feeling inside, and when sis did that to me, it made it feel better.”  
Ivee’s expression softened. How could she not be endeared by this? She bit her lip. Her little boy was growing up. “Okay, wait here,” she said, carefully pushing him back outside. “I’m gonna discuss this with your father.” She closed the door and turned to Link. “Can’t we just let them,” she said softly.  
Link looked up from his crotch. It was persistent. “What? No!”  
“Can’t you see? He’s in love! He just doesn’t know it yet. He’s trying to figure out his feelings.”  
“Yeah, I know that. Doesn’t mean his sister should crawl on top of him though.”  
“Clearly, he’s intimidated by Zell. Leave it to Linkle to take advantage of it,” Ivee snorted. Exactly what she would’ve done when she was their age. She made a tolerant face, nodding towards the door.  
“Ivee, they’re 7. And siblings. We cannot condone this.”  
“You know, when I was younger, I’ve also done the occasional experimenting.”  
“That’s impossible. During our first time, you said that you’d never experienced an orgasm before.”  
“No, but… There’s been some touching and stuff. With my cousin.”  
Link could do nothing but to stupidly stare at her after this confession. “After almost eight years, you’re telling me this.”  
“Well, it never came up, did it?” But if that’s what it took to help her son have a better night, then she had no qualms about telling him about it now. “And also, it’s not exactly the kind of topic where you go ‘oh right, you know what?’. Look, after a while, you automatically become grossed out by it, and then you stop. It’s just a phase, you see. Besides, something tells me it’s gonna be a very long night if we don’t let them.” Without sex, probably. She could imagine the sad face of Junior, who was standing at the other side of the door. “We can always have a talk about it with them later, but we’ve had such a great day today. Let’s not have it end in drama. Besides, wasn’t it you who said that that which is forbidden becomes more enticing?”  
Link scrunched up his nose. He did say that once, yes. “Well, alright then,” he said with a defeated sigh.  
With a little sound of victory, she turned back to the door. It wasn’t that she wanted to encourage this kind of behaviour, definitely not. But she could sympathise. When she opened the door, Junior hopefully looked up at her with big eyes. “It’s okay, but!” she quickly added at the expression of glee that appeared on his face. “Only snuggling and hands above the waist.”  
“Thanks, mum!” he cried out, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Alright, let’s go get your sister, then.”  
“She’ll be happy too!”  
“I’m sure she will.” Little vixen.  
When she came back, she found Link sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Now this. First and foremost, though…  
Door. Locked.  
Frowning, she went sitting next to him. “What’s with you?”  
“What’s with you, she says. How could we have sunk so low?” he groaned.  
“What?”  
“The only reason why we didn’t put our foot down on this is so we can have sex ourselves.”  
“That’s not true,” Ivee said while she started to get undressed. “Look, I’m certain that Junior will not let Linkle crawl on top of him again while Zell’s lying next to him too. And as for the cuddling, they shared a womb. It’s normal that they want to be close.”  
Link slumped against the headboard. “Why must you always be right?”  
“Because I’m a woman. You should’ve learned that by now.” She answered the sneer on his face with a little giggle and straddled him. He still looked like he felt a bit guilty. Pushing her boobs into his face should solve this. “Now, how about you take your clothes off too, huh?”  
Link all but gaped at the indulging bosom of his wife that was suddenly hovering in front of him. With a sudden appetite, he growled hungrily and pushed his face in between her breasts like a pervert. Guffawing, Ivee wrapped her arms around him. He let her pull his pyjama top up over his head, and lifted his ass so she could remove his trousers and underwear.   
“Willysleeve,” she said.  
“Got one,” Link replied, quickly putting it on. Then she sat down on top of him again, ready to receive his engorged member.  
“Don’t you need any foreplay?” Link said, nipping at her lips.  
Ivee let her tongue run over his lips, greedily pressing her mouth down upon his. “I’ve been leaking juices all evening, think I’ll be alright,” she mumbled.  
“Leaking juices...” Link repeated with a little chuckle.  
“Yes.” She smiled around the moan that left her mouth when he pushed up inside of her. “Coz women can be sexually aroused without embarrassing themselves, you see.”  
Link bit his lip at her welcoming heat that suddenly surrounded him, placing his hands on the small of her back. “It wasn’t me who was sitting there in the lounge room with a hard on.”  
“It was when our son walked in just now.”  
“Just be glad that we weren’t doing this yet.”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”   
“See, I can be right too sometimes.”  
“Never said you weren’t.”  
“How ‘bout we stop talking for a bit now.”  
“Okay.”  
It was quite remarkable how fired up they both were. They’d only done it yesterday. But with two seven year olds in the house, they had to seize every opportunity they could get. Before last night, sex had been… well, not ages, but a while. Because contrary to Zelda and Rinku, they didn’t live in a castle with at least seven bedrooms. They didn’t have the luxury to sleep separated from their kids. Luckily, Ivee’s parents were always happy to have their lovely grandchildren over.   
Link grabbed her hips. They’d gotten a bit more plump over the years. But he didn’t really mind, this extra bit of warm, generous skin he could dig his fingers into.  
Ivee whimpered at Link’s hot stiffness while it scraped delightfully against the itch inside of her that had been bothering her all evening.  
No. Not bothering her.   
Exciting her. Teasing her. Making her look forward to this. And now that it was being tended to, it made her arch her back, sensually rubbing herself against him. She ran her fingers up over the tight muscles of his back, enjoying the answering throb from his penis. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipples, and gasping, she clawed her fingers in his hair. With a hungry little growl, she raised her hips and started bouncing up and down with a purpose. Over the years, their love making had evolved from fierce and hungry to something they knew how to savour and appreciate. Like a good wine, or an aged cheese, it had only gotten better.  
Ivee had heard of people who got tired of having sex with the same person. She couldn’t understand that. To her, sex was like drinking when you are thirsty, or eating when you are starving. You don’t get tired of that either. Whether it be with the same person or not. If someone has a favourite dish, he couldn’t possibly get tired of that either? For Ivee it was boar stew.  
Link was her boar stew.  
She honestly didn’t know how her mind had digressed towards food like that.  
Link’s lips sucking delightfully under her ear brought her back to the present, to this lush, royal bedroom, where she was riding the burning manhood of this living legend. He shifted his hips underneath her while he started pushing at her. She felt herself falling backwards onto the mattress. Link quickly settled in between her legs again and continued the rhythm.  
“You have to take the lead again?” Ivee panted.  
“I just want it to be less work for you,” Link murmured against the warm skin of her neck.  
“Did you hear me complaining about it then?”  
“No.” He paused, looking down upon her in mock anger. “Are you about to now?”  
For a moment, she glowered in the face of his smugness. “Nah. You may continue.”   
“Why, thank you.”  
His hips surged forward, and she stifled her scream of joy, not wanting to grant him the victory of being right. He’d caught it anyway, and she heard him grinning against her shoulder. It was only because he was so damn good that he could get away with this smugness. Not once had he left her unsatisfied after sex. Except for that one time when he got warped away, but that really wasn’t his fault.  
The thought that this would never, ever, ever happen again made her heart swell and fuelled the fire in her loins. She’d prided herself on it ever since the beginning, but with this threat of getting summoned no longer hanging over them, he was well and truly hers now.  
She had to admit that it was quite comfortable to let him take charge. She wrapped her arms around him and arched up against him, surrendering to his thrusting hips and just letting his ardent groans seep into her ears. Their short quarrel seemed to have made him even more determined to deliver. Now that he didn’t per se have to fight any longer, he needed to be challenged and titillated in a different way.  
Ivee was quite pleased to be that different way. Always had been.  
Link pumped into Ivee with an easy, confident rhythm. The days where he felt like he had to prove himself and needed confirmation every so often were long behind him, and he quite liked it that way. Grunting, he nibbled along her jaw, looking down upon the enthralled, open mouthed smile only he was capable of putting on her face. Time and time again, it turned him on. Her sex face, her sex sounds. After eight years, they hadn’t yet grown bored of each other. If anything, they’d grown even more fond of each other, eager to keep on finding new ways to excite each other.  
For Link, however immoral it might’ve been, it was now the way Ivee had told him about her and her cousin. “I really wish you wouldn’t have told me about you and your cousin,” he panted.  
Ivee grinned. “Picturing it, are ya?”  
“Yes,” he groaned pathetically. “Even though it’s so wrong.” In normal circumstances, he’d found it abhorrent. Not the thought of Ivee discovering her sexuality at a young age, that seemed to be quite normal. But the thought of it actually turning him on.  
And yet, it did. Very much.  
“It was with mutual consent,” Ivee said, knowing it would drive him even crazier. “I’m giving you permission to fantasize about it.” She chuckled at the desperate sound that left his mouth.  
“Was it a…” He swallowed. “A female cousin?”  
“Of course. I didn’t lie to you when I said I’d never been with a boy before.” She could feel his penis twitching with delight inside of her.  
“How old were you?” He prayed that she would say an acceptable age.  
“About twelve, I guess.”  
Fair enough. At twelve, pubic hair already started to push through. “Were you both… Uhn... naked?”  
She arched up against him, glancing at his face. He had his eyes closed, seeing it all in his mind, this candid, forbidden tableau of two young teenagers experimenting with each others body. “Eventually, yes.”   
“Oh, dear Heaven...” Biting his lip, he could picture the pure, developing breasts. “Wh… What did you do?”  
“I would sit over my cousin on all fours. First, we pressed our titties together, trying to make our nipples touch. While we did that, I licked along her jaw, and her earlobe.” She didn’t want to tell him how they’d taught each other how to kiss. She didn’t want to rob him of the honour of being her first kiss. Although he would always be her first real kiss. Her first proper kiss. Her first kiss with a boy. “Then I licked down her neck, to her breasts.”  
“Uhn… Yeah, go on.” The speed of his hips picked up.  
“Then I sucked on her nipple and flicked it with my tongue. Then the other one too.” She pressed her pubic mound up against him, so her clit was stimulated too. Thinking back about this made her relive the thrill of exploration and discovery. The first skin to skin contact, albeit with someone of the same gender.  
Link sucked in a sharp breath, muffling his heated sobs against the skin of her neck. It told Ivee that he was close. Only one more trigger.  
“Then I licked further down her chest and belly, and...”  
His sobs turned to hungry growls. He was going insane! “And?”  
“And I went down on her.”  
“Oh… Ivee! Sweet Goddesses!” He clawed his fingers into the sheets, bucking frantically into her. It was just too much. His pulsing manhood jerked madly, spewing out its contents into the rubber sleeve. Her cry of release registered in his spinning head, and he dragged his eyes open to see her orgasmic face.  
Ivee welcomed the onslaught of his hips with fierce jolts of her own. The truth was, thinking back about this little adventure with her cousin was quite exciting to her too. She could still hear her wondrous gasps, her muffled cries while her tongue explored, and her lips sucked. Right now, that was all it had taken to tip her over the edge. “Ahn… Ah! Link!” she groaned. Her thighs spasmed as she dug her fingertips into his back, leaving marks with her nails. Her head pressed violently back into the pillow while he ground out his moans of relief into her neck. She could never tire of making love to this man. Every day, she was grateful to the Goddesses to have shaped him into this gorgeous creature. To have made him choose her to spend his life with. To raise children with. How truly lucky she was.  
She could feel her muscles stretch with that familiar feeling of contentedness. Her lips sought out Link’s, and as he felt the same need, they were automatically drawn towards each other. “Hmm...” she purred into the kiss. “That was amazing.”  
“You were amazing,” Link murmured. “Was it all true? Or did you just paint this picture for my benefit?”  
Ivee softly breathed out a laugh against his lips. “Yes, it was all true,” she confessed.  
Link gasped, quite genuinely shocked. “You’re so naughty!”  
“Hm...” Ivee pulled up her shoulder, quite indifferently. “I turned out fine in the end, didn’t I?” With a fiendish grin, she nuzzled along his neck. “Perhaps you’d also like to know that...”  
Link perked up. In spite of himself, he enjoyed listening to her telling about it. “Yes?”  
“She was about to return the favour to me.”  
“About to...?” He felt his arms almost giving out. Rolling off of her, he peeled off the willysleeve and moved to the side of the bed. After the first couple of times, they’d quickly learned to put some sort of trash can near the bed. “Just a sec.” He needed to get comfortable for this. Quickly disposing of the sleeve, he crawled back on the bed. Ivee had turned back around to the right side of the bed and he cuddled next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. “Continue.”  
Ivee giggled. “Yeah… She had already started kissing down my belly.”  
Link found himself enthralled, once again seeing it all in his head. “Uhu…?”  
“But then there was a noise. Her parents turning in for the night too. We were too afraid to go on then, we didn’t want to get caught.”  
“Aw. Did you want her to go on?”  
“Yes,” Ivee sighed wistfully. “So badly. But I knew I just wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. The risk of her parents hearing it was just too big.” From the silly grin on his face, she could tell that it would become one of his favourite fantasies in the future though.  
“You like it when I do it to you, don’t you?” he murmured.  
“Hmm, very much,” Ivee cooed. “You’re so good at it.”  
“That’s why I was surprised you didn’t want it now.”  
“You did plenty yesterday. Today, I wanted to go straight for the real thing.” She leaned in for a kiss and she was rewarded with a mouthful of tongue. Not in a passionate way, as it would’ve been at the beginning of their love making. But in a slow, leisurely way, savouring the taste and softness of her mouth, as if he wanted to thank her for confessing this secret to him.  
Still, she had to gasp for breath a bit when he was done. “I was gonna ask you if you’re not upset… that I did this with my cousin. But I guess that’s a dumb question.”  
Link grinned, rubbing his nose against hers. “Very. I was just a bit… surprised, is all.”  
“Because I could tell that you didn’t really seem to dislike the idea, just now, while we were having sex.”  
“Hm. Well, I’m not proud of that.”  
“It’s okay. I’m sure that there are much bigger scoundrels than you.”  
“Do you parents know?”  
“Of course not, are you mad? It happened during a sleepover. They don’t need to know either, me and my cousin have sworn secrecy about it.” With a little sigh, she pulled the sheet over them both, about to get comfortable for the night. “I’d really like it if you’d wipe that perverted grin off your face now, though. Please don’t make me regret that I ever told you this.”  
“That’s not fair. After you’ve planted this image in my head, you can’t possibly expect me to not fantasize about it any more. Besides, it’s not the age thing that makes me so hot. It’s the...” He hissed, exhaling again with a little growl. “Girl on girl.”  
Ivee frowned. “And I’m the naughty one?”  
“Sorry, I can’t help it. It’s something out of my control.”  
“’S okay.” As for keeping their sex life exciting… She couldn’t wait to think up ways to punish him.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Does Ivee have a cousin? No idea. Let’s just say that, around the age of 12, she had a cousin ^_^


	25. Dad, I think I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ivee take a big decision. And Junior is sure now: Zell returns his feelings. Aw, young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* I cannot believe this is the last chapter! I feel so sad that this is gonna end. But it’s a happy ending, that will make you feel all fuwafuwa inside ^_^

Chapter 25: Dad, I think I’m in love

Zelda felt pleasantly frivolous when she sat down for breakfast the next morning, almost like springtime butterflies, even though it was the middle of winter. Must’ve been the festive season. She enjoyed having so many people around her, it was lively from early in the morning. Of course, there was always the one in particular who knew how to liven things up. It was like breathing to her.  
“Ow, Linkle!” Junior shouted, when Linkle playfully knocked him over the head as she passed him by. “What did you do that for?”  
“No reason. If you want to be the future saviour of Hyrule, then you should always be on your guard.”  
“There’s a difference between ‘wanting to’ or ‘being destined to’.”  
“Children, please. Not first thing in the morning,” Ivee grumbled, rubbing the inner corner of her eyes with her thumb and index finger.  
“She started it!” Junior cried, pointing at his sister, who stuck out her tongue.  
Didn’t she always? “You two are so lucky I’m in a good mood this morning.” She sat herself down opposite of Zelda, helplessly rolling her eyes at her amused chuckle. “Now sit and eat.” Normally, she’d want for Link to act a bit more like a parent too. But this morning, she’d cut him some slack. He’d been a bit shaken when he woke up.  
Zelda had noticed. “Link, what’s wrong? You look a bit… spooked.”  
“Oh, don’t mind him,” Ivee grinned. “He’s had a nightmare.”  
“It was horrible!” Link said dramatically. “I woke up in the Cave of Resurrection. I heard your voice, just like in the beginning.” He continued talking to the rest of the group. “I had to start all over again! Everything! Ganon was still there. The real one, not the one generated by Zelda’s magic. I still had my original Sheikah Slate. None of the gear and armour I had collected was in it. All of the kingdom’s territory still had to be discovered. All of the shrines and trials had to be completed again. And the Divine Beasts too! It was like everything had reset!”  
Ivee wrapped an arm around her trembling husband. “There there. It was only a bad dream. What about me and the kids? Did you not have us yet either?”  
“I don’t know, I hadn’t gotten to Hateno village yet.” Then his face took on a much gentler expression. “Although, I wouldn’t mind redoing our first time.”  
“Okay, let’s get some food into that mouth of yours.” She thrust a pastry into his face, and he greedily bit into it. “See, that’s all it takes to cheer him up again. The thought of s-e-x.”  
“I can put that word together, you know,” Zell said, with only the slightest hint of smugness.  
“I know, darling,” Zelda smiled affably. “Pretend you didn’t hear it.” Her lips set into a determined line. After today, they would be gone again for a while. And even though she enjoyed her life with Rinku and her daughter, she craved more company. It’s not that her every day life was dull or anything, but having them around would add more colour to it all. Like sunlight that suddenly fell on a landscape, and made everything so much more brighter and vibrant.  
More than seven years ago, they had brushed her proposition off. Today, she would try it again. Like, right now. “Link, Ivee,” she said, hoping that the plea in her eyes would reach them. “That offer to take up residence here at the castle still stands. Junior could train here as much as he wants. And not only that. I’ve really enjoyed these two days together. It would be great to have you around all the time. I understand that, back when Linkle and Junior were still babies, you wanted to keep them close to Pruce and Amira. But now that they’ve grown up, they can stand on their own two feet. Of course...” She turned to Pruce and Amira now. “You can come visit whenever you want, for as long as you want.” And then back to Link and Ivee. “I know this might be sudden, but I would like you to give it some thought. You don’t have to decide right now.”  
Ivee and Link looked at each other. They probably wouldn’t need to give it a lot of thought. It would be great to let Junior train at the castle. To let him learn how to overcome his fears in battle, let him learn how to love the adrenaline surging through his veins while he was up against an enemy. But also about things that went far beyond fighting alone. Showing respect and courtesy towards other people, towards the other sex. Towards the woman who would one day stand by his side. Things had evolved over at the East Wind too. Azu was old enough now to stand in front of the shop and call out to customers, so Ivee didn’t have to do it any more.  
Junior was fidgeting on his chair. Training and toughening up would involve a lot of work and effort. Blood, sweat, tears and possibly some other bodily fluids. He’d already had the occasional training with his dad. With moderate success. But at the other hand, when he thought of seeing Zell everyday, that strange kind of tickling in his chest from the night before returned.  
“You could spend more time with your girlfriend,” Linkle hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Junior muttered drily. He furtively glanced towards Zell, who was sitting next to her mother. She replied with a fond smile, and he quickly looked down again.  
“Linkle, stop teasing your brother,” Link said.  
“Linkle, would you like to train here too?” Zelda offered.  
“Sure thing!” she cheered, and then she turned to her brother again. “I’m so gonna whip your ass.”  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
“That’s the spirit,” Ivee grinned.  
“What about your house then?” Amira noted.  
Link pulled up his shoulders. “In time, Azu can live there, if he wants. What do you think, Azu?”  
Azu nearly dropped his spoon. “What, for real?”  
“Well, yeah. As you grow up, you’re gonna want to find a girlfriend, start a family of your own.”  
“Would you like it?” Ivee asked.  
Azu just sat there with his spoon floating in mid air, too stunned to move for a moment. “You’re giving me a house, and you ask me if I would like it.” If ever there was a dumb question. “Of course I would like it. I would love it!”  
“But what about Puff and Fluff?” Junior said with genuine, childlike concern.  
“Oh, I’m sure we can find a home for them here at the castle too,” Rinku reassured him. “We have plenty of room for them.”  
Link firmly nodded his head. “That’s settled then.”  
Zelda had been hopefully following the conversation like watching a game of tennis. She hadn’t expected everyone to agree so quickly. “You’ll do it?”  
“I don’t see why not,” Link said.  
Over at the other side of the table, Purah excitedly clapped her hands. “Oh, how wonderful!” she chirped. “Making plans for the future, I love it!” As one of 132 years old would. “Although I will miss our chats. And the free food.”  
“Of course, you too are welcome to visit whenever you want, and here, the food is for free too,” Zelda said. There was a shiver in her voice. It must’ve been since that time when she first met Rinku and the birth of her daughter that she’d felt such intense joy and, in a very un-queenlike manner, she raised both her fists into the air. “Oh, I’m so happy!”   
Zell raised a delicate hand to her mouth, letting out an awkward little laugh, as if she was embarrassed in her mother’s stead. If she herself would react in such a way, she would be reprimanded. Well no, she was wrong actually. She would be reprimanded if she would react like that in public. They weren’t in public now. In the privacy of their own home, these sudden outbursts of spontaneity happened quite often.  
Link glanced aside at his son, who looked a bit fear-stricken at the fate that awaited him. He suspected that he’d used Puff and Fluff as a last straw to stay at Hateno village. “Hey,” he said, and big, scared eyes looked up at him. “I’ll be here. Your mum too. You don’t have to do it alone.”  
“I know. Thanks dad.”  
“You know what you’re doing it for, right?” he said, swiftly nodding towards Zell.  
“Hm,” Junior bravely nodded.

There was a sense of anticipation as they all stood there gathered in front of the castle gate. Moving to the castle would be a big change. They had exciting things to look forward to. Zelda and Ivee exchanged looks, probably both thinking the same thing. Ivee could already picture them standing at the side while both Links would be sparring together. Watching. And sighing. It would be such a thrill. The two Links seemed to think so too. They challengingly stared at each other, as if they were itching to show off their skills to each other. Link hoped dearly that, one day, his son would feel the same kind of fierce competitiveness. Perhaps that seeing them fight together would encourage him to try harder.  
Junior had nothing of the sort on his mind yet. His eyes had drifted to Zell. Obviously, she was no longer wearing the flower crown he’d given her, but she’d said that she would dry the flowers and then turn them into pot-pourrit.  
Whatever that was.  
“Dad,” Junior hissed.  
“Yes?”  
“The present. You still have it in your Sheikah Slate.”  
“Oh right.”  
He waited for his dad to conjure the present from his Sheikah Slate, trying to appear patient and at ease, but feeling anything but. He wanted to do this, but quickly. And discreetly.  
Not like that was going to happen. Already, Linkle was trying to see what was going on.  
Taking the present from his dad, he took a few steps forward, not even needing a push in the back. “Zel-” His voice did waver a bit. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Zell.”  
With a sweet smile, Zell looked his way.  
He was shaking like crazy. Everyone was looking at him. “This is for you. Thank you for having us over. I-… I mean, we really enjoyed ourselves.”  
“Show off,” he heard Linkle coughing behind him. He ignored her, practically thrusting the present in Zell’s direction.  
Stepping away from her mother’s side a bit, Zell accepted it. It was a jewellery box, and when she opened it, there played a familiar lullaby. The expression of joy that appeared on Zell’s face was the brightest he’d seen over these two days. She hummed along and let it play to the end, before she closed it again. “It’s perfect, thank you,” she said.   
Junior held his breath when she started to come closer, but then she seemed to change her mind, and he could feel his heart sinking.   
“Mother, could you hold this for a moment, please?”  
He watched as she gave the jewellery box to her mother and then approached him again. Her face was soft. A bit mysterious and somehow promising. She grabbed both his hands, and immediately after, something was happening. It felt like they were being enveloped by a warm wind that was circling around the two of them, as if they were in a bubble. All of their surroundings disappeared.  
“Zell...”  
“Don’t worry. No one can see us.”   
“Is this magic?”  
“It is.” She stepped closer to him. This time, he couldn’t back away. Destined or not, she really started to like this boy. She had to admit that, for now, he was still a bit of a dunce, but the kind of dunce you’d want to look after and not give up on. And he was so cute, too. With the right kind of tutelage, and perhaps a bit of female attention every now and then, she was sure that someday, he would turn into a fine young man. One that she could warm to.  
Junior tried very hard not to flinch when she stepped closer still, but he must’ve anyway, because she chuckled. The only girl who’d ever been so close to him was Linkle. And his mum. Her green-blue eyes were gleaming, he saw them coming closer and closer. Instinctively, he tried to draw his hands back, but she held them very tightly in hers.  
And then there were her lips on his. Soft and warm, innocent but dizzying. He didn’t know how long it lasted. But when they were gone again, he found himself paralysed.  
“You kissed me,” he finally concluded, when he remembered how to speak.  
That chuckle again, and warm, reassuring eyes. “I’ll see you soon, Junior.”  
The wind picked up to a strong gust. She let go of his hands, and when he was expelled from the bubble, he fell backwards, right into Link’s hands. He wondered why his head was spinning like that. Dazed, he looked up, seeing his dad’s face upside down. “Dad?”  
“Yes?” Link said, kneeling and turning him around, so they were face to face.  
“I think I’m in love.”  
Link said nothing, but next to him, Ivee was choking up. “My boy,” she whispered.  
“What was that? What happened?” Linkle tooted.  
“Linkle,” Link said, softly but sternly, noticing the way Junior was staring at Zell. Completely besotted. What a marvellous feeling it was, he recalled. “Leave him.” Even though he was burning with curiosity too. All of a sudden, there’d been this whirlwind around the two of them, causing them to be completely invisible.   
“But…!”  
Link raised a threatening finger towards her, and then gestured for her to be quiet.  
“Psst,” he said, when Linkle had slunk off again, grumbling. Junior slowly turned his attention back to him. “Did you kiss?” Because only a first kiss could have such an impact.  
Still very much in a daze over what had just happened, Junior nodded his head. Smiling broadly, Link stuck up both his thumbs. All Junior could do, was to gaze back at Zell, who was giggling behind her hand, back at her mother’s side. Everything that happened from there on was a bit of a haze to him. He even felt too stunned to feel embarrassed when his mother hugged him. His tiny body was buzzing from top to bottom, down to its very core. Somewhere in the background, Amira and Purah were cackling excitedly about the bit of magic they had witnessed.  
“Mum?” he managed to peep.  
“Yes?” Ivee beamed, still pink with mirth.  
“Could you pinch me, please?”  
“I’ll do it!” Linkle shouted, attacking him from behind. Junior swore to himself: it would’ve been the last time.

Ivee overlooked the house and the surrounding land as she stood in front it with a lump in her throat. Only this morning they had agreed upon moving to the castle, and by the time evening had come, they were ready to leave. Storing everything in the Sheikah Slate had made packing very easy, and fast. So fast that she hadn’t even had the chance to make a ritual out of it. She’d said her goodbye to her parents, and Azu. Both Pruce and Amira, and Purah and Symin had been given a carrier pigeon from Zelda, to keep in touch. And even though they’d most likely see each other again very soon, it still had been quite a tearful occasion.  
It wasn’t the moving house that made her feel like that. They were moving to a castle, she couldn’t possibly complain about that. It was the moving on that made her feel so nostalgic. Leaving part of her life behind. Starting a new chapter. She still knew exactly where Linkle had taken her first steps. And a few weeks after, Junior. Out of which tree Linkle had fallen. Where Junior had bumped his head against the horse stand. And the fence. And another tree.  
Where Link had been standing, that night she had come looking for him after her 18th birthday party. It all seemed like yesterday.  
She felt him wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her softly on the cheek. “You’re not crying, are you?” he asked with an amused smile, at the exact moment she brushed a tear from her eye.  
She snivelled, letting out a faint laugh. She was a woman, she was allowed to cry. “So what if I am?” She glanced over her shoulder, to where Linkle and Junior were playing by the bridge. “It feels like it’s all going so fast. I just want them to stay little for just a bit longer.”  
“Don’t worry. There will be plenty of moments where he will still need the warmth from his mum. He’ll be in your lap again before you know it.” He tightened his arms around her, lovingly brushing his cheek against hers. “When Zell can’t see it, of course.”  
Another little laugh, but with more heart in it this time.   
“You know, there’s a cure for that nostalgia of yours. We could ditch the willysleeves. Have another one.” Because, after all, they were only around 25. “Although, I know you’re not prone to the idea of getting pregnant again.”  
Her answer surprised him. “Hmm, yeah… I suppose we could get another one. Or two. Or more.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. With the aid of those fairies, giving birth is a lot less painful. And there are plenty of maids at the castle to look after them.”  
“Are we gonna be that kind of parents?”  
She shrugged lightly at the hint of sarcastic disapproval in his voice. “If I have that option… Zelda did it too, you know?” She took a deep breath. The evening air smelled so different in winter. Of fog and burning wood. “Do we have everything? Your picture of you and the other Champions, do you have it?”  
“Ivee, we will be coming back here, you know. It’s not like we’re moving to the other side of the world. Azu can live here, but it’s still my house.”  
“But the other pictures, though? The naughty ones,” she continued in a whisper. “Do we have the naughty ones too? Can’t have those lying around. Even though Azu won’t be living here yet, I’m sure mum will want to clean and aerate this house every so often.”  
Link tensed up for a moment. Indeed, it would be very bad if Azu or Amira or – hell, anyone! - would find those. But he did remember storing them in his Sheikah Slate. Along with the love letters. Amira would have enough discretion to ignore them, but he imagined that Azu would have rather a bit too much fun reading them.  
Although, maybe, Amira too.  
“Yeah yeah, I have them,” he quickly reassured her.  
“Okay. Guess we’ll be going then.” And still, she had trouble to tear her eyes away. This would always be the house where she learned how to love, where she lost her innocence and gave life to their two gorgeous children.  
In the end, it was their impatient voices that made her turn around, to where they were still looking very alive and eager over at the bridge. Up ahead, over that bridge, there was the horizon. She didn’t know where it would still take them in the future. But they would go there together.  
She’d heard rumours about a race, similar to theirs, in some other dimension. In that dimension, people vowed to each other that they’d stand by each other, through good times and bad times, just like she and Link had done. But when the bad times come, they would break that vow. Or they just stopped loving each other, the one they had once cared so deeply for. And they would leave. They would give up. Just like that. Thinking they would find happiness elsewhere.  
That would never happen to her. Here, people still made lasting commitments. And when a marriage didn’t work any more, they would do the effort and make it work. Because that’s how it was. ‘Happily ever after’ didn’t just happen. You had to work for it. And she would do that.   
Until she was no longer fertile. And long after that.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, it’s done. Or is it? This story might be finished, but my brain keeps on thinking up additional short stories that could all fit somewhere in this story. So I’ll definitely be posting those very soon.  
> The love letters I mentioned at the end are from the prequel “Lover of Legends”. So if you haven’t yet, feel free to give that a read too. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490272/chapters/48623156  
> Thanks for the kudos, thanks for reading my quirky thoughts. I’ll be back soon with more ^_^


End file.
